A Lunar Prophet
by Writer-of-many-subjects
Summary: Blair MacDougal was a Scottish exchange student to a university in California. In the year 2018. One night while walking back to her dorm she ends up getting hit by a car then finding out that it's no longer 2018, but 2005. She then learns that every single monster that lives in urban legends are very real, and very dangerous. Now to find the thing that brought her back in time.
1. Chapter 1

_I started binge watching Supernatural and wanted to write this, so I really, really do not own Supernatural. I'm just a fan that can quote the first six seasons line for line; I only own my character and her insertion into the plot. Starts from season 1 and might go all the way to season 14, I might do cannon divergence or I might not. I do take suggestions and ideas, and I appreciate constructive criticism._

_Please enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 1 _Crossroad Blues_

* * *

31, January, 2018

It was quiet. It was far too quiet to be normal. Hazel eyes scoured the area before returning to the flat screen of a phone. The bright screen caused the owner of the hazel eyes to wince before looking back up towards a boulder that stood on a small hill. A man dressed in a red flannel was perched on the surface of the rock with a camera in his hand.

"Come on bro!" The owner of the hazel eyes called, the voice carried a heavy Scottish accent, "We said we'd be back to the campus before six, it's now five you daft cunt!"

The owner of the hazel eyes turned out to be a tall, reddish-brown haired woman who was a bit on the plump side. She was pale and her thick eyebrows were furrowed as she frowned up at the man. She started fidgeting with the bottom or her graphic _Black Sabbath _long-sleeved shirt and turned her eyes back to her phone. She sighed and picked up the large, black backpack that was sitting on the ground next to her.

"I'm heading back!" She yelled, "I have a test tomorrow!"

Her brother ignored her and she started her trek down the hiking trail they had come up. The sun was starting to get low in the cloud-covered sky and she sighed. She still needed to grab some food for the late night study session she was going to do. Well, she had to do it if she wanted to pass the first test of the semester. The last thing she needed was for it to rain. She didn't really carry an umbrella anymore.

"Why'd Ben have to take photos today?" She muttered to herself.

Her breaths had started to come out in white clouds due to a sudden drop in temperature. Now that she thought about it, maybe it would more likely to snow than rain. It wasn't in the forecast for either. She looked back up towards the darkening sky and let out another sigh. She should've been used to weather such as this due to living in Scotland for her entire life, but it still made her gloomy.

It took her twenty minutes to get to the nearest grocery store, by then it had started to drizzle. The clerk at the register greeted her and she gave a strained smile in response as she grabbed a small basket and started to walk through the aisles. She passed by a rack and stopped in her tracks. She slowly backed up and looked at the price of the umbrellas on display. It was five dollars for an umbrella? She knew that was a pretty good price and the weather seemed to be getting worse. She picked up a black and white striped umbrella and put it in her basket before heading down the spice aisle. She needed some more salt for her kitchenette. Just as she was placing the canister in her basket her phone went off. The _Classic Doctor Who _theme song started playing and she smiled at the familiar song as she picked her phone out of the pockets of her black skinny jeans.

"Hello, Ben," she answered as she went down the international aisle and started putting Pocky into the basket, "Do you miss me?"

"You left me outside in the rain, Blair," Ben whined, his voice holding a Scottish accent as well, "I had to call Bridget to get me, and you know how she gets."

Blair gave a low chuckle as she looked at some instant coffee. She was tempted to buy a jar just to stay awake during her studying. Why did she decide that Anthropology was a good course to take? The teacher was someone with such a bad monotone that it was damn near impossible to stay awake in his class. She grabbed a jar off the shelf and into the basket it went.

"Are you shopping right now?" Ben questioned as the sound of the jar bumping into the salt canister sounded in the area.

"I told you, I have a test tomorrow," She replied with a roll of her eyes, "I need something to keep me up, and I needed salt."

"What is it to ward off the demons?" He teased she gave him a sarcastic laugh in response.

"Listen here, you cheeky tart," She quietly started before pleasantly smiling at an elderly woman passing her by, "I don' believe in all that nonsense."

"And the pope is Catholic," He quipped.

"Oi! Listen here," She started to rant, her accent getting thicker with her anger, "You don' know what you're on about!"

"Christ, calm down you idiot," he stated, "I was just taking the mickey out of ya."

"You've been hanging around John again," She commented as she headed down the drink aisle, "You want a drink or snack?"

"I could go for a cola," He answered, "and a bag of salt and vinegar crisps."

"Right," She stated, "I'll send you a text when I'm back at the dorm, bye Ben."

She hung up and placed her phone into an inner pocket of her backpack and headed up the aisle and to a register. She really wanted to get started on studying; it would give her a break from carrying all her books and chrome book. Checking out was quick and she was able to ignore the male clerks flirting, the clerk that had greeted her had gone home, well, she could ignore the flirting for the most part. She made a mental note to never come to the store at a late time ever again.

With red cheeks and groceries in her backpack and umbrella in hand, she headed outside. She let out a quiet curse at the fact that it had gotten even colder outside since the sun had gone down. The cold air was easily seeping through her clothing and she gripped the umbrella tighter as she walked down the street towards the university campus. She groaned in frustration as a speeding car drove straight through a puddle and drenched her. The sounds of boys drunk hollering reached her ears and she glared after the disappearing rear lights.

"Oi! Come back 'ere and face me like real men you cunts!" She raged after the car, "I'll show you how to haze someone properly; all I need is a couple of hot dogs and some lube!"

She huffed heavily and closed the umbrella; she was already drenched so it didn't do her any good to keep it open. She was thankful that her backpack was waterproof. It was the small blessings in life. She put the umbrella inside the outside pocket for water bottles and continued walking grumbling under her breath. Her hair was plastered to her face and her skin was growing paler from the cold, save for her nose becoming a bit red.

She better not get sick from this. She frowned and stopped at a crossroad. She pressed the button for the crosswalk and waited for it to signal that she could cross. It didn't change for ten minutes. When it did she looked both ways before walking out onto the cross walk. She was shivering, badly. Her shivers wracked her whole body and she could hear her teeth chattering together as she walked. It was actually getting hard for her to see. It went dark before everything looked…wrong. The blurry outlines of trees caused her to cease walking and look around. It didn't look like the area surrounding the university. The outlines of the mountains were gone, as were the lights from traffic lights and lamp posts.

A loud honk reached her ears and she looked towards her right to see a bright pair of lights race towards her. Her reaction time was slow and her pupils dilated to a small circle when the lights hit her. A black, Chevy Impala slammed into her and she went over the hood of the car and slammed onto the wet pavement with her left side. She was still conscious and looking around when the sound of squealing tires rang through the air.

"Shit," A male's voice cursed in the night, she looked towards the source with a wince.

It was a tall man; her vision was a bit blurry so she couldn't make out too many details besides the fact that he was pale and in dark clothing and was rushing towards her. She turned her attention towards the sky and dully noted that it was clear, save for one or two faint clouds that stood out against the star-specked sky. A blood moon hung in the middle of the sky and it was slowly being eclipsed. Hands on her person dragged her attention away from the sky and she looked towards the man.

"Where in the hell did you even come from?" The man asked as he picked her up, bridal style.

"Aberdeen," She groaned out as pain wracked her body, "Aberdeen, Scotland."

He made a sound at that as he put her into his car. She welcomed the dry atmosphere; she had been in the cold for far too long and could feel ice cracking on her clothing. She wondered if the man was going to take her somewhere to kill her. She felt a pain in the back of her head and groaned quietly as the man closed the passenger door to the car. She probably had a concussion, lovely.

"What are you doing so far away from Scotland?" The man asked as he got back in the car.

"Exchange…Student…" she got out, "Might have…concussion…don't let…fall asleep."

"Right," He muttered, he started up the car and started to speed.

It was quiet and she wondered if the man was purposely ignoring her. She slowly moved her head to look out the window and narrowed her eyes at the scenery. Now that she was warming up things were starting to get a bit clearer. California didn't have a forest like this, at least not in the area she was in. Pine trees were usually in higher elevation areas when it came to California.

"Where is this?" She asked, slurring slightly but now able to say complete sentences.

"South Dakota," He replied, "About twenty minutes from the black hill regional park, it's a weird time to go camping."

"Not camping," She informed him, "Walking back to university…in California."

He almost stopped the car at that but looked at her as she moved an arm and let out a loud hiss of pain. His eyes then read the front of her shirt. At least she has good taste. She was covered in blood, and probably had a few broken bones. She seemed to have correctly guessed that she had a concussion from what he could tell. Her pupils were dilated like crazy.

"What's your favorite _Black Sabbath_ song?" He asked her.

"I'm torn between _Iron Man _and _War Pigs_," She admitted her slurred speech confusing when mixing with her heavy accent, "What about you?"

"_Children of the Grave_," He responded.

"Nice," She muttered, "my dorm mate says that I like mullet rock, don' know what she means by that, she won' tell me."

"She doesn't sound too fun," He commented, he was getting information from her, "What's your name kid?"

"Blair," she answered, "Blair MacDougal, I'd say it's nice to meet you, but you hit me with your car."

"You were standing in the middle of the road," He told her.

"I was crossing at a crosswalk on university drive," She informed him, "Oh fuck, I have a test tomorrow."

"You're worried about a test?" He asked as he turned on a road.

"It's anthropology," She responded, "That shits confusing and the teacher sounds like the one from _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_."

He actually let out a small laugh at that, he was humoring her with that one. She sent him a dirty look; it was undermined by the roundness of her face. The blood didn't help her case either. After a few minutes, she turned towards the window again.

"You said South Dakota?" She asked.

"Yes," He answered as they entered a city.

"Fuckin' weird," She muttered, "What kind of _Harry Potter _bullshite is this?"

He turned into a hospital and parked. He quickly unbuckled and got out of the car. She moved an arm and slowly moved to remove her seatbelt. Her shoulders hurt like a bitch, but she could unbuckle herself. The door next to her opened and he removed her backpack before picking her up.

"What the hell do you even carry in that bag?" He asked her.

"My school supplies," She answered as he closed the car door and locked it, "and my groceries, nothing that'll go bad anytime soon."

He headed into the emergency room and a few of the nurses in the vicinity looked at him for a few seconds before jumping into action. Blair frowned as her head throbbed with pain at the sudden explosion of noise. A nurse with a gurney ran forward and the man set her down. She brought a hand up and caught his jacket.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"Dean, Dean Winchester," He quietly replied.

"Like the rifle?" She asked, "That's an epic last name, mate."

She released him and the nurses began to cart her into a surgery room. She had a large gash on her left leg and it was covered in asphalt and dirt. They needed to clean and stitch that up before assessing the rest of her injuries. A nurse walked over to Dean and quietly pulled him out of the main walkway.

"What exactly happened?" She asked.

"She was wearing dark clothing and walking down the road at night," He answered, "I was barely able to slow down to thirty when I saw her."

"Did it happen at the crossroads a few miles out of the city limit?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, in fact, it did," He answered with a tilt of his head.

"She's the twentieth one this week," The nurse stated, "people have been appearing on that road and getting hit by cars. She's the first one to still be alive."

"When did this first start?" He asked.

"Monday," The nurse answered, "The Seventeenth, the first two that were brought in were already dead, but only for a few minutes."

"Has anything like this happened before?" He asked.

"No, this is the first time," she answered as a few other nurses passed them, "but all of these people have something weird in common, they carried electronics that wouldn't turn on but seemed to be high tech, almost futuristic."

"Almost sounds like a bad Sci-Fi show," He commented.

"Yeah," The nurse bit her lip slightly before holding out a clipboard, "Can you fill this out to the best of you knowledge, and we need some information about her."

"I'm not friends with her," He stated as he reluctantly accepted the clipboard.

"No, but any information helps and you can visit her when she's out of surgery to fill the rest of it out," The nurse replied, "If she had a backpack or anything, just bring it in and we'll put it in her room."

The nurse sashayed off and he watched her go. He raised his brows in appreciation before looking down at the paper on the clipboard. He knew her name and place of birth but didn't know her age or birthday. He scrawled in the information he did know and placed it up in the counter before heading back to his car. He pulled out his phone and pressed a button on his speed dial. It rang for a few seconds before being picked up.

"Dad, it's Dean," He stated.

"Dean, I'm busy," His father replied, "I'm in the middle of a hunt."

"Have you ever heard of people appearing out of thin air?" He asked.

"Not unless they're a demon," His dad replied.

"Well, I just hit a person with the Impala who claimed to have been in California before I hit her, and she isn't the first to appear out of nowhere," He informed his Father.

It was silent for a few seconds and he took the time to unlock his car and hoist her wet backpack onto his shoulders. He heard rustling on the other end. The car door to his Impala was closed and locked once again and he leaned against it. It was a cold night out, but not to the extent of cold that Blair had been. That girl had been freezing to the point where her shivering had most likely worsened her injuries.

"Was this at a crossroads?" His father finally asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered, "She said she was crossing at a crosswalk before I hit her."

"And tonight's a lunar eclipse of a blood moon," His father muttered, quickly connecting the dots, "Don't let her out of your sight, Dean. She might be dangerous."

"And if she turns out to be a normal human?" He lowly asked.

"Then it's up to you," Came the response, "if she turns out to be dangerous shoot her."

"Yes, sir," He hung up after that and headed back into the hospital.

A blonde nurse walked by and smiled kindly at him before it slowly turned flirtatious. He winked back at her and she blushed prettily. She then headed towards a room and walked in with a kind smile to the patient inside. The nurse from earlier walked up to him.

"She's out of surgery and is awake in her room," She informed him, "She has a minor concussion and some fractured bones."

"That's lucky," he commented as he was led to the room.

Blair was sitting up in a hospital bed looking at a TV playing the news. She had a look of disbelief on her face as George W. Bush gave a speech. She ran a hand through her hair, which he had been sure reached her waist before but was barely touching her jaw, and winced when she hit a particular spot. The nurse gave a quiet cough to announce their presence and the heart monitor sped up as Blair jumped in surprise.

"Hello, Nurse Judy," She greeted.

"You'll fall asleep if you watch the news," Judy commented as she walked in, "The man who brought you in is here to visit."

"Thank you, Nurse Judy," Blair quietly stated.

Judy gave a tight-lipped smile before waking out and leaving the two alone in the room. Blair was finally able to see what Dean looked like. He was a handsome man, tall, broad-shouldered, nice profile, lovely green eyes, and a small, faint smattering of freckles on his face. She shook herself from those thoughts and coughed slightly before motioning to the chair next to the bed with a bandaged up hand. He took it and they both sat there in conversational silence, Bush was still talking in the background.

"Anything broke?" Dean asked in a way to make small talk.

"My pride," Blair quipped, "The Doctors said that if you'd been going faster my head would've cracked open and I'd be dead, so thank you for slowing down."

"Don't mention it," He commented with a weird expression on his face.

"Is the news on a rerun?" She asked, "Is it an important day in history month or something?"

"Why?" He asked, "Who do you think the president is?"

"The Cheeto man," She dryly stated, "President Donald Trump."

"What planet are you from?" He asked her, "There's no way in hell that Donald Trump could be president."

"He ran against Hillary Clinton in twenty sixteen," She replied, "she blindsided good old socialist Bernie Sanders."

He didn't reply and she turned to look at him. He was looking at her as if she was some kind of alien. She raised a brow at him and regretted that action as the stitches on her forehead were pulled by the movement. She winced before reaching a hand up and pressing at the stitches. She waited for him to say something.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Hand me my chrome book," She stated, "It was inside an _AC/DC_ padded case so it might've survived me hitting the pavement."

He opened her back pack and looked past the junk food, and salt of all things, and found a small, black case with the _AC/DC _logo on it. He lifted it up and she nodded at him. He held it out to her and she accepted it and unzipped the case. She let out a sigh of relief and pulled out what looked to be a small, sleek laptop. She opened it and pulled out cable from a pouch inside the case. She plugged one end into the laptop and motioned for him to plug the other into the socket. He did so and she crossed her fingers as it slowly booted up.

"Thank, God," She muttered, typing in her key code quickly and moving to the side so he could sit on the bed, "There's room for two and I really don't want to fuck up the cable."

He got up and sat on the bed, the movement caused her to wince a little as her left leg was moved. He looked at the screen and raised his brows. The background to her laptop was a picture of her and two other people. They were all identical and he almost moved back as she pulled up a browser, she didn't know how much data she had left but she was going to use it to prove a point. She went to her google docs and clicked on the Washington Post that she had saved from 2016.

"What is all of this?" He asked.

"It's a chrome book," She told him and at his blank look she rolled her eyes, "It's made by the overlord that is Google to be a browsing laptop, it's ideal for students since a cheap model is around two hundred dollars."

"How do I know you didn't fake all this?" He asked, "For all I know you could be testing a new product."

"This would be too much work," She shrugged, "I actually do have a life, so, how do I know that you aren't messing with me and trying to make me think that it's two thousand and five?"

He hated that she had a point. She would get along with his brother. Were all college kids like them? He hoped not, a college would seem like such a bore if they were. She moved through the article and he quickly read the page. It looked official. He was getting a bit scared. What could have the power to even cause someone to move back in time none the less halfway across the country?

"You said California, right?" He asked.

"Aye," She confirmed as she closed the article and closed the laptop, "and you said South Dakota."

"Was there anything weird going on at your school?" He asked.

"No, the only thing weird was the fact that it was a blood moon," She answered, "and the weather, there wasn't a forecast for rain yet it was pouring by the time I was heading back to my dorm."

"Right," He muttered before picking up the clipboard, "We need to fill out your information."

"Hand it over," She muttered.

He did so and she began to fill it out. She paused for a few seconds and tapped the pen against her chin. She had a habit of chewing on the ends of pens that she was trying to break. She placed the clipboard against her knees before turning to him. He waited for her to ask her question.

"What do I put for birthdate?" She asked, "I can't exactly say nineteen ninety-seven."

"You're eight?" He asked her.

"I'm twenty," She stated in a blunt tone, "Do I look eight to you?"

"Just put nineteen eighty-five," He told her as he read at the information she had written down.

"All done," She muttered before rubbing at her eyes, "Fuck I just want to sleep."

"Right," Dean muttered, "Visiting hours are almost over, I'll visit tomorrow."

"Bye Dean," She stated, "If I can, I'll most likely be asleep at that time just wake me up and I'll groggily converse with ya."

He let out a breath of disbelief as she turned back to the TV and used the remote to channel surf before settling on a British television show. _Doctor Who_ and it was the Tom Baker season that they were airing. She leaned back and enjoyed the episode as he got up and left the room. He dropped off the clipboard, after memorizing the information, and headed back to his car. He had some research to do.

Blair looked back towards the doors as the nurses began to dim the lights in different rooms. She was stuck awake with a headache; at least she had something entertaining to watch. She was scared, that was something she was certain of. That hadn't been a recording of Bush that had been the real deal. She ran a hand through her hair again, something she did when stressed, and began to look around the room.

People can't travel back in time. It's impossible with the current technology available, and even then to do so in such a quick way and halfway across the country? She carefully ran a hand down her face, careful of the stitches on her forehead and left cheek, and looked towards the television. It was advertising the return of _Doctor Who_ by announcing the next episode in its marathon. The return was with the R.T. Davis era that so many people remembered fondly, she herself included, though that episode _Love & Monsters _was interesting, to say the least. She looked up towards the ceiling and sighed.

"Is this because I make church jokes?" She quietly asked, making a face at how crazy she must seem to be talking to the ceiling, "Because they are just jokes, I don't mean them."

She shook her head at her actions and reached for her chrome book. It was time for her to do her own investigation as to what was happening. She opened her browser and noticed that she had an email. She went into her Gmail and her eyebrows shot up. Since when did God have an email? She got curious and opened it.

_Blair MacDougal,_

_It's not because of the church jokes that you are here, I actually find them funny. No, you are here because someone wanted to perform an experiment and I couldn't see who. This world has already run its course once, and in yours, it had a television show that was in its fourteenth season, and someone wanted to see what would happen with an unknown variable. A blood moon and a lunar eclipse was a perfect way to power up to pull people through._

_You are the first to survive the experience of going through the dimensions, so, kudos. My gift to you is your laptop and phone; please don't lose them I don't want to put them back in your hands if you do. I am going to wipe any documents about the future from them, so just let them charge for now. I put something at the crossroads to explain your appearance, a bit cliché but I think you'll get a kick out of it._

She stopped reading for a few seconds and looked towards the ceiling again and gave a groan. God? Really? God of all things doesn't know who is screwing with her life? What is it? Some middle-aged man with nothing better to do? Is she some kind of prophet for the lord now? She wanted to roll her eyes at that thought. She went back to reading.

_I know you are probably upset right now, and I get it. I really do, but try to look at this as once in a lifetime opportunity. Granted, you have no clue what is going on. _(Tell her something she didn't know)._ Stick with the Winchester's, yes they are named after the gun, and you might make it out alive. It's not a guarantee; in fact, you'll be put through hell._

_It's your best bet though. Stick with them. Also, you might experience some…interesting dreams after this. I'm trying to keep you alive kiddo, remember that. If I find out who pulled you through, be it witch or demon, I'll send another email._

_Do not, under any circumstances, tell the Winchester's that you were brought here by something. I will give you the okay when the time comes. You're a smart kid. Don't get yourself killed._

_Your friendly neighborhood God._

She almost wanted to laugh at that signature. She actually did laugh at it. Who knew that God had a sense of humor of all things? She closed her browser and closed her chrome book and set it on the bedside table to charge. She moved towards the edge of the bed and swung her legs out from under the covers. Her left leg was completely covered in bandages; she had four different stitches along deep gashes and had almost completely broken her leg. The doctor said that in a couple of weeks to two months she'd be good as new, he didn't have an exact time frame since he didn't know if she'd be on her feet or moving around.

She tentatively placed her feet on the floor and gently pushed herself off the bed. She almost cried out in pain as she put her weight on her legs. Those hurt the most out of her entire body; her siblings would be having a laugh at the fact that she survived getting hit by a car of all things. She ignored that train of thought for a few seconds as she slowly shuffled towards her bag and dug out her phone from the inner pocket. She pressed the home button and it lit up showing a picture of her old cat Minerva peeking out of a bundle of blankets with large eyes looking up at the phone. A soft smile appeared on her face at the sight of the picture.

She found her charger and plugged it in to charge before shuffling back to the bed. She climbed back in and got comfortable under the thin blankets. She continued watching the marathon and reached over to pull her bag towards her. She grabbed a box of Pocky and opened it up. She spent her night watching _Doctor Who_.

Xx

Dean was getting a headache from the amount of reading he was doing. Blair didn't exist, at least not in the context of what he was thinking. She must share the same name as a character from a slice of life comic book series from Japan. The character was one of three born to a family of Scottish Morticians. He searched for a website to read it on, it was his only lead, and began to read the few chapters available.

He ran a hand down his face. It was all there, at least the information and technology was. He was currently on a page where she was walking from a grocery store and had gotten drenched by a group of asshole frat boys. That explained why she had been so soaked, but it didn't explain the ice that had formed on her body and the fact that her blood had been frozen in certain parts of her body. Her story ended when she vanished at a crosswalk, on a crossroad, on the night of a blood moon.

He knew of a few things that could possibly pull that stunt off. One of which was a very powerful witch. He made a face and really hoped that it wasn't a witch that powerful. It would be a bitch to hunt down. He closed down the browser of the public computer he was using and began to collect all the papers surrounding him. A nearby librarian helped him put everything away before shooing him out the door. They were closing in a few minutes after all.

He headed back to his car and drove back to the cheap hotel he was staying at. It was clean, but it always took a few tries to get the door to unlock with the rusty key he'd been given. He parked and headed into the room. A musty smell met him as he walked in and he wrinkled his nose slightly. The room had been checked out by a smoker before him and he could still smell the lingering scent of cigarette smoke. He shut the door behind him and locked it before dumping the keys on a bedside table and opening up the mini fridge to grab a beer.

He sat down on one of the queen sized beds and opened his beer. He took a swig of it before setting it on the bedside table. He had a headache from everything that had happened. He now had to babysit a woman who may or may not be dangerous. A Scottish woman who, even though she had great taste in music, should be eight years old at this time, hell, she shouldn't technically exist.

He ran his hand down his face at that thought and picked up his beer before chugging it. He finished it with ease and got up to throw the bottle away and remove his leather jacket so he could get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be stressful for him. He was going to attempt to sign Blair out of the hospital and head back to the road she appeared on. He was going to get answers about what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

_I changed the title._

* * *

Chapter 2 _Symbol of the Crossroad_

* * *

Blair blankly stared at a Doctor as he wrote something down on a clipboard. Apparently, she was out of the danger zone with her concussion, but she wasn't tired. She didn't really feel like sleeping. Her mind was far too busy to sleep. The Doctor gave her a small smile before putting the clipboard on a rack attached to the railing of the bed. He walked out of the room and she leaned back in the bed. She rubbed her eyes and turned towards the television that was currently playing the news. It was currently showing the weather, a low seventy degrees, and clear, sunny skies.

"This is so fuckin' weird," She muttered as she frowned at the television.

She swung her legs out of the bed and grabbed the crutch that the Doctor left behind. There was some pain upon standing up, but not as much as the day before. She was putting away her Chrome Book and phone when someone knocked on the door. She looked up to see Dean standing in the doorway. He had a small smile on his face and she could tell that it was slightly forced.

"Mornin'," she greeted, closing her bag up and attempting to pick it up.

She barely lifted it off the ground when she felt pain flare through her back and she quickly put it down. It would most likely take a while before she could pick up the behemoth that was her school bag. Dean had watched that with keen eyes and winced slightly. He was going to have to carry that bag, wasn't he?

"The Doctor said you were free to leave," he informed her as he sat down on the hospital bed.

"Oh, did he, that's nice," She muttered.

A nurse knocked on the door and the two turned to face him. He held up a bundle of clothes that contained her shirt and a new pair of jeans. The pair of jeans was something she hadn't been expecting. She could've gone around in the hospital pants and be pretty happy about that. They were a rather nice light blue color.

"Your pants were completely shredded, but your shirt is still in good condition," the nurse told her with a small smile, "A few of the other nurses chipped in to get you a new pair of pants."

"Thank you," Blair smiled as she accepted the clothes.

The nurse sent a look towards Dean before leaving. Dean frowned at that and held up his hands. Blair gave him a small shrug as she felt something in the jeans. She pulled it out and her eyebrows disappeared into her bangs at the sight of a couple of phone numbers. Stitches and pain be damned at her surprise.

"I think I scored some numbers," She stated before shaking her head in amusement, "What can I help you with, Dean?"

"You want to find the thing that brought you here?" He asked.

She had been unfolding her shirt and checking to see the damages when he asked her that. She paused and blankly looked down at the shirt. God, had told her not to say anything, but Dean had still figured it out. She thought about her situation from a critical and rational level. She didn't have anywhere else to go; the Doctor couldn't find any information on her family. She didn't even exist. The information she had given the hospital was the only information that existed on her. She was no longer the college kid born in '97, but now the woman that appeared out of nowhere born in '85.

"Aye, and I'm going to punch it in its face when I do," she confirmed, at his expression she gave a wry expression, "I don't like it when people mess with my life."

"What are you a control freak?" He questioned.

"Not really," She answered, "How'd you feel if some milk-drinker pulled you from your time and stuck you in the past?"

"I'd hunt the son of a bitch down," He answered truthfully.

"There ya go," She stated as she headed towards the bathroom, "Give me a few minutes and we can continue talking, I'd rather be in some real clothes."

He nodded and she headed into the bathroom, her speed had improved a little as she started to get used to the crutch. As soon as the door closed he moved towards the backpack and began to root through it. Junk food, a can of Coca Cola, five textbooks, a pencil pouch, a large jar of instant coffee, a giant canister of salt, her electronics along with the cables, a pair of headphones, a weird gaming console, and a couple of notebooks. There was nothing unnatural. Not even a hex bag to explain what had nabbed her.

He put the bag down and closed it as the bathroom door opened. Her hair was wet and clinging to her cheeks as she tried to get comfortable with her crutch again. The jeans were of a similar style to the pair she had been wearing before, tight in the legs that showed off the slight definition she had. The shirt was a bit large on her and made her seem smaller than she was. She was pretty cute in the girl next door way, definitely not his type.

"You ready to leave?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I don't really have anywhere else to go," She shrugged, "What do you have in mind?"

"The road I found you on?" He offered.

She gave him a small smile and headed towards her bag again. She leaned the crutch against the wall and used her right arm to pick up the bag. There was some pain in her left side, but it stopped when the bag was on her back. She took a few minutes to let all the pain go away.

"Are you supposed to be carrying that thing around?" Dean questioned.

"My bones are brittle at the moment, so, technically no," she explained as she gently pulled on her socks and red converse, "Give me a couple of weeks and some milk and I'll be fine, as for the weight, well, I just shouldn't fall with it on."

He looked at her in disbelief as she motioned for him to go through the door first. He did so and took the lead as they slowly exited the hospital. She was breathing heavily by the time they made it out. She stopped in her tracks at the sight of the car that had hit her.

"You drive an Impala?" She asked as she picked up her pace in excitement, "I haven't seen one of these since my Granda retired from restoring cars."

"You ever learn how to fix a car?" Dean asked as he helped her take off the backpack and toss it into the trunk.

"I wish," She replied, "he passed away a few years before I began to drive, and my mum would always pull me away when he tried to teach me."

"You have a controlling mom," He commented as she got into the front seat.

"That's the gist of it," She confirmed as he got into the driver's seat and started the car.

She smiled at the sound of a purring engine as he pulled the car out of the parking space. She moved the crutch between her hands as she watched the trees past them by. She really didn't like the fact that someone had found it to be entertaining to pull her from her normal life. She rested her right cheek against the padding of her crutch and continued to look out the window.

"Not fan of talking?" Dean asked her.

"Sorry, my brother and sister are the talkers of the family," Blair informed him, "I'm a great listener though."

"How old are your siblings?" He asked.

"Twenty," She answered, at his look she chuckled in slight amusement, "We're triplets, it runs in my Mum's side of the family."

"So your mom was a triplet?" He asked.

"And my Gran, and my great Gran," She confirmed, "The past ten generations of my family have been triplets, no one knows why."

"Anyone in your family ever made a deal with a demon?" He asked in a tone that made it seem like he was joking.

"No," She responded with a small smile, "We've been good Catholic's, went to church every Sunday, nice 'n proper."

Dean made a sound at that and turned on some music. The sounds of _Renegade _by Styx started to play and all attempts at conversation stopped as they headed down a road. Slight tapping came from the two of them as the song played. After twenty minutes he pulled over near a crossroad and she sighed. It was time to investigate the surrounding area to see what could possibly have happened. She had no idea what had happened and didn't even know what to look for.

"So what are we looking for?" She asked as she slowly got out of the car.

"Anything out of the ordinary," He told her.

She looked at him in disbelief and shook her head slightly. She closed the car door, wincing at the squeaking sound it made, and started to hobble towards the crossroad. The only thing that was strange to her was the slightly metallic taste in her mouth that grew stronger the closer she got to the point where the roads crossed. Dean was already looking around with a frown on his face. She stopped in the intersection, the part that had some blood still on the asphalt, and looked down.

There was something on the ground. It looked as though the asphalt had been pulled up and then hastily placed back. She slowly bent down and pushed some of the asphalt away. A painted, red line was uncovered.

"Dean! I found something!" She called out.

He stopped peeking through some of the bushes on the side of the road and headed towards her. She was slowly standing back up when he reached her. She nodded towards the red line. She was hoping that she hadn't imagined it.

"Please tell me that you can see that," She stated.

"Yeah, I see it," He stated as he knelt down and brushed more asphalt away.

A small, bright red circle was unearthed and a symbol was shown to them. She stared at it for a few seconds before sighing. A bit cliché he said, it was more than a bit cliché. Ben had been taking a demonology class for shits and giggles, and she had opened one of his books out of boredom and curiosity. That was a summoning symbol with a few Latin phrases that spoke of the moon and lunar occurrences.

"Great," Dean stated as he stood up, "A summoning symbol."

"A what?" She asked, remembering Gods words to not say anything about being brought through, she got to play stupid.

"A summoning symbol," he stated, "one on steroids."

"What exactly does a summoning symbol do?" She asked.

"It's in the name," He informed her, "This one has Latin to bring people through, not to put them back."

"And no idea or lead to who or what put it there," She muttered before turning her face towards the sky, "Fuck."

"Seems like you're permanently stuck here," He commented as he walked back towards his car.

She let out a scoff at that. She already knew that she was stuck. It didn't mean she had to like it. Her friendly neighborhood God hasn't given her much information to work with. Dean came back with a pickaxe and quickly brought it down upon the symbol. He did it again and again until the symbol was completely destroyed. He put the tool back into his trunk and she slowly headed back to the car.

The metallic taste in her mouth was gone. It had vanished as soon as he broke the symbol. She grabbed her phone from her bag and hopped into the front seat. Dean was still messing with the symbol so she went and checked her email. Most of her apps were gone and her contacts had been wiped clean. She was left a few pictures of her family and cat. That was it.

Well, there was a new email from God.

_That symbol wasn't me. Whatever brought you here has left the area and is hiding. Stay with the Winchester's and ignore their dad. He might think you're supernatural. Just be polite, shouldn't be too hard for you._

She was so tempted to send him an email but settled for deleting the email and looking up towards the car roof. She was finally starting to feel tired. Her eyes felt dry and every time she blinked it grew harder to keep them open. Her mystery was only a fourth of the way solved, and it was getting weirder. She exited out of her email and went to contacts as Dean climbed into the driver's seat.

"Have you heard anything from your family?" He asked.

"No, all my electronics seem to have been wiped," She grumbled, "All I have are some pictures and that one article, put in your phone number so that I have some form of communication with you."

She held out her phone and he accepted it. It took him a few seconds before he was tapping away at the screen and inputting his number. He handed it back to her and she thought of a contact name for him. **Dean Burrito**, it made her smile. She took a quick picture of him and set it as his contact picture.

"When does that phone come out?" He asked her.

"The iPhone 5s comes out in twenty thirteen," She replied, "I sent you text so you know my number; it's a picture of my cat."

"I didn't peg you for a crazy cat lady," He commented as he started the car up.

"I only had the one and she died last year," she stated, a sad expression passed on her face, "I grew up with that cat, and she was a good animal."

"I thought all cats were evil," He commented.

"She had her moments, but she used to curl up next to my face at night," she smiled as she retold the story, "it was nice, especially during the winter."

"Sounds cute," He muttered.

"Yeah, she was the runt of a litter of three and kept a kitten like face for her entire life," She chuckled before a sour expression showed on her face, "God do I miss that cat."

He didn't comment on that as his cassette tape finished playing. Blair looked at it in surprise before a chuckle came out. She hadn't seen a cassette tape since she was four. Oh that was nostalgic, just like a VCR and VHS.

"You still use a cassette tape?" She asked him as she ejected it from the stereo to change it with another, "I haven't seen one of these since I was four."

"Not all of us have future technology," he defended.

"Or a way of buying CDs to replace a cassette," she added, "I used to work in an old record store; the owner would give me any of the old CDs that weren't selling."

"Sounds like a sweet gig," he actually smiled at that.

"Yeah, I had music from jazz to Japanese Metal," She smiled, "what artist next?"

"Black Sabbath," He stated.

She searched through his cassette tapes, after putting the Styx one away, and found a few Black Sabbath tapes. She chose _Paranoid_ and put it in. She was slightly amazed that the tapes still played. They seemed well-loved, something that had been used a hundred times. Usually cassette tapes didn't have that long of a life.

"Nice choice," Dean stated as he tapped along to the song _War Pigs_.

He was starting to find a common ground with the kid. He found that he couldn't see her as anything but a kid. Her happy smile, she had a small gap between her two front teeth, was very childlike. She was a round faced kid who was most likely in the wrong place at the wrong time. That symbol had been a one way ticket for whoever was unlucky enough to fall prey to it. Twenty people had been pulled through that symbol, and only one was lucky enough to survive.

She was currently sitting in his car looking at her phone with a happy smile on her face. He could see the slight worry and stress on her face, mainly highlighted by the bags and circles under her bloodshot eyes, and knew that she was freaking out about this as well. He was starting to get hungry, and he knew that he made well over three hundred dollars in a poker game the night before he hit her. He drove into town and looked around for a mom and pops diner or restaurant.

Eventually he found one and the phone was put away into a front pocket. Blair was looking around in confusion and he got out of the car. She followed suit, a bit slower of course, and locked the car door before closing it. She wished she didn't have the crutch so that she could put her hands into her pockets.

"Carl and Lois," She read, "Lunch or breakfast?"

"Lunch," Dean replied, "Did you actually eat the hospital food?"

"I did," She nodded as they headed towards the doors, "It wasn't half bad."

He didn't actually understand that as she opened the door for him and he walked in. She followed after and a waitress smiled at the two. Blair was slightly amused when the waitress quickly checked Dean out. Dean turned up the charm with a smile.

"Is it table for one or two?" The waitress asked.

"Two," he replied.

"Right this way," She responded.

They followed after the yellow wearing waitress and were seated at a booth. She left them alone to figure out what they wanted to drink and Blair picked up the menu in front of her. She couldn't help but be amused by the similar situation. Ben had been hit on in the same way. When you are one of three, and look nearly identical, you sometimes get flirted with as well.

"What's so funny?" Dean questioned.

"My brother gets hit on in the same way," Blair answered, "It's just nice to know that this time I won't be hit on."

"You three did look exactly alike," He commented.

"Damn near identical, save for the hair and voices," she stated, "our family used to color code us when we were kids, I was red, Bridge was pink, and Ben was blue."

"Should've made Bridge white," he joked, she let out a snort of laughter.

"We come from a family of stuck up morticians," She wryly commented, "They wouldn't know fun if it bit them in the arse the bleeding tarts."

"Morticians, huh, fun," He stated as the waitress came back.

"What'll it be?" She asked.

"A coke," Dean ordered.

"Okay and you?" She turned to Blair.

"A hot tea, please," Blair responded in an American accent.

Dean was looking at her in surprise as the waitress walked off to grab the drinks. Blair had been returning to her menu when she caught the look Dean was giving her. She raised her brows; the stitches barely even hurt at that point, and sat up. She didn't want to bring attention to her accent. It wouldn't do to stand out at this point if the thing that brought her through that summoning symbol was around.

"What?" She asked in her normal voice, "You yanks have a very easy accent to mimic; I've been able to do an American accent since I was six."

"A little warning next time," He asked, he was still wary of her but she seemed far too normal.

"Will do," She muttered, "What are you having?"

"The burger," He replied "You?"

"Fish and chips," She shrugged.

"A bit on the nose," he commented.

"Almost," She grinned, "They don't exactly have haggis."

"Is that stuff even good?" He asked.

"God no, couldn't stand haggis," She chuckled as her nose crinkled at the memory of the smell of haggis, "It's one of those things that was made to make sure nothing was wasted back when food was scarce."

The waitress walked up with their drinks and a kettle of hot water. She placed them down in front of them and got a little notepad ready to take their orders. Dean and Blair stared at the other to decide who would order first. Blair rolled her eyes and smiled up at the waitress.

"Fish and chips, please," She ordered, her accent slipped out a bit when she said the food name.

"A burger for me," Dean ordered with a smile.

"R-Right," the waitress quickly left the table with the order and the two shared a look.

"You slipped on your accent," He pointed out.

"It's certain things," She grumbled, "Good old English food, always does me in."

She picked up the kettle and poured some water into the teacup she had been given. Their tea selection was sorely lacking, then again she was a lover of herbal tea, but eventually she chose a nice black tea that had just a hint of pomegranate. Dean was sipping on his soda while she made her tea. He always thought that Europeans added milk and sugar to their tea; it might've just been the English. He knew better than to call a Scottish woman English. He'd seen _Braveheart _enough times to know that, that was a bad idea. He pulled out his phone to see if her message actually sent.

He was welcomed to a small cat looking out of a bunch of blankets. Damn it, her cat was adorable. The big eyes and kitten like face was hard to hate. He saved her number and created a contact name. **Blair** he just went with her name and put her on his speed dial for the number three. His dad was one and he needed to put his brother as number two.

"What name did you put for my contact?" He asked her.

"Dean Burrito," She stated as she watched her tea seep into the water, "I think it's mainly due to sleep deprivation."

"Why didn't you get a coffee?" He asked.

"I haven't had tea in a while and black tea has caffeine in it," She stated, "Not much, but enough to see me through till nighttime."

"What were you going to college for?" He asked.

"The culinary arts with a minor in fine arts," She answered, "Most of what I'm doing right now is getting my general education out of the way."

"You can cook?" He asked in surprise.

"Only one of my siblings to be able to," She answered in a flat tone, "Bridge can burn water, we used to joke that she was attempting to make holy water."

"By burning the hell out of it," He nodded, getting the joke.

She grinned at that and their food arrived. He knew it was because the diner was basically empty except for three other people. The conversation stopped as the two dug into their food. He could tell that manners had been ingrained in Blair by the way she was able to quickly, and cleanly, eat her food. It didn't take the two long to eat their food. He was impressed that she could keep up with his eating speed, having a retired military father helped with quick eating times.

"How'd you eat that fast?" He asked her.

"I liked being done first at family dinners," She responded, "I don't like being around my uncle on my dad's side of the family."

He got all he needed from that information to know that her Uncle was a creep. He made a face at that information and stood up from the table. She slowly followed after him, finishing her tea and grabbing her crutch. She wondered what they were going to do next as he placed money on the table.

They headed back to the car, Blair waiting for a few seconds as Dean unlocked the passenger door, and they headed off. They drove for another twenty minutes until they reached the hotel that Dean had been staying at. She had to fight the joke that was waiting to be made.

"Y'know there's a joke to be made here," She commented as he parked the car.

"I already bought you dinner," Dean stated.

She let out a laugh at that and got out. She closed the door behind her and headed towards the trunk. She wanted her backpack, and her 3DS. Maybe she'd do some studying or play some Pokémon. She didn't know. Dean unlocked the trunk and she picked up her bag and slung it over her good shoulder. He picked up his own bag before closing the trunk. He had the key to the room so she had to wait a few minutes while he unlocked the door.

"That is one rusted lock," She commented as he finally got the door open.

"Perks of being a Winchester," he muttered as he entered the room.

"Is everyone that has that last name unlucky?" She asked as she entered the room and closed the door behind her, "You've got Sarah Winchester who spent the rest of her life building a mystery house after the death of her family, supposedly due to spirits."

"That's the house in California," He muttered, "Have you been to it?"

"I have, almost fell down a two story drop because I opened the wrong door," She admitted, "Didn't see any of the famous spirits and neither did my siblings."

He raised his brows before sitting on his bed. Her bag was placed at the end of the other bed and she sat down. Her left leg was shaking a bit and she sighed. The stitches on that leg were killing her, but she refused to take any pain medication. She didn't want to get addicted to it.

"What is it that you do exactly?" She finally asked Dean.

"I'm a hunter," He replied as he pulled off his jacket.

"Of animals?" She asked as she lay down on the bed, "not the strangest occupation."

"Of the supernatural," He corrected, she might as well know since she's going to be stuck with him.

She was quiet for a few minutes and he watched as she covered her eyes to think about what he said. He got up to grab a drink while she contemplated his words. If he had said that to her before she found herself displaced and friends with God, she would've called him crazy. She would've told him to get bent in a number of different ways, actually.

"If you had told me this before you hit me with your car, I would've called you crazy," She informed him, "But even I can't rationally explain this situation."

"Let me guess, family skeptic?" He asked, his tone slightly amused.

"Fuck off," She muttered as she rolled to be on her stomach.

Her heart hadn't been in that, and he knew it. He opened his beer and sat back down on his bed. He found the TV remote and pressed the on button. He was flipping through the channels when he came across the show she had been watching in at the hospital.

"You may be a Doctor," he heard her quote in unison with the TV, "But I am _the_ Doctor, the definite article you might say."

"How many times have you watched this series?" He asked.

"I grew up watching Tom Bakers _Doctor Who_," She answered as she moved towards the pillows to relax and watch the episode, "Actually, I grew up watching most of the Doctors who had home video releases, he's just a personal favorite."

"Is this from the seventies?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, the first series of the show started in the sixties," She informed him, "It was a bit more sexist back then but by the seventies they had moved past that with Sarah Jane Smith and stronger female companions."

"You're a total nerd," He commented.

"Yeah," There was no use denying it, "I also play Pokémon and Nintendo as if I truly was an eight year old."

She got a look for that one and she grinned slightly as he contemplated changing the channel. He was actually invested in what was happening and put the remote down. He actually enjoyed science fiction, but tended to stick to movies like _Porky's II_. Something a bit more on the raunchy side with humor mixed in.

"Ever seen the movie _Periscope Down?_" She asked.

"No," He responded.

"You'd probably like it," She told him, "It has an American Naval theme with some good humor mixed in, my roommate showed it to me one night."

He made a mental note to see it. He turned his attention back to the TV and wondered where this show was when he was a kid. He would've lost his shit, well internally, and have been less bored. He knew that his brother would've loved the series as well; it was right up his alley with the scientific words that the Doctor was spouting.

"Are you getting invested?" Blair teased, "Is it because of Elisabeth Sladen?"

"Is that Sarah Jane?" He asked.

"Yeah," She confirmed, "She passes away in two thousand and eleven of cancer, and it was a sad day."

He looked towards her and noted her expression. It was genuinely sad and upset. He wondered if she had met the woman. She sat up and pulled off her shoes and socks.

"You ever meet her?" He asked.

"Once, when I was very little," she answered, "I ran into her in a bookshop down in London, she told me to do what I wanted to do, and not what my mum wanted me to do."

"She seems like a lovely lady," He commented as he appreciated the younger version of her running across the screen.

"Yeah, it was the first time someone had told me that," She admitted and he looked towards her, "Everyone told me to follow in my mum's footsteps since it would make sure I'd be set for life, but I wanted to be like my Da a chef."

"Did you know your dad?" He asked.

"No, he died after I turned three," She answered, "My gran was the one to tell me stories about him and show me pictures."

She pulled out her phone and unlocked it before hobbling towards him. She found a picture she had scanned with a printer and saved to her phone. It was her father smiling happily as three toddlers were held in his arms. She showed it to Dean who looked at the picture. Her Dad was smiling at the hat that had been put on his head by a smaller version of Blair. He could tell it was her due to the smile; she was the only one that had a smile that completely lit up her face even with it being extremely chubby as a toddler with crazy hair.

"You were a cute kid," he complimented.

"Thanks," She took the compliment, "The three of us looked more like him than our mum, though I'm the only one that got his wavy hair."

"The others have straight?" He asked.

"No, they frizz," She grinned as she leaned over and swiped left three times.

A picture of her and her siblings outside showed how their hair worked. It had been very humid and she had curly hair while her siblings were rocking afros. He couldn't help but laugh at the different expression on their faces. Blair was laughing, the only male was pinching the bridge of his nose, and Bridget was reaching for Blair to hit her. Identical faces, but very different personalities.

"You guys seem to know how to throw a party," he commented as he handed the phone back.

"Bridget does," She stated, "The three of us are an odd bunch in the family, black sheep who do what they want to do."

"Anyone support you?" He asked.

"Both Grandparents on both sides of the family," she stated as she dug around her bag for her phone charger, "they didn't at first, but then they wanted to see us happy."

"Sounds like a stable family," He muttered, he didn't have that.

He was actually jealous. He would rather put up with an overbearing parent who wanted him to be successful, than his father's expectations. He both loved and hated his job as a hunter. She found her charger and plugged it in.

"I bet you've had it harder than me," She commented as she hooked up her phone, "I can't really complain."

He didn't know how to respond to that as she lay down in bed and closed her eyes. It didn't take long until her breathing evened out and she was completely asleep. It was two hours before she moved in her sleep and muttered something. He sent her a look when she stated _'don't go home you fuckin' tart, he's waiting to hurt you'_. She sounded like she was having some kind of nightmare before it stopped and she rolled on to her left side with a slight sound of pain. He turned off the TV and got up to make sure everything was locked up. He grabbed a shotgun and laid it next to his bed and made sure his pistol was loaded before he pulled off his shoes and laid down to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 _Sam Winchester_

* * *

Blair was currently picking at the bottom of a black shirt that was a size larger than she usually wore. They had moved from their location when Dean hadn't been contacted by his father for two weeks and a day. It was the 31st of October and she was now borrowing shirts from Dean because he needed to get to his brother and they didn't have enough time to hit up a thrift store. She was sitting in the Impala, which she had learned was nicknamed Baby, and waiting for Dean to finish filling up on gas.

"You look excited," He commented as he looked into the window to see how full the tank was getting.

"I get to meet the famous little brother," She smiled, "Should I be worried about making a bad impression?"

"No, you guys'll get along far too well," He stated.

"It'll be okay, Dean burrito," She told him, "I just…I've been having a real bizarre dream the past two weeks, think it might be from stress?"

"Well, I have bits and pieces about it," He admitted, "Did you know you mutter in your sleep?"

"Ben has told me that many times," She stated, "apparently, I once had a dream about Goat soup. The cunt keeps bringing it up to embarrass me when I get hit on at a bar."

He would never get over how she cursed. He has gained many new phrases over the past weeks. He watched as she flexed her right hand and she gave a slight wince. Her bones were starting to heal, which was perfect for her, but there was a lot of pain in the process. It didn't help that some of the smaller deep cuts were healed to the point where he'd need to remove the stitches, and soon. That would be painful if the she moved and caused the cuts to get deeper.

"Just be your normal charming self and you'll be fine," he assured her.

"Lay off the cursing," she translated with a grin, "got it."

He laughed at that and finished filling up the impala. He headed inside to pay for the gas and grab a few snacks. As he was checking out he noticed that the kid that ran the register was taking glances out the window and towards his car. He decided to mess with him.

"You lookin' up my baby sister?" He gruffly asked, making himself seem more intimidating.

"N-no sir," The cashier quickly stuttered out as he held out a piece of paper with shaking hands, "Here's your receipt, have a nice day."

Dean gave a curt nod before grabbing his items and heading out of the small building. His back was turned from the window and an amused grin was on his face. Blair was playing a game on her weird system and wasn't paying attention. He pressed the can of tea he got her against her neck.

"Ah yes, the cold hand of death," She stated as her shoulders hunched up to protect her neck, "Thank you, Dean."

"For the _cold hand of death_? Or the tea?" He asked as he got into the drivers seat.

"Both," She stated as she opened the can of tea that gave a quick hiss.

He raised his brows and started driving. It would be dark by the time they got to Stanford. He was proud of his little brother. The kid had gotten a full ride due to excellent grades in school. He heard the sounds of buttons being pressed and quickly looked over to see that she was playing a game with furrowed brows and deep concentration. She was wearing one of his _Metallica_ shirts and it hung off her shoulders a bit.

"So, what school is your brother going to?" She asked as she closed her gaming system.

"Stanford on a full scholarship," He replied.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive," She commented in surprise, "he must be pretty smart."

"What about yourself miss Cambridge University?" He pointed out, "Why did you go to an American college?"

"Because the American College had a better culinary course," She replied, "It was the better option, though Cambridge would've looked better on a job application."

He made a sound at that and she smiled before looking out the window. The drive was filled with the sounds of _Metallica_ and slight conversation. They had to stop along the road twice, once to fill the impala with gas and another time for something to eat. They were welcomed to people in costumes at the bar they had stopped at for food.

"Man, I love Halloween," Dean stated as he watched a girl in a short skirt walk past their table.

"Yeah, all the sexy costumes," Blair stated, "It's why me and Ben would cut our hair to be identical and dress in suits."

"What were you guys going as?" He asked as their food was placed in front of them.

"The men in black," She grinned, "never could get Bridge to join in."

She looked at their food, asalad for her and a burger for him. They both smiled at the waitress who winked at them before sashaying away. Blair brought a hand up to her hair, it was tied back in a small ponytail to get it out of her face, and tilted her was in surprise. She hadn't expected to be hit on due to the fact she wasn't with her brother.

"It's weird being hit on without Ben around," She stated, "A nice weird, but weird all the same."

"How many numbers did the three of you score?" He asked.

"I lost count after fifty on my end," She answered before eating some of her salad, "But Bridge had one fifty, and Ben had two hundred."

"How the fuck?" He asked.

"It's the accent," She stated with a wink, "Apparently, we were charming and confusing."

"I barely understand you sometimes," He admitted, "especially when you get excited."

"I get even worse when I'm angry," She added, finishing off her salad.

Dean had finished his burger and was working on his fries when the waitress came by with the receipt. Blair had snitched a few of his fries and he allowed it and shook his head in amusement. He picked up the receipt and dug in his pocket for the right amount of bills. He needed to hustle some pool and soon. Maybe he'd teach the kid how to play poker. She'd be good at it, or pool. She needed a way to make some money that was simple.

They got up from their table and headed back to the impala, it was an hours drive to Stanford. Blair was going to sit in the front until they picked up the younger Winchester. While she was in the back, she could check her emails on her chrome book and start a hunters journal, or book. Whichever would be easier for her to write. Probably the book.

They finally came across an apartment complex, filled with students of course, and parked outside it. He climbed out of the car and motioned for her to follow him. She did so and grabbed the old, red and black flannel jacket that Dean had dug out of the trunk, he honestly couldn't remember who's it had been. It was a cold October night, well almost November, and she could see her breath.

"We going to knock on the front door?" She asked.

"I'm going to see if he still has any sort of hunter instinct," He replied before grinning, "you wait outside the front door."

She spared him a look at that as he went up the fire escape and through a window. She let out a gentle sigh and headed up the stairs. It didn't take her very long, but she was slightly winded and took a break to lean against a wall and catch her breath. A sudden crash caused her to jump and she headed towards the door that it was coming from. A few groans sounded and she heard muted conversation. It was quiet before the door was opened by a tall, confused brunette.

He was cute, in the boy next door way. She gave him a small wave and he gave an uncertain one back. He didn't really know what to think of her. Short reddish-brown hair that was currently pulled up into a small ponytail that showed her slightly round face. She was smiling at him and he wondered if she was really with his brother.

"You mind if I come in?" She asked, Scottish accent extremely thick.

"Oh, yeah," He stated as he moved back and she headed inside.

"Did he attack you?" She asked as he closed the front door, he nodded and she winced, "Dean, why didn't you just use the front door?"

"I told you," Dean joked with her, "Helped you find the right door, didn't it?"

Blair made a face at that before noticing the pretty blonde woman with dark blue eyes standing in a doorway. She was, in Bridgets words, a total knock out. The pretty blonde also got a pleasant wave and smile combo. Dean was amused at the awkward manner that Blair was finding herself in. She didn't know how to act.

"I'm Blair," Blair introduces herself to the blonde, "Blair MacDougal."

"Jessica Moore," the blonde held out a hand, glad for some kind of manners from the unexpected visitors.

Blair grasped onto her hand and Jessica was surprised at how small the other girls hands were. Very dainty, but they had a few stitches on them that stood out from the very pale skin. She began to wonder if she ever went outside due to his pale it was, it was almost sickly pale. She released their hands and gave a pleasant smile as Blair put her hands into the pockets of the flannel jacket. There was a small glimmer of silver and a she could see a tiny cross around the girls neck.

"Catholic family," Blair chuckled upon noticing Jessica looking at the rosary.

"Which one pushed the rosary?" Jessica asked.

"My Grandad," Blair answered in surprise, "Gave it to me for good luck."

Jessica nodded in understanding at that. Her grandparents were religious fanatics as well. Dean had watched that with raised brows. That was the fastest friendship he ever saw, and he watched _Sex in the City_. He was bored and nothing better was on tv. He wouldn't admit that he stayed for a couple of the actresses. Sarah Jessica Parker had nice legs, he'd admit that.

"Jess, this is my brother Dean," Deans Brother introduced as he joined them.

"_The_ Dean?" Jessica asked.

Dean looked at her in an appreciative manner and Blair rolled her eyes before elbowing him slightly in his right side. There was a time and place for such things, and eyeing your brothers girlfriend wasn't cool. He smiled at Jessica as Blair sent him a warning look.

"Oh, I love the Smurfs," Dean stated as he looked at her grey shirt, "You know, I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league."

Blair didn't agree with that statement. She had to wonder if all Winchester's were good looking people. Dean was a handsome man, she'd admit that, but was too much like an older brother to her. His brother was also handsome, in a boyish way. He seemed like a nice guy as well. Jessica got lucky that she snagged him before any other girl.

"Let me go put something on," Jessica stated.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Dean stated as she turned to leave.

He moved to stand by his brother. Blair's face matched the youngest Winchester's stony expression as Dean continued to stare at Jessica. The blonde looked a bit uncomfortable by the constant stare he was giving her. Dean put a hand on his Brother's shoulder.

"Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business," Dean informed her, "But, uh, nice meeting you."

"No," His brother stated, shrugging off Dean's hand and walking over to Jessica to put an arm around her waist, "whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

"Okay," Dean stated as he shared a look with Blair before turning to face them, "Um, Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift," His brother commented, it was a code between the two, "He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

Dean sighed quietly and looked down at that. Blair was bitting her lip. Apparently, it wasn't good when a hunter went missing during a hunt. That usually signaled death.

"Dads on a hunting trip," Dean informed him, "And he hasn't been home in a few days."

"Two weeks to be exact," Blair quietly added.

The youngest Winchester stood still for a few seconds. His mind was processing what he had just been told. His father had been missing for two weeks and had been on a hunt? That wasn't a good sign.

"Jess, excuse us," He quietly told his girlfriend, "We have to go outside."

Blair was herded outside by Dean, who had gotten payback for the elbow to the side. She was glaring at him while rubbing her right hip. They passed a beaded curtain on their way. It was tacky, very tacky. Blair didn't say anything about it. She opened the door and the cold, damp outside air caressed against her face. She wondered if they'd visit someplace warm, and soon. She was getting tired of the cold.

"What'd you think of my brother?" Dean asked her as they waited for said brother to come out.

"He seems nice," She shrugged as she pulled out her phone and checked the time, "You woke him up at midnight, dick move."

"It's what siblings do," Dean stated with a grin as she put the phone into a pocket on the flannel jacket, "Haven't one of your siblings woke you up in the middle of the night?"

"I used to do the waking," She shrugged, "I've had weird dreams since I was a small kid, used to wake them up by muttering."

"You haven't woken me up yet," He admitted.

"That's because you sleep like the dead, you also snore," She pointed out as the door opened and the youngest Winchester slipped out, "I'm surprised we haven't woken each other up at this point."

"How'd you know that I snore?" He asked.

"I woke up to use the bathroom and the room sounded like the brass section of a bleeding orchestra," She answered with shrug, "a good thing I'm used to noise otherwise I wouldn't have been able to get back to sleep."

"You once fell asleep at a bar with your face buried in a book," He pointed out, "You could probably sleep through the end of the world."

The youngest Winchester was watching the conversation with a slightly amused expression on his face. He had never met Blair before, but she was one hell of a firecracker. Seemed to give his brother a run for his money. She looked towards him and gave him a small smile before kicking Deans shin to get his attention.

"You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you," the youngest Winchester stated as he crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against a wall.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy," Dean stated, "Dad's missing, I need you to help me find him."

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too," He responded, "He's always missing, and he's always fine."

"Has he been missing for two weeks before?" Blair asked.

"Besides you don't need me, you've already got someone to help you," He pointed out.

"Her bones are all fractured," Dean stated, "They'll be like that for a couple more weeks, and I'm not putting the kid in danger at this point."

Dean spun on his heel and started down the apartment stairs. His brother stood there with a dumbstruck expression on his face before turning towards Blair. She sighed quietly and looked towards him. He put his hands into the pockets of his grey sweatshirt. She followed after his brother and he finally noted the way she walked, favoring her right leg over her left. A hand clutching at the railing. He sighed quietly and headed after them, his feet unintentionally thumping on the stairs.

"Do you need help?" He asked Blair as he caught up with her.

"I'm good," She told him, "Catch up with Dean, I'll be down in a few seconds."

He could've argued, but her calm demeanor caused him to quickly head down the rest of the stairs. Dean was at the Impala and pulling out a large backpack from the trunk before putting it in the backseat. He walked back and closed the trunk. The brother was very curious.

"Are you coming or not?" Dean asked him without turning around.

"I can't," he responded.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"I swore I was done hunting," he answered, "For good."

"Come on," Dean stated as Blair finally reached the ground floor and gave a quiet cheer before letting out a groan, "It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah?" He asked as he turned to see the Scottish woman heading towards them, "When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."

"Nice," Blair stated as she opened the back seat door, and climbed in.

"What else was he supposed to do?" Dean asked.

"I was nine years old!" He exclaimed, "He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark."

"Don't be afraid of the dark?" Dean sarcastically asked, "you're kidding me, of course you should be afraid of the dark, you know exactly what's out there."

"I know," He muttered, "but still, the way we grew up and dad's obsession to find the thing that killed mom, after all that and we still haven't found the damn thing."

A light came on in the back seat and some minor cursing followed it before it dimmed a bit. Dean rolled his eyes slightly, at least she'd be awake for this drive. He let her drive once since she appeared, she was a good driver. She did get confused with certain laws, but eventually she plowed through those problems with some practice. He was going to get her to research what he was going to hunt. Hopefully, it was with his brother.

"We save a lot of people doing this job," Dean told his brother.

It was quiet for a few seconds as his brother digested that. It was cold, and he knew that's why the kid was sitting in the car. She was also giving them some privacy to have a family conversation. It was considerate, and he appreciated it.

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" His brother asked, "The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors."

"So, are you just going to live some normal, apple pie life?" Dean asked.

"No, not normal," He replied, "but safe."

"And that's why you ran away," Dean commented.

"I was just going to college," He defended, "It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone, and that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well dad's in real trouble right now," Dean stated, "if he's not dead already. I don't want to do this alone."

His brother looked at him in surprise at the honesty. Dean rolled his eyes slightly at that, Blair was the one that said that honesty would probably workin his brother. She wasn't in fighting condition and was already doing some research for him. He gave her the files for the hunt and she was currently looking them up.

"What was he hunting?" His brother asked.

Dean walked up to the backseat and tapped on the window. Blair had an ear bud in but looked up at him. She rolled the window down and raised a brow.

"You have the case file?" He asked.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll dig it out of the pile," She told him.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" His brother asked as the sound of shuffling papers came from the Impala.

"I was working my own gig in New Orleans a Voodoo case," Dean replied, "I was driving through South Dakota when I met the kid."

"He hit me with his car," Blair informed him.

"Nasty work of a witch pulling people through a crossroad," Dean added.

"Dad let you go on hunting trips by yourself?" His brother asked.

"Dude, I'm twenty-six," Dean stated.

"Here ya go," Blair stated as she held out the file, "I need a better filing system."

"So, Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California," Dean stated as he held the file out to his brother who accepted it, "About a month ago, this guy vanished, they found his car but he himself was MIA."

His brother came across the newspaper that detailed what had happened. "Centennial Highway Disappearance" the article was called. It was dated back back in September on the 19th. It was about the disappearance of Andrew Carey. His hazel eyes, more on the green spectrum than Blair's own honey colored eyes, quickly moved side to side as he read the article. He looked up from it after finishing it.

"So, maybe he was kidnapped," He stated.

"There was another one in April," Blair told him and she motioned from him to lean down and she flipped to the right article, "Same business, car found but no trace of the lad."

"Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years," Dean added.

The brother looked at each article from the dates that were mentioned. He closed the file and frowned in thought. It was the same stretch of road. He handed it back to Blair and she placed it back in the pile of papers and put in her other earbud. He didn't recognize the song she was listening to and he looked at her. Was she listening to a song in Japanese. It sounded like some heavy metal.

"All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road," Dean stated getting his brothers attention, "It started happening more and more so dad went to look and that was about three weeks ago, I haven't heard from him in two weeks and then I get this voicemail."

He pulled out his phone and pressed a button. It was one speaker and the static was almost distracting as his father began to speak. He found that he hadn't missed the man's voice.

"Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean," His father stated, "We're all in danger."

The voicemail ended and Dean snapped his phone shut before putting it into the pocket of his leather jacket. From the expression on his face, his brother had caught the same thing he did. The kid had barely caught it, she had to listen to it twice before she was finally able to make out the background noise.

"You know there's EVP on that?" His brother state.

"Not bad, Sammy," Dean commented, "Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?"

"I transcribed the message that was in the background," Blair piped up and handed a small note card to his brother, "and Dean slowed it down, ran it through a gold wave before taking out the hiss."

"You got the sound file on your computer?" Dean asked her as she unplugged her earbuds.

"Aye," She nodded.

She turned up the volume on her chrome book. She turned it so that the speakers were facing the two brothers. Dean leaned into the window and clicked play, he really liked her chrome book. It was always connected to the internet and was easy to use.

"I can never go home..." a woman's voice played through the speakers, it was clear.

It looped again and Blair turned her computer towards her and exited out of the mp3 file. The sounds of music blared once before she muted it. Dean was giving her a questioning look. She did say that most of her things had been wiped from her electronics, but the music was still there. Whatever did that must've been a music fan itself, or it hadn't effected everything.

"I backed up all my music files," She grumbled, "The only reason why I still have them."

She was lucky that God hadn't gotten rid of the back up for her music. She would've lost her mind if he had. There was going to be an email about that. The brother raised his eyebrows in slight confusion, and a little bit of admiration.

"Never go home," He stated.

"In almost two years, I've never asked for anything, never bothered you," Dean pointed out as he leaned against the Impala.

"All right. I'll go," His brother relented, "I'll help you find him."

Dean nodded at that and moved away from the Impala. His brother held up and hand and Dean stopped moving to fix him a look. Even Blair was looking at him, waiting for him to speak. He put his hand down and into his pockets.

"But I have to get back here first thing on Monday," He stated, "I'll be back, wait here."

"Whats on Monday, Arnold?" Dean asked.

"An interview," His brother replied as he started to head back to his apartment.

"What, a job interview?" Dean asked before giving a light scoff, "Skip it."

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate," His brother called over his shoulder, "We have a deal or not?"

"Yeah, we have a deal," Dean stated.

His brother gave a slightly strained smile before heading back up the stairs. Dean turned towards Blair who raised his brows before turning back to her computer. He headed towards the drivers seat and got in. His brother was going to take a while. He had some explaining to the missus. He looked in the rear view mirror and noticed that Blair looked bothered by something. Really bothered, close to upset bothered.

"Something on your mind, kiddo?" He asked.

"Just…I'm getting déjà vu, I feel like I've seen Jess somewhere before," Blair reluctantly admitted, "Like a dream or something."

"Does that happen often?" Dean asked.

"No," She admitted, "but I'm worried about her."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because that dream doesn't end well," She stated, "Let's just hope that it's stress, because it was pretty bad."

"What happens in your dream?" He was starting to get a bad feeling about what the end of that dream was and made sure that he'd get his brother back before Monday.

"I don't know exactly, ," She answered, "it's too dark to see anything, but there's a silhouette of a man was waiting for her, it might be your brother and I'm worried about nothing, I dont know, Dean."

He tapped against the steering wheel and noticed how upset she seemed by that dream. The kid was a bigger bleeding heart than his brother. Too innocent, she never had to face anything that would kill her without so much as a second thought. He couldn't tell her not to worry about it, his father had consulted with psychics before so he knew that those were a thing, but he couldn't help but hope she was wrong. By the look on her face she was hoping that as well.

"There's nothing you can do," He commented.

"Just hope that I'm wrong," She stated, "and I really, really hope that I'm wrong, because she's sweet."

"Really?" He asked.

"She loves your brother, a lot," She informed him, "You could see it every time she looked at him."

"Sam found himself a keeper," he added.

It was quiet before he got curious. He turned towards her and she looked at him in confusion and slight worry. He wasn't going to put a bullet between her eyes. Demons were liars, but they weren't impervious to holy water or salt. Which he had put in her drinks multiple times, she wasn't even a monster. She could touch silver and iron without a single problem. She was completely human, just one that might be psychic.

"What kind of music was that?" He asked.

"Kawaii Metal," She answered and her cheeks turned pink in embarrassment, "Japanese cute metal, it's a band called _Baby Metal_, saw them in concert and they give a damn good concert."

"You speak Japanese?" He asked.

"**Yes, I have a Japanese pen pal,**" She responded in clear Japanese, "**She helped me learn Japanese and I helped her learn English.**"

"That is freaky," He commented, "how is it that your Japanese isn't accented to hell?"

"My friend Rin-Rin helped me with my pronunciation," She answered, "All throughout my last five years of primary school we had pen pals, and she was mine."

"Ever meet her?" Dean asked as Same came back down with a duffle bag on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we hung out in harajuku and she helped me pick out a few dresses and took me to see Sanrio's store," She stated, excitement from those memories were bleeding through and caused her accent to grow, "I was able to buy a buildable Gundam, that shite was fun to build."

"Sanrio?" He asked.

"The company that owns the _Hello Kitty _mascot," She answered.

Sam got into the passenger seat just as she said that and he wondered what kind of conversation they had been having for it to end up with _Hello Kitty_. Dean didn't answer the questioning look from Sam and started the car. He pulled away from the apartments parking lot and headed towards the highway. Sam took to looking out the window and he could see the reflection of the back seat and saw Blair typing away at her computer. He hadn't seen that type of computer before and wondered where he could find one, something smaller than his current laptop, it'd be perfect for lectures.

Blair didn't even look up at him as she went into her emails. At least her new pen pal was still writing her. God had sent another email and she was wondering if he wanted her to respond through email. It was weird to be friends with God, she was going to go with that. She opened the email.

_You backed up your music, that was smart. I'm not upset, I actually didn't want to wipe your music but it was attached to a few files that needed to go. These files aren't so you're good. You've met Sam and Jessica, and now Dean knows that your nightmares might be something else. I did warn you that your dreams were going to get interesting._

_I won't tell you what's happening, but just know it might save your life. Or ruin it, it's your choice. Dean won't be putting a bullet in your head anytime soon, because he's made sure that you aren't a monster. Holy water, silver, iron you name it. He's used everything to check. Just like his father taught him to._

_Nice going with the Japanese, you threw him for a loop with that one. His expression was pretty good. Remember stay with the Winchester's, I know you don't need the warning. You're a smart kid, but quite a few people who I've sent warning and messages to usually don't seem to listen until something bad happens. Listened more when I sent Jesus to tell them then when I sent Gabriel._

_Told Mary "you're preggers girl" when I asked him to inform her that she was pregnant with Jesus. I questioned that choice after that. That actually gives me an idea. You'll find it pretty entertaining when it finally shows. _

She stared at that. She reread that last part over and over again. She fought the urge to laugh. Something told her that she would be good friends with Gabriel. It sounded like something she would say, having been used as a messenger before you tend to get annoyed and give the message in your own way. Telling the Virgin Mary that she was _Preggers_, comedy gold right there. She wondered how much the Bible actually got wrong.

She deleted the email and went back to looking at the police reports. She tapped her foot along to the music that Dean had put on. Sam looked towards Dean at the song and rolled his eyes as he started to sing along. _Eye of the Tiger_, great motivational music.

It was going to be a long ride.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 _Jericho_ _California_

* * *

Sam frowned as he looked through the cassette tapes that were kept in a bin under the front seats. Some of the cassettes were missing the cases and the only way to tell what some of them were was the peeling labels that stated what they were. He looked back towards Blair, who had fallen asleep with her chin resting against her chest. She was muttering and he froze upon hearing the words she was saying. _Fire, ceiling, run he's wants to hurt you_. He shook himself from his shock and reached over to shake her shoulder. She jumped in surprise and her head snapped up.

"I'm awake," She slurred and looked around in confusion, "Where are we?"

"An hour away from Jericho," Sam answered.

"Huh," She muttered, "Imagine that."

She raised her brows in thought and closed her powered down laptop. He watched as she put it into her bag and he caught sight of the textbooks. He was still shaken from her muttering and decided to ask about it.

"Do you usually have nightmares?" He asked.

"Yeah," she shrugged, "I don't remember most of them, just bits and pieces."

"Were you going to school?" He asked.

"Yeah, culinary arts," She answered with a tiny smile and she winced as she rubbed at her sore neck, "I wanted to be a chef, like my old man was."

"I'm sorry for your loss," He quickly stated, she chuckled quietly and sat up in the seat.

"Don't be, he passed when I was three and I didn't really learn about him until I was thirteen," She told him as she looked out the window and towards the small convenience store, "My mum didn't talk about him so my Gran told me."

"Your mom didn't talk about him?" He asked, even though his mother's death took a toll on his dad, he still knew stories about her.

"She was the one who cleaned, prepared, and buried him," She answered as Dean walked out of the store, "It was a bit too much for her."

"Did your family run a morgue?" He asked.

"Mortuary, six generations," She stated, her tone slightly flat, "I would've been a second generation chef."

He didn't get to ask what happened when Dean opened the drivers side door. Sam looked at all the junk food that his brother was carrying and crinkled his nose. Blair was handed a can of tea and a cinnamon roll in a cup. She gave a quiet thanks and placed them in her lap.

"You want breakfast?" Dean asked Sam.

"No, thanks," Sam responded before giving his brother a sideways glance, "So, how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

"It's not our fault that they send us the cards," Dean chuckled, "Hunting isn't exactly a pro ball career."

"And what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam asked as Dean bit into a doughnut.

"Uh, Burt Aframian," Dean replied after thinking for a few seconds, "And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal."

"Nice," Blair stated from the back seat as she put the lid on the now empty cup.

"That sounds about right," Sam commented before he looked down at the bin in his lap, "I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection."

"Why?" Dean asked as he opened his soda and took a swig, "is it because they're cassette tapes?"

"That and," Sam responded as he held up a few tapes, "_Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?_ It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"Is that an American term?" Blair asked as Dean took a _Metallica _tape and put it into the cassette player, "'Cause my dorm mate once said that I liked mullet rock."

"It's the genre of music," Sam quietly replied, he didn't want to insult her.

"Sammy, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole," Dean quickly stated as he dropped the box from the tape back into the bin and started the car.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old," Sam replied as they drove away from the gas station, "It's Sam, okay?"

"I can't hear you, the music's too loud," Dean loudly stated before cranking the dial for the volume up.

Sam shook his head in disbelief and turned to face the window. Blair had opened her tea and was happily sipping at it. Dean had figured out that she liked drinks with fruit in them. It was weird having people figure that out.

The hour to Jericho was quick and the scenery around them changed to a lush area with grass and trees. The hour was fast mainly due to the fact that Dean was speeding. Sam had given a morgue a call and made sure that someone matching their father description hadn't been found. He hung up and pressed the phone against his chin. Nothing, he had no leads.

"No leads?" Blair asked as she leaned forward and put her arms on the rim of the sears.

"Nothing, no one matching Dad's description have been found at any morgue," Sam stated.

"Means he still alive," Dean commented.

He looked ahead as they came across an old looking bridge. It was made out of metal and concrete, with some wood thrown in to look a bit more retro. There were police cars parked at the entrance to the bridge and people were surrounding a lone car. He pulled over on the side of the road and Blair sat back.

"Think it might be another attack?" She asked.

"Definitely," Dean responded as he reached into the glove department and pulled out a small, wooden box.

Blair leaned forward and looked into the box. It was filled with fake ID's that had Deans and his fathers faces on them. She gave a very quiet sigh. This was her life now and she was going to have to get used to it. She leaned back until she was sure she couldn't be seen in the back seat and Dean gave her a discreet thumbs up.

"Let's go," Dean told Sam, "Kiddo, don't move a muscle."

"Like I was going to, that'd ruin your cover," She stated with a blunt tone, her face blank.

He got out of the car and Sam followed him. Sam gave Blair an apologetic look and she simply raised a brow at him and motioned for him to go with her eyes, she wasn't too upset at being left out of this one. It was sweet of him to apologize. She could see why Jess loves him. She could still see from her point and watched as the two walked up to the police officers and talked to them.

Dean must've said something rude, because Sam had stepped on his brothers foot. He stepped on it hard too by the glare Dean was giving him. Blair held in a small laugh at the sight. It was something she would've done, no wonder Dean thought she'd get along well with Sam. She watched as two men in nice suits walked towards the officers as the two Winchester's walked back to the car. Dean nodded at them and said something.

He got into the car and Sam got into the passenger seat. It wasn't until the Impala was out of sight did she sit up and things started happening. For one, Dean slapped Sam round the head. For another, she let out a small laugh.

"So, was it another victim?" She asked as Sam shot her a small glare.

"A kid named Troy," Dean answered, "Apparently his girlfriend is putting up missing posters."

"There wasn't any blood in the car?" She asked with a frown.

"None, nothing to suggest that the kid was killed," He replied.

"No body either," Sam added.

"God, that sounds far to familiar to some ghost story my aunt used to tell me on Halloween," She muttered, "my dumbarse can't remember what it was about."

"Relax," Dean told her, "what stands out to you?"

"The fact that whatever it is, is going after men," Blair replied, "there are a few things it can be, a siren, or a Rusalki."

"A what?" Dean asked.

"Rusalki is a Slavic creature," She responded, "The spirit of a woman who is very beautiful, has wet hair, and preys on men. They usually drown them so there would probably be a body in the water."

"How do you know this?" Sam asked her.

"My aunt married a Russian," She shrugged, "She liked telling stories too."

"O-Oh," Sam muttered.

"It might be something similar to that," Dean commented, "it's the right train of thought, what was this Russians name."

"Aunt Natalya, she told everyone to call her Nat," Blair replied with a sunny smile.

"Also a mortician?" Dean asked.

"It's how they met," She dryly commented as they headed into the town.

It was an older town with some first story buildings made from bricks. Those were more likely to fall due to an earthquake. There were a few people walking around, it was a slightly windy day and people were having to push hair away from their faces and put a hand against skirts. Dean found a place to park and they all got out of the car. They saw a young woman putting up posters with a man's face on them.

"I bet you that's Amy," Dean commented.

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

Blair rolled her eyes at the two and let out a soft sigh. She looked around and spotted the library. She should probably go and do some research, having three people in Deans story would cause him a few issues. She gave Dean a small pat on the shoulder.

"I'll be in the library," She told him, "Don't forget me, all right?"

"Got it," Dean told her as she headed towards a crosswalk, "Good luck Wallace."

"Get bent!" She called back to him with a small laugh.

"You two are close for two weeks," Sam commented.

"The kid gives as good as she gets," Dean shrugged, "It's hard not to like her."

"A bit old to be a hunter in training," Sam commented.

Dean didn't add to that as he headed towards Amy. She looked up at him and raised a brow. Straight, dark red hair easily went past her shoulders and was doing a good job at getting in her eyes. They were a lovely shade of green. He couldn't help but look towards Troy's picture. How'd a schmuck like him get a girl _that _pretty?

"You must be Amy," He stated with a smile.

She sighed before giving him an answer. While the two Winchester brother interrogated her, under the guise of Troy's uncles from Modesto, Blair was in the library. She was sat at a computer and was glaring at the large, bulky monitor. The public computer was running so slow compared to her chrome book. She swore that God did something to it to make sure it ran better, because she'd never had the battery last more than eight hours before. She didn't have any results when searching _Ghost_.

"Let's try Centennial Highway," She muttered as she picked up her pen and put the end between her lips.

That freed up her hands and she started to type. The computer began to chug along as it searched for information. She released her pen and began to gently tap it against the table as she waited for the computer to load. She looked up when the door opened and saw Dean and Sam walk in. Dean saw her first and headed towards her.

"Anything?" He asked her.

"Nothing about any local ghost legends," she answered as he pulled out a chair next to her, "I've moved towards story's on the highway itself, the computer is extremely slow."

"I bet it doesn't help that you type too damn fast," he stated.

Sam hit him in the shoulder for that and Blair looked at him in surprise. He gave her a small smile before she turned back to the computer. Dean looked towards his brother and shook his head with a small _dude_. Blair was going through the stories when one stood out to her.

"Here's this, _Suicide on Centennial_," She quietly stated, "From the twenty-fifth of April in eighty-one."

"Angry spirits are usually born out of violent death," Sam commented as the two move closer when she clicked on the article.

It was a story about a woman named Constance Welch who had leapt off the bridge and drowned. Blair continued to read and she paused upon reading about the drowning of Constance's children. She began to tap her pen as she tried to think about what it could be. It wasn't the Russian monster, but something very, very similar to it. Dean pulled the pen out of her hand and she looked towards him with a frown.

"Seriously, there's something weird about this," She stated, "She left her kids alone in the bathroom? She should've been in hearing distance in case something went wrong."

"It doesn't sound right," Sam agreed.

"That bridge looks familiar," Dean pointed out.

"You're better off waiting till night," She stated, "The police will be there for the rest of the day searching for Troy."

"Speaking from experience?" Dean questioned.

"That's what they used to do for drownings in Aberdeen," She shrugged as she exited out of the article, "They'd search a whole day and then wait over night, division cut backs, a right bitch."

The two boys got up as she put her pen into her pocket and got up from the computer. She had a few papers surrounding her workspace and was picking them up as they got curious. Drawings mixed with notes from different articles or ideas. She had looked at what was happening from many different angles, in less than an hour.

"So, lunch?" Dean suggested.

Sam rolled his eyes at that and Blair gave a small smile as she held the papers to her chest. It was the only way for them to not fly away from her. That wind was a real bitch. They headed out after that and found a restaurant that was out of the way and tucked into a small corner of the main road. It was technically a Scottish pub and the irony wasn't lost on Blair.

"Oi! I'm tellin' you to be careful with the drinks!" A Scottish man told a male server as the group took a seat at the bar.

"Christ wa'a bawbag," Blair stated with a frown.

"What part of that was English?" Dean asked with a small smirk.

"All o' it?" She shrugged, her accent thickening to show her agitation, "Basically called 'im a dick."

The Scottish man came up to the table with a smile fixed on his face. Blair was giving him a blank look and there was a slight twitch of his right eyebrow. Sam and Dean watched with slight amusement. Did Scott's know when another person was Scottish?

"Righ' what'll ya have?" The man asked.

"Bangers and mash?" Dean quietly questioned.

"Is that a question or an order?" The man asked.

"An order," Dean replied.

"Righ' which one of ya's is orderin' next?" He asked, turning to Sam and then Blair.

"I'll have the Cullen Skink," Sam ordered with a polite expression on his face.

"Ah' least you know how to order," The man muttered before turning to Blair.

"A'll have the tatties and herring," Blair ordered in a drawl.

"Where ya from?" The man asked, "Ya sound Eastern."

"Aberdeen, wha' bout you?" She asked.

"Glasgow," He answered as he handed the order to the male server, "We don' get many kinsman up in these parts, you a burd to one of these lads?"

"Just good friends," She responded as they all asked for a drink.

Dean got a beer, Sam as well, and Blair had gotten a cup of tea. The two Scott's continued to talk and the two hunters watched in fascination. She made quick friends, and Dean knew that was an important skill for a hunter to have. Their food came and the server left them in peace.

"Thought the guy was a dick," Dean stated.

"He is," Blair responded, "Just a chatty one, I'm not going to be rude to him."

Sam raised his brows at that before starting on his food. Cullen skink was a soup made from smoked haddock, potato, and onion. Dean was eating breakfast which was amusing to Blair as she began to eat some of the potatoes on her plate. It was decent food for such a small, out of the way restaurant. It was actually making her a little home sick for her Grandfathers cooking. God, she missed that man.

"Did this make you home sick?" Dean asked upon noticing the wistful expression on her face.

"Just makes me miss my Grandad," Se responded, "He used to make food like this all the time, he also made haggis but we don't talk about the dark times."

"Is haggis that bad?" Sam asked.

"It is," She answered in unison with the Scottish man from earlier.

He held up his hands at that and Dean gave a quiet laugh. He wondered if it was a generation thing for people liking haggis. Blair mentioned that it had been created to make sure nothing had been wasted, but how many people actually liked it. A bill was put in front of them and he dug out his credit card and handed it over. It was a quick transaction and the card was handed back before they headed out.

They had a few hours to kill and spent it driving around. Blair was in the backseat doing more research and was glaring at her computer screen as she tried to find out what could be killing those men. Nothing. She must be looking in the wrong place. Sam jumped a little when his head hit the rim of the seat and she laughed a little, her expression cleared up while she laughed. He'd been fighting sleep for a few minutes before he'd done that. He was looking around and Dean was laughing slightly as well.

"Dude, what time is it?" Sam asked.

"Almost five," Dean replied, "The kid still hasn't found anything else on what out spirit can be."

"Oi, it's slow going and there's a lot of lore about spirits dragging men off," She defended, "I'm trying to find one that really fits."

Sam knew that they needed more information on what happened. They needed to catch a glimpse of the spirit. That could help to classify what it was exactly. They drove up towards the bridge. By the time they got there night had fallen and it was eerily quiet. There was the distant sounds of crickets and owls, but it was quiet. It was also cold. Blair was in the jacket once again and had actually zipped it up so that the cold wouldn't go through the shirt she was wearing.

"She chose a hell of a place to jump from," Blair commented as they stepped out of the car.

"Think she went for a swan dive?" Dean asked in a joking manner.

"It would be the fastest way, a broken neck and or skull," She stated as she thought out loud, "but seriously, time and place."

"I feel like you made these jokes when you worked at your moms mortuary," He muttered.

She didn't respond to that verbally, but the amused smile on her face said it all. She started to walk down the bridge and looked down at the water. Sam and Dean were talking and the conversation floated down to her, they were talking about their father and she rolled her eyes slightly. She didn't really have any respect for their father. She had seen certain ticks from Dean that came from having a hard parent. He was prone to keeping his emotions inside and not talking about them. Something bothering him? Don't worry about it, it's not important. What she wouldn't give to punch their dad in the face.

She heard a loud bang and turned to see Dean holding Sam up against the railing of the bridge. She made to move towards them, but then thought better. It's a family fight, and she would want someone to stay out if she was having one with her siblings. She felt something cold brush past her and turned to her side. A dark haired woman wearing a white dress, almost a nightgown, was standing there. Her dark eyes were fixated on her eyes as the woman climbed on the railing.

"Dean!" She called as the woman slowly smirked.

She didn't like that one bit. Dean and Sam we're heading towards the woman when she fell off the bridge. It was the fall that people in movies and tv shows did. The backwards fall with the arms spread out.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked as he looked over the railing.

"I don't know," Sam responded.

"I think that was Constance," Blair piped up, "I think I know what she is."

She didn't get to explain when the Impala engine started up behind them. She made a face and climbed over the railing. Dean and Sam followed after when she moved towards one of the beams to make sure that the Impala couldn't get to her. Dean was pretty pissed at the spirit.

"That Constance chick is a bitch," Dean grumbled as the Impala moved towards them.

It stopped and the engine shut off. A cold burst of air hit them and they all shivered. Sam and Dean pulled themselves over the railing once again and Blair slowly followed suit. The Impala was silent and the three let out breaths of relief in unison.

"Think that messed with the Impala?" Blair asked Dean.

"It better not," He grumbled as he went to check.

"You figured out what she is?" Sam asked her as he walked towards her.

"Yeah, it was one of the last few things I was about to research," She answered, "A woman in white."

She pulled out her phone and quickly searched for information on it. He moved closer to see the screen and she held it out to him. She didn't care if he knew she was from the future or some other dimension. He was a smart man, he'd have figured it out eventually. Yet, she had orders from God not to tell them.

"Pulling through," he muttered, "Are you from a different year or what?"

"Don't know," She shrugged, "And I don't really care, it doesn't bother me as much as it did two weeks ago."

"You the kind of person to live in the moment?" He asked as he read the information in the mythos website she found.

"Something like that, more of that good Catholic upbringing," She stated before looking towards Dean, "Everything all right?"

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now," Dean replied before turning towards the bridge, "Again, that Constance chick, what a bitch!"

"She definitely doesn't want us digging around," Sam commented, "Whats our next move?"

"We find a motel and get some sleep and a shower," Dean stated, "We also need to find any sign of dad."

Sam felt like arguing before looking towards his brother. He looked tired, he looked towards Blair. She looked exhausted but wide awake. She seemed to feel his eyes and looked at him with a raised brow, that moved the hair that was covering her forehead and he saw stitches against the pale skin. They got back into the car and drove back into town. There was a cheap motel that looked like a place that their dad would stop at.

The motel was small with a line of small buildings that had plaques outside of the doors. It was one of those motels that were locally owned and catered to low budget tourists. In the words of the Winchester patriarch, it was inconspicuous and one where no one would look for them. Dean pulled into a parking spot under a tree and stopped the engine.

They got out of the car and headed into the main building. An older gentleman was running the desk and looked up from the book he was reading. He stood up straight and placed a book mark inside the book before closing it. He was reading _The Call of Cthulhu._

"One room, please," Dean stated as he pulled out his credit card and tossed it on the counter.

It had hit the guest ledger and Blair wondered why they kept a handwritten ledger. She then made a face as she remembered that, that was normal in the early 2000's. Electronics weren't as big until later. She scratched at her cheek slightly and put her hand into the pockets of the jacket. Her fingers wrapped around her phone and she wondered how long she could keep up her front of not caring.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" The older gentleman asked as he read the name on the card.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"There was another Adramian, a Burt," The gentleman responded, "He bought out a room for the whole month."

"All right, thank you," Dean stated as the man charged him for a room, "Do you know what room Burt was in?"

"Room ten, you guys are in room thirteen," the man told them as he handed back the card.

They headed out the door, and headed back to the Impala for a change of clothes. Dean tossed Blair her bag and she caught it with a small grunt. It was heavy but her books were cut down to those she liked, her book on art and her two culinary books. She had her clean clothes inside it and that is what she grabbed out of it. She placed it back into the trunk and Dean slammed the lid and began to walk towards room 10. The other two followed after him and they ended up outside the door. Sam took something out of a case from his pocket and knelt near the door knob. Dean and Blair kept look out while he picked at the lock. Eventually a soft click sounded and the door was opened.

"Looks like my brothers room during finals week," Blair stated as they walked in.

"He puts papers all over the wall?" Sam asked.

"It helps him focus his thoughts," She shrugged, "He usually asks for my helps to take notes."

"Don't you color code everything?" Dean asked.

"It stops me from getting bored," She defended, "Plus it looks nice."

Dean made an expression of understanding at that as he walked over a salt line. Blair closed the door to the room and looked around it with a small frown. Salt was all over the floor and papers were everywhere. She watched Dean pick up a half-eaten hamburger and smell it. The look of disgust on his face was followed by him dropping it back where it came from and gagging slightly.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least," He stated.

"Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried," Sam commented, "Trying to keep Constance out?"

"Has he spurn a woman or cheated on one?" Blair asked, "They go after men who are unfaithful right?"

It was asked in such an innocent way that Dean found it hard to get mad at her. He was inwardly cursing at that fact as he made for the shower first. Sam watched in amusement as his brother closed the bathroom door. Blair shook her head slightly and went to sit in a chair that wasn't occupied by books or papers. She pulled her left pant leg up and looked at the stitches on her leg. They looked better, but damn did they hurt like a bitch. She pushed the pant leg down when she felt the urge to scratch at them.

"No, dad's never done anything like that," Sam finally answered.

"Right, sorry for asking," She gave an apologetic smile and leaned back in the chair, "You seem like you want to ask a question, go for it."

"Did Dean actually hit you with the Impala?" Sam asked as he took a seat on the edge of a bed.

"Yeah, the Doctors said I was lucky that he slowed down enough to where most of my bones are fractured, if he'd been going any faster I'd be dead," She informed him, "Also said if he hadn't been driving and hit me, I'd have froze to death. It was fifty degrees out and yet my clothes were found to be below freezing, I had ice growing on my blood. It was a fun time."

"Sounds it," He muttered as she took out her phone and checked the time.

"I'm a medical mystery," She joked, he didn't laugh and she coughed quietly.

She was starting to wish Dean would hurry up with the shower. She knew how to read a room and boy was Sam a tough cookie. He had a sense of humor, but it didn't match to some of her jokes. The dark humor that she used when she was stressed didn't seem to be his cup of tea. She also wanted to see about removing some of her stitches. The ones on her face were ready to come out.

"You still need some of those stitches in?" He asked.

"The cuts on my face are all healed up for the most part," She answered, he got up from the bed and pulled something from his pockets, "You carry scissors in your pockets?"

"Just a small pair," He answered as he turned on a lamp next to her, "I'll get those for you."

"That's probably the best alternative," She stated as he started to remove the stitches on her cheek, "I'd probably reopen them or poke my eye out."

He shot her a look and she stopped moving. She fixated on the bathroom door, it was beyond his shoulder and a great way for her to ground herself. Jessica was one lucky woman. She was trying to ignore the fact that he was trying to cut the stitches as gently and efficiently as possible.

He had made quick work of the stitches on her cheek and had started on the one on her forehead. She brought a hand up to push her hair back and within seconds those stitches were out. He moved away and put the scissors back into his pocket. She got up from the chair and tossed the thread away. It was easier to emote with her eyebrows now that the stitches were gone. No more pain.

"Blair, you next?" Dean asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah," She answered as she picked up her clean clothes and headed into the bathroom.

It was quiet until they heard the sound of the shower start back up. Sam sat down on the bed and crossed his arms across his chest. They needed a game plan to deal with Constance. They needed a good one.

"What do you think of the kid?" Dean asked him.

"You two are a lot alike," Sam answered, "She's a bit strange."

"Just say weird, she's very aware of that fact," Dean stated as ran a hand through his damp hair, "She's one of those people who's stress comes out in the form of dark humor."

Sam raised a brow at that. That was insightful for his brother. Dean seemed to feel the expression he was making and sent him a look. He was more observant than people gave him credit for. He was trying his best not to be insulted.

"We're dealing with a woman in white," Dean stated, "Dad would've found the corpse and destroyed it already."

"She might have another weakness," Sam pointed out.

"Dad would make sure," Dean countered, "Did the article say where she was buried?"

"Her husband burried her somewhere," Blair stated as she headed out of the bathroom, "It's in small print."

"Right, of course he did," Sam stated, "He should still know where she's buried, if he's still alive."

"He's in his early sixties," Blair commented, "So it's pretty likely."

"You mind doing a drink run?" Dean asked her.

"'Course not," She answered, "Whats your poison?

"Cola," he answered as she dug in her jacket pockets for a few bills.

"You want anything, Sam?" She asked.

"No thanks," Sam answered.

She nodded in understanding and headed out. As soon as the door closed behind her Dean turned towards Sam. His brother had wanted to say something and he knew that the kid understood that they needed some time alone. He was just waiting for Sam to say something.

"What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry," Sam started but was interrupted by Dean holding up a hand.

"No chick-flick moments," Dean stated.

"All right," Sam laughed, "Jerk."

"Bitch," Was Deans response.

There was a knock of the door and Dean pulled out a hand gun. It then turned to scratching. Some muttering followed that one. A single thump hit the door and the two Winchester's shared a look.

"Could one of you let me in?" Blair asked, "Please?"

Dean opened the door and she shuffled in with a tired expression on her face. More like completely exhausted. She hadn't had a good night sleep since before the crash. Every dream she's had has been a nightmare. She was getting tired of it, she wanted a normal dream, but it was highly unlikely that she'd be getting one anytime soon.

She handed Dean his cola and she flopped onto an empty chair and within seconds had fallen asleep. She had brushed her teeth before leaving the bathroom, so there was nothing to worry about on that front. Dean quietly opened his soda and set it down on a night stand before grabbing a nearby blanket and tossing it on Blair. She startled a bit before a few fingers appeared from under the blanket and clutched at the cloth.

Sam didn't comment on that action. Dean was so used to looking after him that he took to looking after Blair. The closeness to his age didn't help. He began to walk around the room, the papers that were strung up were his dad's way of organizing thoughts, and it brought him some nostalgia. There was also some annoyance and resentment that came with the nostalgia. He noticed a photo sticking out of the frame and he headed towards it. He plucked it out of the frame and smiled at it. It was a picture of him and his family, his father was holding a much younger version of himself in his lap and Dean was wearing a baseball cap with a grin on his face. He put the photo down and headed towards a chair for himself to sleep in. Dean was sipping at his cola as he read through the files again.

Sam was out in fifteen minutes and was snorting quietly. Dean looked up and smiled slightly at the sight of his baby brother sleeping in a chair that was too small for him. It was just as entertaining as when Blair fell asleep in the Impala for the first time and had her head back and mouth wide open. There had been no snoring, something he had been surprised at, but when she had woke up with a jump and a very deep, husky voice. He didn't know that a woman could get down to that octave and level of husky.

He tossed a blanket on Sam and went back to the files. He heard Blair start muttering after an hour of sleep, which was a new record for her, and the words were the same that they'd been for two weeks. Sam gave out a sound that was a cross between a groan and a whimper. He was worried for his brother for half a second before a small smile broke out on his brothers face. So, a nightmare turning into a good dream? Sounds like a good thing happened. That was a rare occurrence for this family.

"Don' open the door," Blair muttered before shifting in the chair.

Something else was muttered before she took a tumble out of the chair. She was still for a few seconds before sitting up and looking around blearily. She laid back down and curled up under the blanket. He raised his brows as she fell back asleep. Seriously? Did she just not care where she was sleeping as long as she got some form of rest? At this point, with all the nightmares and weird sleep schedules, he was probably on the money with that one.

He finished his soda and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth before heading to sleep himself. He took Blair's discarded chair and kept his firearm out the entire time he was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 _Constance Be Goode_

* * *

"If you keep pacing like that," Blair started as she watched Sam turn and walk back the way he had walked, "You'll run the carpet down to nothing, which would be one hell of an accomplishment since it's practically cardboard already."

He sent her a look at that and plopped down on the bed while listening to a message on his phone. Jessica had sent him a voicemail sometime during the early hours of the morning and he was currently listening to it. Dean walked into that exchange and almost laughed. Sam was giving Blair one of his famous bitch faces. What was even better was that she was staring back at him, completely unfazed by it. She looked up towards him and gave him a small smile of greeting.

"I don't know about you two," Dean stated as he pulled on his jacket, "But I am starving, I'm going to head down to get something from that diner down the street. You want anything?"

"No," Sam answered as he snapped his phone shut.

"I'm good," Blair stated.

"Aframian's buying," Dean told the two.

"Just get goin'," Blair told him in an amused tone.

Sam shook his head as Dean left the room. Blair got up and stretched slightly, her back popping. She gathered her things, mainly her dirty clothes, and stuffed them into a plastic bag. Something she was used to doing when her family did 'family holidays', and she had to share a room with her siblings. Her phone started ringing and Sam picked it up. He easily figured out how to answer it and brought it up to his ear.

"What?" Sam asked as he shared a look with Blair.

"Dude, five-o," Deans voice was loud in the speaker of her phone, "Take off."

"What about you?" Sam asked as a curse came from Blair.

She knew what that meant. Sam was half for that since she started to look for a way out of the room. She headed into the bathroom and he heard the window opening. It was quiet enough not to gather attention. Dean gave a short answer before hanging up. Sam stuffed his phone and Blair's into his pocket he grabbed the Impala keys and stuffing them into his pockets as well as he headed into the bathroom.

"After you," She told him, "I can get up but getting down I'll need help."

He gave a curt nod and quickly moved through the window. It was a tight fit and he was glad that his pants hadn't fallen off as he pulled himself through. Blair came next and she had an easier time, he didn't know that two weeks ago she had been plump. She had been pushing the two hundred mark in America's terms, but she had lost weight, and she had lost it fast. She didn't eat as much and with her exhaustion levels reaching a high point that she hadn't experienced before, she didn't have much of an appetite. She had dropped to be a hundred and sixty, her Doctor back in South Dakota would've been shocked and worried about the sudden weight loss that usually signifies a disease or mental problem.

Sam caught her on her way down and steadied her when she stumbled. She gave him a nod of thanks and they quickly headed away from the hotel. It was going to be a while before the cops cleared out and they could get to the Impala. They headed away from the area and Sam handed Blair back her phone. She gave him a thankful smile as they headed towards and empty park.

"Wasn't one of the men outside at the bridge yesterday?" She asked him with a small frown on her face.

"Yeah, I think they heard Dean and I talking," Sam admitted.

She found an empty bench and plopped down with an amused expression on her face. Leave it to those two to get caught without meaning to. She ran a hand down her face and looked around at the park. Dying flowers and yellowed grass filled the area. It truly was fall, and the temperature helped prove it to her. Sam was pacing once again and she looked up towards the sky before giving a very quiet sigh.

His pacing was giving her some form of anxiety and she was tempted to ask him to stop. His nervous expression stopped her from saying anything. He was worried about Dean, hell, she was worried as well. She knew that Dean could take care of himself, but they never discussed how to get him out of a situation like this before.

"What's the plan?" She finally asked him.

"Get the Impala, question Constance's husband," Sam stated as he sat down next to her, "Get Dean out of trouble, and salt and burn Constance."

"Well, we should split up at that last part," She stated, "Constance goes after men, she can only kill them if they are unfaithful."

"But I'm not unfaithful," He pointed out.

"Still not taking that chance," She informed him in a tone that left no room for argument, "I'll catch up with Dean, we have to get you back to your burd before Monday,"

"Right," He muttered, "Did you have another nightmare last night?"

"I haven't had a normal dream since the night before your brother hit me with the Impala," She informed him, "Why?"

"How does your dream end?" He asked.

She went quiet at that and he turned to look at her. Her eyes were wide and she was staring into the distance with a blank expression. He stood up in surprise and back up a little. Her eyes snapped towards him. Her pupils were dilated to the point where that's all he could see against the whites of her eyes. He moved forward when he saw something reflecting in her eyes. There was a dim golden ring in her pupils and it grew just a little before disappearing as he brought his hand up and snapped his fingers to bring her out of whatever trance she had put herself in.

Blair was scared. That much she was certain of. She was watching a fire roar in the little apartment that Sam and Jessica shared. She placed a hand on a wall and it went through it. An out of body experience perhaps? She shook that from her mind as she moved deeper into the apartment. At least, she tried. Something stopped her from going further, she held up a hand and tapped her knuckles against the air in front of her. A golden sheen rippled from where her skin connected with an invisible force. She frowned when some words were written in front of her. _You haven't unlocked this area yet, turn back kiddo._ Annoyance went through her before the apartment turned into a very spooked Sam.

"The dream ends in a fire," She stated as she looked around before looking towards him, "You already know this, don't you?"

Sam didn't know how to answer that, but nodded in affirmation. She clicked her tongue slightly and rubbed at her eyes. They were burning slightly and she was wondering what the fuck just happened. Her ears were ringing up a storm and her head was throbbing.

"Send your burd a warning," She stated, "It'll give me some piece of mind knowing that she's a bit prepared."

"What do I warn her about?" He asked with a frown, "Can't exactly warn her about demons?"

"You never told her," She started before shaking her head in disbelief, "Just tell her that your worried that something is going to happen, get her to take a spa day the day before you come back."

"You want her out of the apartment?" He asked as he got out his phone.

"Whatever is going after her was let in," She stated, "It's someone she knew, don't ask me who."

"Why?" He asked getting annoyed by that, it was his girlfriends life on the line.

"One I can't see their face," She responded, "And two even if I could see their face I wouldn't know who it was, they did a good job at hiding it from me every time I maneuver around to try and catch a glimpse of it, it gets covered in black smoke."

Sam quickly sent out a text to Jessica, sending her an update and letting her know that he loved her. Blair had found that to be a sweet gesture and stayed quiet as she brought out her phone. She had a message from an unknown number. She would check it later when everything calmed down.

"I really hope that," She started before making a sour face, "That the dream we seem to be having isn't set in stone."

"How did you know I was having the same dream?" Sam asked.

"Started two weeks ago?" She asked as she avoided answering.

"Yeah," He quietly answered, "Maybe it's just a dream?"

"I didn't even know about Jessica until recently," She reminded him, "I swear if something happens to her."

The rest of her sentence was lost on Sam. It didn't even sound like English. It was heavily accented and filled with Scottish slang that he couldn't even translate without a native speaker. He didn't even know why she cared. She didn't know Jess, not even a little.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"Losing her would destroy you," She answered with a tired expression on her face, "Besides, you two really love each other, you can tell every time you look at each other."

She smiled softly at the slight thought of that before her face smoothed of all expression. She got up from the bench and put her hands into the pockets of her jeans. Jeans that were being held up by a shoe string, a grey shoe string at that. She was wearing the flannel jacket and Sam sighed quietly. At least his old jacket was getting some use and hadn't gotten tossed out. It had fit him before he went to Stanford, but he had hit another growth spurt. Hopefully it was his last one.

"The police just left the area," She stated as she watched a police cruiser ride down the street.

"Right," He muttered.

He was contemplating whether or not she was a danger. She was harmless for the most part, but the fact that she had just zoned out on him like that. It was concerning, and he was sure that she didn't even know what had exactly happened. She looked unnerved by what had transpired. She was bothered by it, it was written on her face. That didn't usually happen to the psychics that he knew of. They could somewhat control what they did. He couldn't help but wonder if getting hit by the Impala fixed a wire in her brain, or even being 'pulled through'.

The Impala was opened with the keys that had been placed in his pockets. He climbed into the drivers seat and unlocked the passenger seat. Blair quickly climbed into the car and he started to drive as she put on a seatbelt. He knew where to go to find Joseph Welch. The drive up was quiet, no radio and a tense silence between the two, and he didn't know how to alleviate the silence. He had to try, it would give him some understanding of what was going on.

"Have you had dreams like this before?" He finally asked as they waited at a red light.

"No, and I could do without them," she answered in a curt tone, "I don't like watching people get hurt and not being able to do a damn thing."

Her shoulders were tense and her line of sight was pinned out the window towards the scenery. She was defensive and unconsciously attempting to become smaller to protect herself from perceived attack. He knew then that she knew exactly what happened to those that were dangerous. He sighed quietly and wondered how he'd stoop so low to suspect a kid who had no idea what was going on.

"You aren't the first psychic that I've met," He told her.

Her shoulders tensed even more. He could almost feel the anxiety rolling off her. He hadn't helped to clam her. He made it worse. She was already uncomfortable with what was happening and he had to go and put his foot in his mouth.

"What happens when they tell you something you don't want to hear?" She quietly questioned, "Your father already gave Dean orders to eliminate me if I turned out to be a threat."

"Well I'm not like my father," he defended with a scowl, "And you aren't much of a threat, I could probably take you down within seconds."

"In a physical match that's a definite but in a gun match, well," She began her shoulders relaxing in the slightest, "I used to be the captain of my schools rifling club."

"Does Dean know any of this?" He asked.

"He knows a lot about me, not much to do in a car but talk," She admitted, "he wants to see if I still have any skills with a firearm."

"If Dean hasn't seen you as a threat, then you aren't a threat," He informed her and he saw the tension completely drain from her shoulders, "it's my girlfriend, I'm worried about her more than anything."

"Are you really having the exact same dream?" She asked.

"You seem to have more details than I do," He stated, "But it's the same."

He wanted to get angry, but it had to be a coincidence. It just had to be. He needed to get back to Jessica before Monday. He had to. Not just for the interview, but he wanted to keep her safe.

"Are you okay?" Blair asked.

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see honey colored eyes looking at him in concern. It was genuine concern. As if he hadn't just caused her to almost have heavy anxiety. He gave her a strained smile and she turned her attention out the window.

"You mind staying in the car while I talk to Joseph?" He asked.

"Not at all," She responded as he pulled over and parked outside a junk yard.

He got out of the car and headed towards the old home that sat in the middle of all the junk. An old man ambled out of the front door and Sam gave a greeting. Blair sighed as she pulled out her phone and looked at the notification of a message on her phone. It wasn't even a text, but a picture. She unlocked her phone with ease and opened up her messaging app.

"The fuck?" She muttered at the picture of a blood moon.

An actual text message appeared and she made a face. Someone was sending her poetry? It didn't even read like good poetry.

_My Scottish field_

_You shouldn't have fled_

_You might not have bled_

_The moon it had to yield _

_To bring you through_

_For now I bid Adieu_

_My lovely Scottish field_

She was both flattered, and disgusted. It was a horrible poem. She read it again and her expression changed. It was quickly changing to dawning realization and horror. The person who pulled her from her world had her number. _The person who pulled her from her world had her number!_ She could feel herself hyperventilating before a strange calmness, mixed with a little mischievousness, passed through her. She looked down at the phone clutched in her hand.

The messages were gone and she was staring at the last message she sent. Her cat brought a small smile to her face as she exited out of messaging and to her email. Maybe God had some idea of what just happened. Seeing an email with the subject saying **I am so sorry**, wasn't exactly a good omen.

_Okay, it's a good thing you are already sitting down. You won't like this, in fact you really, really won't like this. The person who brought you here is one of the first witches to be made. I thought they were all dead, or in hell, or both like Crowley's mother. This one was hiding in a tomb, completely warded against all of creation, it wasn't until I took the messages from your phone and traced them back that I could find them. _

_It also means that you can't return home. The spell he used, can only be used every two thousand years. The last night you could've returned was the night after your adventure in the hospital. I am so sorry. I am all powerful, but even I can't put you back without killing you. The blood moon with an eclipse is the one way to push you through with minimal damage, it's why you almost froze to death. _

Blair sat still for a few minutes and looked towards the junk yard with a blank expression on her face. There was no emotion. None. If Dean has been there he would've winced and left her to sort things out, before bringing her a small snack in an attempt to cheer her up. Her eyes dulled and she slumped in her seat. She would never see her siblings again, wouldn't see Natalya or her second favorite Aunt again. She almost began to cry but decided that it wouldn't be the best of times to do so. She could feel the stinging in her eyes and the way her throat constricted painfully as she fought back a meltdown. She shook her body and went back to reading the email.

_Your dreams are getting crazier, but I'll make it so that you can have a normal dream every so often as an apology for this. _(She didn't want him to, she wanted to go home.) _You and Sam might have a rift between the two of you for a while, it's mostly a tense atmosphere with some anger thrown in, but it'll heal. Dean will make sure that it'll heal and fast. I don't know how you did it, but you wormed your way into that man's list of family members. He categorized you in the same area as Sam. It's actually sweet for a guy like him._

_Just stay with them. Okay? It'll get somewhat better. They won't be able to face down the witch yet, but I guarantee you that you'll get revenge. Hang in there kid._

She closed all apps on her phone and sat in the car to wait for Sam. She felt numb. So, she was going to lose Sam as a friend for a while? That made it clear that nothing she does will save Jessica. It would be her fault, and she couldn't blame Sam for finding her at fault. Her eyes dulled even more at that train of thought. She liked Sam, she didn't want things to be tense between the two of them. _You will never get what you want_, her mother's voice whispered in her head. She clenched her jaw at those words and placed her hands into the pockets of the jacket.

"Find out anything interesting?" She asked Sam as he climbed back into the car and quickly started it up again.

"Well, you were right about it being weird that Constance would leave her kids alone in the bathroom," Sam informed her, "She drowned her children after finding out that her husband was cheating on her."

"And then committed suicide in horror of what she had done," She continued.

Sam notes the slight monotone of her voice and chanced a concerned glance at her. Something had broken in her, he could tell by the her eyes looked. He wanted to question it, but stayed quiet as she brought her hands out of her pockets and used her phone. He was confused until she put it up to her ear.

"Yes, I would like to report shots fired over at Whiteford Road," She stated, an American accent in place, "It sounded really serious and I'm hoping that no one was hurt, please hurry."

She seemed to get a positive response on the phone and hung up. She put the phone in the jacket pocket and looked out the window. She was quiet, not even her body language was giving away what she was feeling.

"You need to drop me off in town," She told him, "I can catch up with Dean there and he'll give you a call."

"Right." Sam muttered as he pulled over outside of town.

She gave him a small nod and got out of the car. The door was closed behind her and he watched as she walked into town. Whatever happened to her was making her ignore the pain in her left leg. He could still see a slight limp, but other than that she was heading into town at a fast pace. He focused on his task and pulled away from the town and headed down the freeway. He needed to salt and burn Constance before she could kill anyone else.

Blair had made it to town and was looking around for Dean. Her eyes quickly scanned the streets and narrowed when she saw him sneaking out of the police station. She whistled a few notes of _Enter Sandman _and he quickly swiveled on his heel. She could feel relieved at the sight of him unharmed. It was something that helped to nullify the numbness she had been feeling. She thought back to what God had said about him and decided that she didn't mind being categorized as a family member. He needed a few more that were on his side.

"He's not here," Dean told her as he strolled up to her.

"We need to get out of the open," She quietly told him, "I'd rather you not go back to jail."

"I thought I made good jail bait," He joked.

A small smile appeared on her face. He had noticed right away that something had shifted in Blair. She was a bit more reserved and quiet. He wondered if she had discovered something.

"What happened?" He asked, "You would've laughed at that before I got arrested."

"I found that symbol that brought me here," She informed him as she pulled up a page on the internet with the symbol, God was one hell of a wingman, "It only works every two thousand years. I can't go hone, my window of opportunity closed."

He read through the information and a wince appeared on his face. That and the kid would be killed if she even tried to reverse the process. She was stuck. He exited out of the browser and found her phone app. Her way of organizing her phone was a mystery to him, it made no sense.

"Calling Sam?" She asked, he gave a nod.

"You do the police call?" He asked in return.

Her smile said it all. It was mischievous. It also brought some light back into her eyes. He felt proud at that.

"Sam," he greeted as the phone was picked up, "Yeah I'm borrowing Blair's, save her number so that you know it's her if there's ever an emergency."

"He's not five, Dean," Blair stated in some amusement.

"Listen, we gotta talk," Dean stated as he gave Blair a playful wink.

Sam's muffled voice could be heard. Dean rolled his eyes in slight amusement and annoyance as he tapped a leather bound journal against his thigh. Blair hadn't noticed that at first. It was old tan, almost orange hue for a tan, leather journal that had a few pages peeking out of it. That had to belong to their father.

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" Dean asked, Sam seemed to finish his previous sentence and Dean continued, "Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho, I have his journal."

"You want me to find a car?" Blair asked, "I may not be able to hot wire it, but I can find a nice one."

He gave her a thumbs up and she walked down the street to find a car that was out of the view point of security cameras. It took her a few minutes until she was standing outside of a small, yellow beetle. Dean was running towards her and tossed her, her phone before breaking into the car. She had caught it with a miffed expression on her face.

"Sams in trouble," Dean informed her as he hot wired the car and unlocked the passenger door.

She quickly climbed in and put on her seatbelt as he began to speed out of town. This was the main reason why she had wanted to split up. Constance went after men, and if they were deemed unfaithful in her eyes she would kill them. Blair felt her numbness return as she contemplated if Constance viewed Sam for being unfaithful just from being friends with another woman. She wondered what kind of fucked up rules were those.

"I'm sorry," Dean told her as he focused on driving.

"You shouldn't be," She responded with a slight frown, "unless you did something I'm not aware of."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't get you back home," Dean stated.

"It's not on you," She informed him, "Neither of us knew how it happened, I feel bad for you, you're stuck with me."

"Could be worse," Dean pointed out.

"Good thing I'm fond of you," She informed him with a straight face, "You have someone that'll be a third party if you need an impartial judge."

"That didn't make any sense," He pointed out.

"If you need a neutral party in an argument just ask me, I listen to both sides before giving advice," She sighed, "You could've been a race car driver, Jesus."

He took a sharp turn and she felt her stomach lurch as he came to a complete stop. He quickly got out of the beetle, she wondered if he even used the damn seatbelt, and she gave a quiet groan. That wasn't in her top ten moments of his driving. He was usually a great driver, but that had taken a bit out of her. The firing of a gun seemed to bring her to speed and she jumped into action. She climbed out of the beetle and headed towards the Impala. At least, she would if Sam hadn't driven it _into the side of the bleeding house_.

"Well, that's one way of taking her home," She muttered as Dean called for his brother.

"Blair, you have a first aid kit still?" Dean called to her.

"Yeah it's in the outermost pouch in the back pack," She called back as she headed towards them.

She was welcomed to the sight of a bleeding Sam and a pissed off Dean. His anger wasn't directed at her, but at Constance who was looking at a framed photograph. Blair moves towards them and was prepared to help get Sam out of the house. The sound of glass shattering caused the three to turn towards Constance. She was glaring at them. A bureau skidded across the floor before pinning the three against the Impala.

Blair let out a sharp breath as the two men let out grunts in unison. She could feel her bones aching from the pressure. Constance was moving towards them when the lights flickered on and water began to trickle down the decrepit stairway. She flickered and had suddenly moved to look up the stairs.

A boy and girl appeared behind Constance and she turned to look at them with a distraught expression on her face. The two children pulled her into a hug and she let out a shrill scream that caused the three to cover their ears. They were then welcomed to the spirits melting into a puddle. Blair was almost put out by the fact that she wasn't going to learn how to salt and burn a body. She pulled herself from her thoughts when the two men pushed the bureau away from the Impala. She opened the back seat door and climbed in to reach her back pack. She grabbed the first aid kit and looked at the injuries that the two had.

"So this is where she drowned her kids," Dean commented.

"It's why she could never go home," Sam confirmed and Dean looked at Blair when those words were said, "She couldn't face them."

"You found the weak spot," Dean stated, "Nicely done, Sammy."

Dean gave Sam a hearty slap on the chest before walking towards the Impala. Sam gave a laugh that was mixed with a groan as Blair walked up to him and held out the first aid kit. He accepted it as he shot Dean a look.

"What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" Sam asked his brother.

"It saved your ass didn't it?" Dean pointed out.

"Don't you have rock salt rounds?" Blair asked him.

"Different gun," Dean answered as he leaned over his car to check the damages, "Sammy, if you screwed up my car, I'll kill you."

Sam laughed at that as he opened the kit and began to perform some form of first aid. Dean and Blair were acting as background noise as Dean opened the hood of the Impala to check it everything was in working order. She did point out the right headlight being busted and Dean let out a low curse at that, but was relatively pleased that it was the only thing wrong with his baby. Sam looked towards the first aid kit, Blair must've been prepared for anything since it had everything but a doctor in it. He didn't know many kits that came with tourniquets or equipment for stitches. He shook his head and finished patching himself up before closing the kit. He placed it in the back seat as Blair gave a small yawn.

"Lets get this show on the road," Dean muttered as he got into the drivers seat and back the Impala out of the side of a house.

Sam and Blair followed after and climbed into their respective spots. Blair put away her first aid kit before burrowing under the flannel jacket and falling asleep. It was a quiet drive, save for her nightmare mutters. God would give her a break from them, eventually.

Within an hour they were heading down the highway. The music had been turned on at a low volume and was playing quietly in the background as Sam looked at a map. He was finding the coordinates that his dad had left them. If Blair had been aware she would've been impressed by his skill at using a ruler in a car. He found the coordinates and moved his head to untuck the flashlight from under his chin.

"Okay, so here's where Dad went," He started, "It's a place called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

"Sounds charming," Dean commented, "How far."

"Six hundred miles or so," Sam responded as he mentally added up the miles.

"If we shag ass we could make it by morning," Dean commented before remembering his promise, "Right, the interview, I'll get you home."

Sam noted the frown on his brothers face and could almost feel the disappointment. He was glad that his brother had fun with him, but the interview was important for his future. It would also help him get a job to where he could buy the ring he found for Jessica. He smiled softly at the thought of his girlfriend becoming his wife, and turned off the flashlight. He just really hoped that the dreams that he had been having, and the one that Blair was currently having if her muttering was anything to go by, were wrong. Dean frowned at the muttering. He hoped that she was right about it just being a dream, because if something happened to Jess, his brother was going to blame her.

Dean took a quick glance at his brother. Sam was looking out the window with a small smile on his face at the prospect of seeing his girlfriend. He really didn't want to do damage control between the two. He really wanted his brother to have a friend that he could contact without worry of being pushed away. He knew that he already had a few of those, but it would be easier to contact his brother if he and Blair were friends.

The few hours to Stanford went far too quickly for Deans liking as he pulled up to the apartment complex. Sam got out of the car and grabbed his bag from the trunk. Blair shifted in her sleep but otherwise stayed asleep. There was a smile on Sams face as he leaned through the window.

"Give me a call if you find Dad," He stated, "And thanks for not forgetting to bring me home."

"Yeah, no problem," Dean stated, his frown still in place.

"Maybe I can meet up with you two later?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah, all right," Dean commented.

Sam gave the hood of the car a few pats before heading towards the stairs. Dean leaned over the passenger seat to say something. He needed to say it.

"Sam?" Dean called and Sam paused to give his brother his attention, "We made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah," Sam confirmed with a smile that showed his dimples.

Dean gave a half hearted smile back and started to drive off. He was only ten minutes away when Blair bolted up in the back seat. She was looking around wildly and was sweating. There was an urgency about her that caused him to stop in the middle of the road.

"Dean, you need to head back," she told him, "Sams in danger."

That was all it took for Dean to turn the Impala around and speed back towards the apartments. There was a bright light on in Sams apartment that he knew came from fire. He parked the car as Blair fumbled for her phone, she wouldn't make it up the stairs in time to be any help.

"You call for help," Dean ordered.

"All ready on it," She stated as she finally freed her phone from her pocket and dialed emergency services.

Dean was already gone as she quickly explained what was happening to the operator. She let her forehead fall onto the rim of the front seats with a dull thud. She hung up her phone after being told that the firefighters and ambulance would be there momentarily. She stated at the floor of the Impala interior and watched as a few wet spots appeared on the carpet. She brought a hand up and furiously wiped at the tears that were falling down the tip of her nose. She was able to get some semblance of control over her emotions when Dean came back with a sobbing Sam. The ambulance and fire truck appeared and went to work and Dean looked around with a gloomy expression on his face. He caught Blair's eye and he shook his head. She sat back in her seat and he watched as she buried her face in her hands. Sam slowly stopped his sobbing and desperate anger took hold. He was going to hunt down the thing that killed his girlfriend. He was going to make it pay.

"We have work to do," He told his brother.

Dean gave a nod at that and he decided to head towards a hotel so his brother could go to the funeral that would be hosted for Jessica. They'd have nothing but ashes, so he didn't have to worry about a vengeful spirit. He did have to worry about the tense air that surrounded his brother and Blair. It was going to be horrible when one of them finally snapped. Blair was already blaiming herself and Sam was unintentionally doing the same. He wondered if it actually was unintentional as they checked into the hotel and they found their spots to rest for the night. Sam and Dean in beds and Blair on the couch with a pillow from Deans bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 _Somethings in the Woods_

* * *

It had been a week and a half since Jessica's death and funeral. Sam and Blair were talking, but it was mainly small talk especially on Blair's part. Dean could tell that Blair wasn't really in a good headspace due to everything that had happened in such a short amount of time. He was beginning to think she was punishing herself for something that seemed out of her control. Honestly, the kid was practically harmless, she didn't know that her nightmare was going to actually happen. She wasn't really eating, unless he sent her a look to do so, and she didn't seem to be sleeping all that much. When she did seem to sleep it was a black out. She stayed awake for long periods at a time until she didn't dream. He looked into the rear view mirror and noted that she was sleeping. He heard a few mutters from her, and wondered if she was dreaming of the case his father sent them. There was a forest in Colorado that the coordinates his father left them were. He looked towards Sam just as his brother jerked awake with a loud intake of breath.

The sudden sound caused Blair to wake up as well and turn dull eyes towards the window in slight confusion. The kid wasn't really talking much around Sam, besides short exchanges of questions and answers , but would talk with him when his brother wasn't around. He needed to be a rock for these two if he was ever going to get them to talk to each other like normal human beings. He'd be damned if he had to suffer through a chick flick moment. Even though his brother had pointed all the blame towards the demon that had killed their mother and then Jessica. There was still a short time where he wouldn't speak to Blair and it was obvious that he had blamed her. He didn't any more, and his brother needed to tell her that.

"You all right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam answered as Blair gave a small nod before looking towards the scenery.

There it was the slight softening of her features as she watched the town pass them by. He nodded at the two of them as Sam rubbed at his eyes and looked out the window as well. Sam was starting to understand how Blair felt, he hadn't had a decent nights sleep in a while.

"Another nightmare?" Dean asked him.

Sam cleared his throat as a way of answering. His eyes were fixed on the scenery outside, but the window was hit by the sun and turned it to be a bit more reflective. He could see Blair and he looked away from the window. He sure as hell didn't blame her, but there was a cold anger that reared its head when he looked at her. He was just angry at what had happened. He was even angry when he looked at Dean. If he hadn't gone with them to find Dad, maybe Jess would still be alive.

"You wanna drive for a while?" Dean asked, Sam shot him a surprised look at that as he was turned away from his thoughts.

"You've never asked me to drive in your entire life," He pointed out.

"Just thought you'd want to," Dean shrugged as Blair stretched a bit and got some kinks out of her back, "Never mind."

"Look, I know you're worried about me," Sam stated, "And I get it, I really do, but I'm perfectly fine."

Dean hummed in response as Blair put in her headphones and searched through her music. She settled on some Tchaikovsky and went back to looking out the window. They could hear her music from the backseat and Dean knew that she would be invested in her music for a while. She seemed to relax a bit and closed her eyes to listen to the music. He wondered if she was thinking about her family. She probably was, minus her mother and creepy uncle, she seemed a bit more alive then than she had been for a week.

"Are you?" Dean asked, "Because this tension between the three of us is so thick I could cut it with a knife."

"I thought you didn't do chick flick moments," Sam pointed out as he searched for the map.

"I don't," Dean commented, "I'm just going to point out that you can't hate the kid more than she hates herself."

"I don't hate her," Sam mumbled as he found the map and unfolded it.

"Sam," Dean stated, getting his brothers attention with his serious tone, "If you want to focus your anger on something, focus it on the thing that killed Mom and Jess."

"The sooner we find Dad," Sam stated as he looked towards the reflection in the window, "We find the thing that did it."

"Yeah, Dad disappearing and the thing reappearing after twenty years can't possibly be a coincidence," Dean stated, glad to be away from the chick flick moment, "Somethings starting, Sammy, and it's not going to be good."

Sam didn't have a response to that and looked out to see the road sign. They were heading towards Grand Junction. He look back down at the coordinates. It was weird that his dad was sending them to the middle of nowhere. To the middle of a forest.

"Man this is weird," Sam stated, "These coordinates lead to the middle of nowhere, it's just woods."

Sam put the map away with a slightly annoyed expression. He just didn't understand his dad sometimes. More of that ex-military crap. He jumped at the appearance of Blair as she looked at the area they were entering.

"What could be in the middle of a forest?" Blair finally asked.

"No clue, it could be a skin walker," Dean answered, "There'll be more information in the area."

"I'll look for news reports in the area," She offered as she sat back and pulled out her laptop.

She went back into the world of music as she logged in and booted up her search engine. The sounds of tapping keys filled the air and Dean finally turned up the music. Sam went back to staring out the window. His mind was still focused on finding his father and hunting down the things that killed his girlfriend. Then, he could go back to his life at Stanford. He could go back to normalcy.

"There hasn't been anything new in the paper for a while," Blair informed Dean, Sam jumped at the sudden voice, "But, there's been a few reports of Grizzly attacks over the years."

"What years?" Sam asked, attempting to do what his brother asked and take it easy on her.

"Thirty-six, fifty-nine, and eighty-two," she answered in her monotone, "There was also a pair of campers that went missing earlier this year, in April, but it's been silent since then."

"Why don't we ask the Ranger?" Dean suggested as they drove past the sign for Lost Creek Colorado national forest.

She gave a small nod at that and powered down her laptop before looking out the window. She did have one thing to say about America, she loved their national parks and forests. God, all the trees were beautiful. Then there was the blue sky that peeked through the leaves of the trees. Her features softened even more and just a bit of life came back to her eyes.

Dean pulled up to the ranger station, it had a nice sign that matched the one to the entrance of the forest. The Impala came to a stop and Dean easily got out of the vehicle. Sam was next and he stretched slightly before closing the Impala doors and jamming his hands into his pockets. Blair stalled for a few seconds before getting out as well. They headed into the station and Blair immediately began to walk around and look at the different displays and photos on the wall. Sam had moved towards a remote display and leaned over it.

"Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote," Sam informed Dean as he looked at the display of a 3D map, "It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, and abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."

Dean had joined Blair in checking out the other displays and they both came upon a black and white photo of a man standing on the body of a giant grizzly. It made the two wonder if there was something in the water. Sam looked up at the absence of an answer and sent the two an annoyed look. His grouchy behavior making a comeback.

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear," Dean stated.

"That can't be a normal Grizzly," Blair stated, "they usually stand at three and a half feet when on all fours and ten feet when standing on their hind legs. All fours is basically shoulder level with a bunch of people now that I think about it."

"Let me guess, you like bears," Dean commented with a smirk.

"My favorite wild animal, well the bear kingdom at least," She replied before tensing as Sam came to stand behind them and check out the photo.

"There's a dozen or more Grizzlies in the area," Sam informed them, "It's not exactly a nature hike."

"True, but usually this time of year they live further in the forests and are scrounging around for extra food before hibernating," Blair added, "at this time of year, they'd break into a car if they smelt food."

"That's why we ask people to make sure they bring their food into their houses," A sudden voice caused them to jump, "You'd make a good ranger little lady, but you three aren't planning to go out to Blackwater Ridge, are you?"

Sam and Dean had discreetly moved towards their guns before relaxing. They shared a look over the top of Blair's head, a feat for Dean since she was just as tall as him if not a little shorter, before looking at the ranger with smiles plastered on their faces. Sam had a plan for this, hopefully it would work.

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper," Sam informed the ranger who raised a brow in disbelief.

"Recycle, man," Dean stated as he raised a fist, Sam gave a nervous laugh and Blair gave a quiet sigh.

Those two were horrible actors. She had to think about that one, they weren't really. This just wasn't a believable story from the two of them. She turned her eyes back to the picture of the grizzly. It looked more like a Kodiak, grizzlies didn't get to that size. She was putting far too much thought into this, truthfully it helped to distract her from feeling guilt or the numbness that seemed to have settled in.

"Bull," The ranger called out, "You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

"Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger—" Dean had to look at the Rangers name-tag before continuing with his spew, "Wilkinson."

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her," Wilkinson stated as he placed a folder filled with papers on top of a mahogany desk, "Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?"

"No sir," Blair answered moving her attention away from the picture, "You want us to tell her to stop worrying?"

"That'll be perfect," Wilkinson nodded he was more than happy to get the three of them out of his station.

There was something about her eyes that bothered him. There was something dead in them. He was reminded of his father and how the man looked after Vietnam. A person who had given up on life, but refused to end it all. Someone that just coasted through life.

"We will," Dean confirmed, "Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?"

"That is putting it mildly," Wilkinson replied, "was there anything else you three needed?"

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit," Dean jumped on the offer, "You know, so she could see her brother's return date."

Wilkinson eyed Dean in slight distrust. Dean responded by raising his eyebrows. That was when an elbow to his side, courtesy of Blair, was made known and he changed to a polite smile. Wilkinson turned to make a copy of the permit and Dean turned to fix Blair a small glare and she didn't change her look of stern disbelief. He was inwardly proud that she was emoting. Being dull just didn't suit a fire cracker like her, he was doing his best to get her to open back up.

"Seriously?" She hissed at him.

"Haley sounds like a lead," He hissed back.

He could almost see the gears turning in her head as she contemplated that. She than gave him an apologetic expression before turning back to the picture of the bear. She was so sure it was a Kodiak. Sam rolled his eyes at the two and went back to studying the map. It seemed as though a sudden thought hit Blair and she slipped her phone out of her pocket and went into her camera.

"Seriously?" Dean hissed as she headed towards the map.

"It could be useful," She quietly stated as the sound of the printer starting up filled the air, "That is an extremely loud printer."

She made a face at the sounds of death currently coming from the printer and quickly snapped a photo of the map. She turned her back from the ranger and zoomed in on the picture to make sure she could still read the labels and markings. Sam looked up from the map as she frowned at her phone while biting her lower lip in thought. If something was hiding in the woods, then it had to be using one of the abandoned mines. Right? Wilkinson has finished printing the copy and Sam moved the display enough so that it would make a noise. She hit a button in her phone and dropped it into the sleeve of her jacket.

"Here you go," Wilkinson told Dean as he handed over the piece of paper.

"We'll make sure Haley gets it," Dean smiled as he accepted the piece of paper.

He headed out of the station and the other two followed after him. Once the sound of the door closing reached them he let out a laugh. Sam sent him a dirty look and Blair was looking the tiniest bit amused. Of course, Dean was laughing at how easy that had been. She knew that it really shouldn't have been that easy. The early 2000's were a wild ride.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam questioned Dean with a small glare.

"Care to elaborate?" Dean fired back.

He was bringing out the Blair way to dodge a question. Having a college student, who apparently loved to read, around was a great way to learn more words. It even worked to shock his brother for a few seconds. Sam quickly recovered from his shock.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for?" Sam informed Dean, "Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?"

"Personally," Blair spoke up the two turned to look at her in surprise, "I'd really like to know what's out there before charging in, guns blazing."

The Americanism was not lost on Dean. His amused look lasted a few seconds before he fixed his brother with a curious eye. His brother was acting irrationally, and that didn't bode well. Sam raised a brow at the look.

"What?" He asked.

"Since when were you the shoot first, ask questions later kind of guy?" Dean asked.

"Since now," Sam responded in an even tone as he opened the Impala door.

Dean and Blair shared a look and he noticed the guilt in her eyes as his brother climbed into the front seat. The door closed and he was thankful that the windows were up. He let out a sigh.

"Stop blaming yourself," Dean told Blair, "There wasn't anything you can do."

"Just…" Blair trailed off before giving a sigh and looking down at her filthy converse, "You're right, just give me half an hour to kick my own arse for being an walloper."

"There's a story behind this," Dean pointed out as he found her reactions similar to how his own could be when he disappointed his father, "and just a half hour?"

"Yeah, just a half hour," Blair let out a very low chuckle, "give it time cowboy, I'll tell you, soon."

She opened the door to the backseat and got in. He laughed quietly as he walked to the driver's side before getting in. Sam was staring straight ahead with his arms crossed across his chest. Blair seemed to be doing a little better. He started up the Impala and they headed down towards the address.

Blair looked towards Sam before frowning slightly. Dean was right. She couldn't have known that her nightmares were about real events. Even if she had, what could she have possibly done? Jessica wouldn't have believed her, and things would've remained the same. She reached into her sleeve and pulled out her phone. She went into her pictures and found one of herself, her siblings, and their grandparents – the ones still alive at least- smiling before the three of them went off to college.

She could remember what her Gran on her Father's side had told her. _Even if life is a right bitch and gives you a shite ton of lemons, you don't quit, you take those lemons and squeeze them into life's eyes and carry on with your head held high because you are a MacDougal, and MacDougals are not quitters. _She would've preferred the lemons over being pulled away from her family and virtually thrusted into a parallel dimension that she had no knowledge of, apparently it had been a very popular TV show in America, and being stuck within said dimension. There was no way back, well, unless she wanted to die.

She was a fucking idiot sometimes. What she needed was a good cry and a good nights sleep. She also wanted to let Sam work out his grief because she…she was done feeling sorry for herself. She contemplated why that had come so fast when she felt that same mischievous feeling that had calmed her down when she had been waiting for Sam to finish talking to Joseph Welch. It was a familiar feeling and she welcomed it. She set the picture as her phone wallpaper and pressed the power button to lock it. Her reflection in the blank screen of her phone almost caused her to drop it.

Since when did her eyes have a light honey tone in them? Her eyes were hazel, truthfully they were just a light brown that the place she got her ID from just labeled them as hazel, not honey. She blanched for a few seconds. Could it be the light? She knew that with light brown eyes being in the right light turned them to a gold tone. She wanted to hit herself for thinking that, there was no way the light could be to blame. Wrong angle.

She was brought out of her spiral into madness by the Impala stopping outside of a nice two story house. She looked out the window and dully notes that it was an upper class neighborhood. The only people that could afford a house in the area were those that had money, or was that just a Californian thing. She got out of the car at the same time as the two Winchester's. There was a collective pause from the three before they shook it off. Blair trailed behind the two as they walked up to the two story house. Dean did the honor of knocking on the hardwood door. She had the honor of tensely standing next to Sam. She was pretty sure he was attempting to ignore her existence.

"Can I help you?" A short brunette asked as she opened the door.

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Blair, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service," Dean answered her with a polite smile that he knew was charming, "Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy."

"I want to see some ID," Haley stated after a moment of hesitation.

"Of course," Dean calmly stated as he reached into his jacket and pulled out an ID.

He held it out to Haley who eyed it for a few seconds. Her eyes darted towards the three "park rangers" and the three smiled at her. The two men had such nice smiles, one even had dimples, and the woman had such a sunny smile that could light up a room. She wouldn't know that for a whole week that smile had been hidden until Dean said something.

Blair really owed him for that, maybe she'd bake him a pie. She hadn't really thought about it yet. A pie seemed the way to go since his one true love was pie. Her smile almost turned into a grin at that thought. Dean was a lot like her brother, always able to get her out of a funk and get her to smile. Well, to get her to stop being stupid. It had been a fair amount of time to close herself off like she had.

"Come on in," Haley told them as she opened the door further.

"Thanks," Dean stated as he put the ID away.

"That yours?" Haley asked him as she tilted her head towards the Impala.

"Yeah," Dean confirmed.

"Nice car," She commented.

"A woman of great taste," Blair muttered to Dean.

"Glad that you're back," He responded, "You were getting pretty angsty, almost teen drama level of angst."

She face him a sarcastic laugh at that as they followed Haley into the house. Sam was the last one in and closed the door. It was a pretty standard house by Blair's standards, it actually reminded her of one of the priests office that taught bible studies, and she looked around. There were pictures on the wall of Haley and her family. They headed into the kitchen where a man was sitting at a table with a laptop. Dean turned and mouthed something to Sam who, in response, rolled his eyes. They were motioned to sit by Haley. Dean sat in the middle of Sam and Blair and smiled up at Haley.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked in a soft tone.

Haley sighed and walked out of the kitchen to bring a bowl in. Blair wondered just how large the kitchen was. The kitchen at her college had been pretty big, having a class size of thirty students per class, but she was so used to the kitchenette at her dorm. She actually felt the need to cook something. She'd have to bring it up with Dean.

"Tommy checks in every day by cell," Haley informed them, "He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

"Does he have a satellite phone?" Blair questioned.

"Yes, which is why it's odd that he hasn't sent anything for a few days," Haley confirmed.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean questioned.

"He wouldn't do that," The man at the laptop snapped.

"Our parents are gone, so it's just my two brothers and me," Haley informed them as she moved attention away from her brother, "We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, no problem," Haley nodded.

The two headed out of the room and Blair turned to Dean. She shook her head in amusement. Of course he was looking for a pick up with Haley, she was a very pretty girl. She could also keep up with Dean. He definitely had a type and didn't even know it. She got up from her chair and stretched.

"A shoelace? Seriously?" Dean asked her upon noticing how her pants were staying up.

"I haven't had time to get a belt or new pants," She informed him before motioning towards the brother still at the table, "Also had a camp fire incident a few weeks ago."

"Right, almost forgot about that," He commented as he got up and they headed towards the front door.

"We'll be in touch to help find your brother," She quietly informed the brother still at the table.

He relaxed at that and they continued through the house until they were outside. She relaxed slightly and rubbed the back of her neck with a small sigh. Being in such a normal house had been a huge difference from the way she had been living while traveling with Dean. She placed her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

"You want a homemade pie?" She asked out of the blue.

"I'm always down for pie," He answered as they leaned against the Impala to wait for Sam.

"Let me try to hustle some pool at a bar and I'll stop at a Walmart to get some supplies to make one," She offered, "I want to make sure that I don't lose what cooking abilities I have."

She also made a mental note to stop at a pharmacy. She needed a refill on her birth control pills. She wasn't having sex, she wasn't interested in other people, she generally used it to control her menstrual cycle. Helped to stop it from being a nightmare. Also, it wouldn't hurt to be prepared.

"You just made a list," He pointed out.

"It's womanly health problems," She informed him, "I still have a prescription that's good for refills."

"Wait, you aren't a…" he trailed off for a few seconds.

"I am, it's for health reasons," She informed him, a bright blush on her face, "Can we please move away from this conversation?"

"Yeah," He quickly agreed before coughing slightly, "So, apple pie?"

"You want traditional or Dutch?" She asked as she steered away from the conversation of womanly problems and her virtue.

"Now I'm torn," he muttered before speaking up, "Dutch."

She smiled at that as they got into the Impala. She got comfortable in the back seat as Sam walked out of the Collins house and towards them. He got in with a heavy sigh. Dean sent him a look.

"There is definitely something out here," Sam stated as Dean started the Impala and drove off towards a bar. They needed some form of dinner and income. Dean had been surprised when Blair admitted that she and Bridget used to make money during breaks by playing pool against some of their drunk college buddies. Said that the more a person drank the easier a target they were. He almost smirked in amusement at her surprise of receiving a fake ID. It said her name, but the information aged her up a year so she'd be allowed in a bar.

He stopped outside a bar called Harris and parked. His two passengers, his favorite college dropouts, got out of the car in unison. Blair was the one that needed to dive back in for a small messenger bag that she'd left in her backpack. The middle pouch, the one that no one checks. She usually used it for her laptop, which she placed inside along with her prescription, and money.

The three headed inside the bar and Blair easily found a game of pool being played by a group of bikers who were very intoxicated. She slipped on a sweet smile and walked towards them. Sam was about to reach out and pull her back when Dean held up a hand.

"Trust me," He started, "She's chosen a good group to rob blind."

"Is she any good at pool?" Sam immediately asked.

A loud burst of laughter came from the pool table and they look towards it. Blair still had a sweet smile, but a mischievous glint was visible in her eye as a large wad of cash was placed in her hands. Dean raised his brows. He was impressed, and just the smallest bit proud of her as a different biker stepped up to try and beat her.

"Let me guess," A waitress asked him, "Little sister?"

He gave a smile that could mean anything as she winked at him and waltzed off. Sam rolled his eyes as his brothers moved towards the waitresses ass. Sam walked towards a table that was near the pool tables, and sat down to where he could hear the conversations that Blair was having with the bikers. She was being polite to them.

"Oh lads, you guys are good," She told them.

"Ah, you sell yourself short," A female biker stated as she playfully eyed the Scottish woman, "You play pool like a pro, not your fault that these guys are schmucks."

The male bikers gave a loud sound of protest and Blair let out a laugh. It was a pleasant laugh and Dean smiled as he sat at the table. At least she was finally enjoying herself. He looked towards his brother and shook his head at the appearance of his Dads journal and the laptop. Honestly, his brother could use it as a cinder block. He ordered a beer and some food from a brunette waitress and turned to Sam to discuss the case.

Blair eyed the cue ball and quickly snapped the pool stick forward. It split the triangle of balls and they all spun towards the nearest pockets. Pool was an easy game, it was also something that kept her eye sharp, and she had learned how to play it with ease when her sister had suggested it as a way to make quick money. Her opponent took his turn and she quickly formulated a plan when the cue ball landed in the middle, there were two of her balls she could get. She aimed for the two striped balls and easily shot them into the top right pouch. It was a quick game, her being victorious, and it created a crowd of drunk people.

She played pool until she was sure she had more than enough money for what she needed, and more. She handed her pool stick to the biker woman who slipped grabbed her hand and wrote down a phone number. She looked up in surprise. She got a wink for her trouble.

"You're a cutie with a sweet smile," The woman stated, "even if it's not for a date, being friends would be perfect, the name Tanya."

"Blair, it was nice meeting you Tanya," Blair stated, a smile on her face as the woman took control over the pool game.

"Dean, text me the motel when you check in," Blair quietly stated as she stopped at the two Winchester's table.

"Or, I can pick you up when we're done here," He suggested, "We'll be a while."

"Right," She nodded, "You lads stay safe."

She got a smirk form Dean and a curt nod from Sam. She put her hands into the pocket of her jacket, she was claiming it as hers now, and headed out of the bar. The cool night air hit her face and her eyebrows raised in surprise at the time. She'd been playing pool for longer than she realized. She looked towards the sky and a soft smile appeared on her face at the sight of all the stars. That was probably the best thing about being in a small town.

She shook her head and started to walk down the road towards the towns Main Street. She began to hum Bee Gees _Stayin Alive _as she walked down the street. It slowly turned into _Heat of the Moment_ without a single thought. As she hummed she slowly began to wonder why she'd started humming Asia. She sighed and pulled out her rather impressive wad of cash from her pocket and began to count out how much she had.

When she reached a thousand, with a few hundred or so left over, she began to question just how many rounds of pool she had played. She shook her head in amusement and stuffed her money into her bag. She reached the Main Street, still humming the same song, and headed towards a small shoe store that was still open. A bell jingled gleefully as she pushed the door open, and the middle aged woman behind the counter greeted her in Japanese.

She hadn't been expecting that. A pleasant smile crossed her face as she gave a polite greeting back and wandered around the store. Her converse were more than just dirty, the sole of her shoe was completely gone and she could feel everything she stepped on. Even the gum that some arse hole left in the parking lot.

She came across a pair of nice, black, leather boots and checked their size. It was her size and she noted that they were half off. A Victorian style boot that went just above the ankle, could be tied like normal shoes, a small heel that was thick enough that she could walk in them, and a rather graceful, gold design on the back. She was sold the moment she saw the gold design. Angle wings of all things. She picked up a pack of socks, ten dollars for a pack of twenty, black wool socks was pretty good.

"**That will be a hundred dollars**," The woman informed her.

"**Of course**,"Blair handed over the right amount of money and the woman happily handed over the receipt and purchases in a plastic bag.

"**Have a nice night,**" The woman told her.

"**You as well**," Blair called as she headed out the door.

She headed towards the nearest Walmart. It was easy to see with the large parking lot and the bright lights illuminating everything and causing light pollution. They were open for a three more hours. She sighed in relief and quickly headed towards the pharmacy area. She was surprised her prescription still worked, and would continue to do so until 2020. It was very unlikely that she would either live to that year, or wouldn't have settled down. She was able to pay at the counter for her full bottle of birth control, fifty dollars was a bit much in her honest opinion, and continued to find things she needed in the area.

She headed back and picked up a trolley, she needed quite a few things. She looked down at the multi pack of tooth paste and medical supplies. She still had a thousand dollars to do with what she needed. She was thankful for that as she headed over to the clothing section, she went to the men's first and grabbed a few small graphic, band shirts that had fit over her regular clothes. Pants and underwear were her next target and she actually had to try them on to make sure they fit.

"I really need to eat more," She muttered as she looked at her scarred body in the mirror.

She sighed and quickly dressed before heading back out to find a few more pairs of skinny jeans, some more shirts that definitely included flannel from the men's section, and a leather belt. She even got all the ingredients to make a Dutch apple pie for Dean. She was passing a clearance display when something caught her eye. A large sketchbook and a tin of drawing pencils. Those were picked up and tossed into the trolley before she made her way out to the register.

She couldn't help but smile at the cashier as he rang up her items and bagged them. It took him a while and when she was handing over the three hundred and fifty dollars she felt her phone vibrate. She smiled as she got some change back, hey she was going to do some laundry with the soap packets she bought. She was quick and headed outside. She pulled out her phone.

_Hey, we're waiting outside Walmart._

She smiled at the fact that it was sent from **Dean Burrito**. She would forever pat herself on the back for that. Dean pulled the Impala up to her and got out to help her put away her purchases. He eyed the pie ingredients.

"I make a damn good pie," She quickly informed him, "It's a family recipe."

He looked excited at the idea of pie and closed the trunk with gusto. They climbed into the Impala and headed towards a motel that claimed it had a small kitchen inside the rooms.

"Two queens or a king?" The man in charge asked.

"Two queens," Dean quickly answered as Blair frowned at the implication.

Even Sam was frowning at the implications. He was actually glaring, but that was beside the point. Dean pulled out his credit card and handed it over to the man who charged them for the night and next day. He handed it back and gave them three keys. Room 206, it was a one floor motel.

"Do you have an area where we can do our laundry?" Blair asked with a polite smile, accent in place.

"Yeah, it's right across from the pool," The man responded.

"Thank you," She smiled before they headed out.

Dean tossed her the Impala keys and she unlocked the trunk and grabbed her shopping. Years of carrying a heavy backpack came through for her as she hefted all of her bags out of the trunk with one arm. She closed the trunk and locked it before hurrying towards the two Winchester boys. Dean was watching her with an amused grin before unlocking the motel door. His car keys were handed back to him as he held the door open for Blair.

"How much did you carry during your school years?" Dean finally asked as Sam walked into the motel room.

"It probably comes from rifling," She responded with an owlish expression, "That bag could've killed a man just by its weight alone, I think one of my club mates went to the hospital when he dropped his bag on his foot."

Dean gave a wince of sympathy as Sam rolled his eyes. There was no way that could be true. It actually was, but Blair wasn't about to defend herself. She planned to leave him be, and she was going to do that. She quickly put her things down in the small kitchen and began to put her ingredients on the small counters.

She could work with the small space and she smiled as she removed her jacket and placed it on the couch. Dean sat down on one of the beds, quickly grabbing one of the pillows and tossing it on the couch with her jacket. She'd rather sleep on the couch than force one of the boys to bunk with her and she had his respect for that. So, he offered her a pillow as a peace offering. Sam took a seat at the table that was next to the kitchen and pulled his laptop out again. He was double checking information on Shaw. He was momentarily distracted when the smell of apples and cinnamon wafted from a few feet away.

Blair was ready done with the pie crust and was currently putting sliced apples into a pie tin. She was moving quickly and he couldn't help but watch as she moved around in her element, she looked up from the pie tin and towards the oven. It was reaching its correct temperature, Fahrenheit was something she had to work at to convert when she crossed the pond, and she hurried up with her pie filling.

Within minutes the oven let out a cheerful beep and the pie was being placed in the oven. Dean had watched the entire process and was impressed. She had been working with a small smile on her face and a cheerful glint in her eyes. It was a vast improvement from earlier in the day. She had stopped blaming herself, and she had accepted what had happened. He wondered if he could've become a motivational speaker. He'd probably be good at it, even though he hates chick flick moments.

Dean looked towards Sam and smiled slightly. There was no trace of anger in his brothers eyes, but he sure looked hungry. Apple cinnamon was always a smell that was welcomed with the Winchester's. Blair set a timer on her phone before cleaning up after herself.

"So, any idea of what could be in the forest?" She finally asked.

"We were going to talk to a Mr. Shaw about the attack on his family," Sam answered, if she was surprised that he answered she didn't outwardly show it.

"He was in the attack of fifty-nine, right?" She asked as she dried her hands with her pants.

Sam nodded and turned back to his computer. She sent him a look of annoyance at that before understanding passed on her face. She quietly picked up her other bags and went towards the couch to detag everything. Even her boots.

"You going to be all right by yourself?" Dean asked her as he and Sam got ready to leave.

"I'm twenty, almost twenty one," She dryly responded, "I'll make sure not to run with scissors, and I appreciate the concern."

She had finished that with a soft smile and he nodded as he headed out with his brother. It was quiet after the two boys left and she was able to get everything she needed done, done. The pie was done and cooling on the counter, the borrowed bowls were back in the cupboards along with the utensils she used, and all her clothes were washed, dried, and folded, just waiting to go into her backpack.

She looked towards the clock and let out a quiet sigh. She could feel it. That numbness that had started after learning that she couldn't go home. Being left alone with her thought were allowing her to focus on it. She had time before Dean and Sam came back. She pulled her legs up to her chest, the polar bears on her flannel pajamas caused her to smile a bit before it fell. She buried her face in her knees and finally let out all the pent up grief she had.

Once she started crying, she couldn't stop. She had moved from sitting up to laying down on the pillow with a spare blanket from the Impala wrapped around her. She fell asleep like that. Her face was still a little blotchy when Dean and Sam came back. Dean was giving his brother a look, not liking his attitude. He had wanted to stop Haley from searching for her brother, but Dean would rather protect her and let her search. He knew that Blair would agree with him. He looked towards the Scot as he closed the door and noted the tear tracks, and adorable pajamas.

She was making it hard for him to ignore the little sister image he had for her. Sam had headed to bed and was sleeping with a frown on his face. Dean sighed and gently ruffled Blair's hair as he passed by her and to his own bed. He was asleep within minutes, the room filling with his snoring.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 _Wendigo of Colorado_

* * *

The next morning the motel room was relatively silent. Blair had cooked them breakfast from the eggs she had left over. She had been surprised when Dean and Sam savored their food instead of inhaling it like usual. She felt bad for them, it was as though they never had an actual home cooked meal. She made a mental note to make sure to cook for them every so often so that they got a good meal.

Sam was double checking that he had everything as she pulled on her boots and tightly laced them. They were so comfortable that she could forget the nightmare she had. Granted, she had drawn what she had seen. She'd show it to Sam and ask him if he knew any monster that looked like what she drew, but wondered why she would. She didn't really know him and they were at odds for the moment. She was better off showing it to Dean, who was currently guarding and eating the pie she made like Gollum. She half expected him to start calling it his precious.

"I doubt that pie is _that_ good, Dean," She informed the man in a highly amused tone, her voice still slightly husky from sleep.

"That is blasphemous," He informed her after swallowing the bite of pie in his mouth, "Pie is the food of the gods."

Sam looked towards them at that and watched as Blair pinched the bridge of her nose before letting out a low chuckle. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, his hair moving with the motion. Blair had her sketchbook and was showing Dean the creature she'd seen in her dream. It had easily narrowed down what it could be. A Wendigo.

"It looks like a Wendigo," He stated, "Are you sure this is what you saw?"

"Aye, it was walking through some kind of tunnel system," She answered, "I'm thinking it's hiding in one of the abandoned mines."

She was pulling her hair back into the smallest ponytail she could, essentially pulling it away from her face, and a small frown appeared on her face. Dean closed her sketchbook, and took another bite of pie. Drawing what she saw seemed to help her with her nightmares. He had gotten up to use the bathroom when she was finishing the drawing and when he came out she was fast asleep and dreaming. He couldn't make out what she was mumbling, but it sounded content. Happy even. He was glad for that, it meant that she was well rested for her first official hunt. That woman in white didn't really count.

"It's definitely a Wendigo," Dean stated and at Blair's confused look he elaborated, "It's a North American monster, it gets created by a human turning to cannibalism."

"Weird," She muttered as she closed the sketchbook.

Sam left the room and the two shared a look before gathering their things and heading out. Dean quickly finished the pie before driving the Impala to Blackwater Ridge's hiking trail. Blair was pulling on her jacket when they pulled up to the trail. She let out a grunt as she slid into the back of the front seat. She corrected herself and grabbed her backpack. Apparently, Dean had made sure she had some form of weapon in her bag. She was technically carrying extras in case something went wrong. She then remembered that she had been armed by the oldest Winchester, the pistol resting in the back of her pants was cool against her skin, and heavy in her pants. A very early birthday present, the cheeky bastard. Her birthday wasn't until Thursday, the seventeenth.

"Shorts," She muttered upon noticing the way Haley was dressed.

The top was good, but the shorts? She had to think about that. Loose material like pants could get pinned, but you can survive ripped jeans. You'd be screwed if your legs got pinned. Then again, it could be in a situation like Aron Ralston found himself in. Blair gave mad props to the guy, being able to cut of your own arm is pretty gutsy. Showed some good survival instinct.

"What's wrong with shorts," Sam grumbled, his grumpy attitude in full swing.

"Nothing, more like a survival issue," She responded, her neck feeling a bit warm, "Usually this time of year you'd want pants in case you get stranded in the cold."

She was having trouble looking at him without her face turning pink. She'd rather have nightmares than embarrassing dreams about her best friends younger brother. God better not be trying to set her up with anyone. She's not someone's experiment. Sam opened the trunk and grabbed a duffle bag. They were prepared for the wendigo.

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked Haley's group as the three walked up.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley asked in surprise.

"Who are these guys?" A middle aged gentleman dressed in flannel gruffly asked.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue," She responded.

Sam walked past the group and Blair watched with slight annoyance on her face. Her eyes slowly drifted downward till she was watching his rear. She couldn't help the appreciative expression on her face from showing. Her face burned a bit and she shook her head from such thoughts and headed away from the group as well. She felt as though she was being scrutinized by the older gentleman. She was growing annoyed by the scrutiny.

"Can I help ya?" She asked him in slight annoyance, still remembering her manners.

"You seem too young to be a Ranger," The man pointed out, "You're also hiking in boots and jeans, doesn't say much for the rangers."

"Sir, can you tell me the difference between a Kodiak and a Grizzly?" She asked, her face blank, "How about which plants are edible or poisonous?"

He glared at her and she gave him a curt nod before walking away. Dean smirked at that and Haley took note. That was a proud sibling look if she'd ever seen one.

"Do you think you're funny?" The man called to Blair, "It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt."

Sam turned back to see Blair roll her eyes in response as she passed by him, he could hear her mocking him under her breath. He rolled his eyes in slight amusement. Dean walked up to the man and the two dropouts looked at him. They had stopped in their tracks and were watching in interest.

"We know how dangerous it can be," Dean told the man, "We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all."

He gave the man a strained smirk and headed past Sam. The group began their hike through the forest. Sam and Blair were in the back of the group and were surveying the area, not that the other knew they were doing it. Dean was egging on the hunter, who was called Roy, that Haley had hired and Blair gave a sigh at that. Of course he was. He wouldn't be Dean if he wasn't.

It wasn't until Roy put his hands on Dean that the two in the back tensed up. Sam moved forward just a little and Blair gave a loud groan. She recognized what was on the forest ground. The two men needed to put away the rulers and be serious.

"There's a bear trap," She spoke up, "You warn him and we continue, take this seriously, Roy."

Haley couldn't help but smirk at the tone the Scottish woman had used. Treating him like a child of all things. Roy had been getting on her nerves as well, the man may have been a family friend but his attitude towards the three "rangers" was something else. She was also getting annoyed with Dean. The man didn't act like a Ranger, she was more inclined to believe that the Scot was a Ranger. Either that or she knew far too much about hiking.

"Honestly," Blair muttered as the group started walking again, "Save the boaby measuring contest for later."

Sam couldn't agree more with those words. They were stuck watching the group interact, the two were stuck in a tense atmosphere. Blair finally got tired of it and quickened her pace to reach the front. She was right behind Roy as Dean gave her a raised brow.

"The tense atmosphere was getting to me," She admitted.

He nodded at that just as Haley caught up with him and pulled him aside to interrogate him. Blair stopped to make sure a fight didn't break out. Sam did as well.

"You didn't pack any provisions and you guys are carrying a duffel bag and a backpack," Haley pointed out grabbing Deans arm, "You're not rangers. So who the hell are you?"

Her brother passed by them and Sam hesitated for a few seconds before following after. Blair could watch after his brother, he seemed to listen to her. Well, for the most part. Dean was quiet before responding.

"Sam and I are brothers, Blair's one of my best friends, and we're looking for our father," Dean stated and Blair gave a victory grin at that, "He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat."

"Then why didn't you just tell me that from the get-go?" Haley questioned.

"I'm telling you now," He responded, "It's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman."

"Am I a joke to you?" Blair teased with a grin.

"Hey, best friends don't count," He stated before turning to Haley as Blair laughed, "So, we okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay," Haley confirmed after a few seconds.

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" He quipped pulling a large bag of M&Ms from his jacket.

He grinned as he stuck his hand into the bag and pulled out a few. He started to continue walking and Blair matched his step. Lightly smacking his arm for his crack at her. He tilted the bag towards her and she reached in and grabbed a handful. Haley watched the exchange, she and Tommy would act the same way. She smiled at that and quickly followed after them.

Dean and Blair were quiet the rest of the way to Blackwater Ridge. Blair was looking around the area with a small smile and was more than happy to look around at the trees. If she had to choose a place to live she'd choose somewhere green like this, or somewhere with a lake. It was green like home, but far less dreary.

"This is it," Roy announced as they came across an area that was mainly used for camping, "Blackwater Ridge."

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam questioned as he moved past the man.

"Thirty-five and minus one-eleven," Came the answer as Roy read off of his GPS.

Blair stood still in her spot and tilted her head. It was quiet. Abnormally quiet. She looked towards Dean and he nodded in confirmation. It was due to the Wendigo. He walked towards her and Sam joined him.

"I've never heard of a Wendigo this far west, they usually pop up in Northern Michigan or the Minnesota Woods, monsters are acting weird," Dean stated.

"I'll take your word for it, but these people wont believe us if we tell them that a monster is out there," Blair added.

"We have to get these people to safety," Sam informed them.

"They won't exactly listen to us with Roy leadin' the charge," She pointed out.

Sam frowned at that fact. Roy was being a thorn in their sides without meaning to. The man in question announced that they'd be continuing forward and the three sighed. Blair couldn't blame them, not many people knew what a Wendigo was. Hell, she didn't fully understand what a Wendigo was. The three stayed at the back of the group.

Blair was getting a bit unnerved by the silence that surrounded them. Her hearing once became muffled in one ear, it had been a weird occurrence but it eventually went back to normal, even then this silence was deafening compared to that event. She was beginning to feel a bit antsy as she looked around the dense woods. She was starting to rethink her idea of living in a place like this. She eyed a boulder with a wry expression on her face, it looked just like the one Ben had been standing on the last time she'd seen him.

"Haley! Over here!" Roy called.

Haley sprinted towards Roy and the others had no choice but to follow after her. They came to a stop in front of the ruins of a campsite. The tents were torn open and had blood covering it. Even the supplies were scattered around. It was as if something had ransacked the camp, but all it took was the campers.

"Looks like a grizzly came through," Roy commented.

Blair sent him a look at that before she walked over to the tents and knelt down to examine them. She picked up the material that wasn't stained in blood. It was a slick material made for camping in a humid area with chances of rain. She held it up to see how the claw marks had been made. They were mainly in the front of the tent, where the broken remains of a zipper could be found. Apparently Wendigo's were smart, at least Dean and Sam knew how to deal with one.

She wasn't sure that she wanted to face what she'd seen in her dreams. She placed the tent down just as Haley began to call for her brother. She moved through the campsite calling for him. Sam immediately headed towards her to shush her. She needed to stay quiet. The Wendigo could still be around the area. If it was, then it already knew they were there. She looked towards Dean, who was knelt towards the ground and pushing back some foliage.

"Sam!" He called for his brother.

She couldn't help but shrug at that. She was better suited to stay in the camp and direct the civilians than fighting the Wendigo. She didn't have enough experience to fight a Wendigo. Her hands began tremble and she formed a fist to stop it. Fear may be a normal reaction to finding something that could easily kill you, but she needed a clear head. She noted that Haley was still looking around the campsite and sighed before standing and heading towards her.

"He could still be alive," She quietly told the shorter brunette.

Haley gave a small sniff and sent the taller woman a look. She got a smile of understanding in return. She got curious about the woman. What brought a Scot over to the stated?

"Do you have siblings?" Haley asked as she rolled the satellite phone, that belonged to her brother, in her hands.

"Yeah, a brother and a sister," Blair replied, "Triplets, and I'd do the same."

Haley didn't need to ask what that meant. Honey eyes moved away from her and towards the forest line. They narrowed slightly before Blair fully turned to face the forest. There was something in there, she could've sworn she had just seen something pale grey streak by. That wasn't a good sign.

"Help! Somebody please help!" A screech echoed through the woods.

"My god," Roy quietly cursed before running towards the source.

Blair shared a look with Dean before they followed after him. Everyone was soon racing through the forest, even Blair was keeping pace with the backpack on, the screeches were echoing around them. There was a primary source, but when they got to the source it was empty. No one was around. They'd been tricked by the Wendigo to leave their things behind.

"It was coming from here, wasn't it?" Haley asked as they looked around.

"Everybody back to camp," Sam ordered.

They quickly headed back. There was an urgency in the group and when they got back to camp. Well, confusion ensued. All the supplies, save for the backpack that Blair refused to put down, were gone.

"Our packs!" Haley stated in slight dismay as she looked around.

"So much for my GPS and satellite phone," Roy stated before turning to Blair, "Do you have anything like that in your bag?"

"No, I have a paper map and a compass," She replied without missing a beat, "You are welcomed to try and hike out of here with that."

He gave her a sneer for that one and she gave him an innocent smile in response. Dean was surprised when she walked over to him. She took off the backpack and rolled her shoulders. Weaponry was just as heavy as usual.

"Please tell me that the supplies I have will actually take down a Wendigo," She muttered.

"We have some Molotov's and a flare gun," He responded, "most of our weapons were in the duffle bag."

"Of course," She muttered, "Its smarter than I thought it would be, it's like its circling the area."

"What the hell is going on?" Haley questioned before Dean could add on to Blair's sentence.

"It's smart," Sam stated, "It cut us off so we can't call for help."

"You mean someone," Roy corrected, "some nutjob out there just stole all our gear."

"How many people do you think can scream like that on a whim?" Blair questioned as Sam walked up to Dean with a frown on his face, "If it had been someone then where's the footprints, for a man that's hunted big game you really aren't the sharpest."

"Tell him how you really feel," Dean quietly muttered.

"If Ah did that ah'd probably cripple 'im," she informed him, "Give 'im a good beatin'. You two go an' have a talk."

"You'll keep and eye on them?" Dean confirmed.

"Aye," She nodded, "not like Ah'll shoot 'im."

He gave her a look at that and she raised her brows in response. He walked away with Sam and they went to go over the game plan. Their father had written something down about Wendigos in his journal. Even a way to protect themselves.

"You talk so tough, but you're really a scared little girl," Roy told Blair.

"For good reason," Blair snapped, her anger rising at the man, "this happens and yet you still act like this is just an animal?"

He moved forward and Haley stepped up. A fight breaking out was the last thing the group needed. She was surprised that it had been the calm Scot that had lost her temper first. She had been gunning for the taller male with the lovely hair. Something was bothering the Scot and she could tell as honey eyes continued to look around the area. Like she was following something only she could see.

"All right, listen up, it's time to go!" Sam stated as the two Winchester's came back, "Things have gotten...more complicated."

"What?" Haley asked as Blair pulled on her backpack once again.

"Really kid?" Roy asked with a roll of his eyes, "Whatever is out there I think I can handle it."

"Your overconfidence will be your downfall, don't be an idiot," Blair stated, her voice a monotone and face expressionless.

That sent a shiver down Deans spine. He spared her a glance. Her pupils were heavily dilated and she was staring past Roy and into the woods. Her body language showed how tensed she was. She was uncomfortable and bristling with anticipation of a fight. It let him know that the Wendigo was indeed watching them, but he wondered if she could pin point where it was.

"Listen," Sam brought the attention away from Blair, "I'm not worried about us, I'm worried that if you shoot this thing, you'll just make it mad. We need to leave, and soon."

"You guys do nothing but talk nonsense," Roy informed him, "You are in no position to give anybody orders, kid."

"Relax," Dean ordered.

He was going to have two angry college students on his hands if Roy didn't shut up. His money was on the students, they were younger and more agile. They could also put aside recent divides and work as a team. He may have wanted them talking to each other, but he didn't want them to pick a fight. Even though a small part of him was ecstatic for the progress.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place," Sam informed Roy with a scowl, "I'm trying to protect you."

"You protect me?" Roy sneered as he got into Sam's face, "I was hunting in these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night."

"Really?" Sam asked, bristling in anger, "It's a damn neat perfect hunter, it's smarter than you and will hunt you down and eat your stupid, sorry ass unless we get out of here."

"You guys are crazy," Roy laughed, "You know that, right."

"Sam," Blair quietly stated as she held out an arm and pushed him back from Roy, "Trust me, as much as Ah'd like to see you punch the bawbag, he's not worth the energy."

"Roy!" Haley yelled at the middle aged man.

Dean was able to pull Sam back and Blair moved Roy away from them. The man looked surprised at the amount of force she had put in the shove. He glared at her and she returned the look with a fierce glare of her own. She knew exactly what had happened to Dean and Sam's mum, mainly due to what happened to Jessica, actually, completely from what happened to her. Roy had gone to far, and that was unforgivable in her mind.

"Chill out," Dean told a fuming Sam.

"Stop. Stop it," Haley ordered and everyone turned to look at her, "Everybody just stop, look, Tommy might still be alive, and I'm not leaving here without him."

There was a lull in conversation after that as both parties cooled down for a few minutes. Sam was taking quiet, deep breaths and calming down before he spoke. Blair ran a hand down her face before looking back towards the woods. She could see the leaves of the trees moving as if something had just ran through them. That wasn't a welcoming sight.

"It's getting late," Dean finally stated as he looked at his watch, "this thing is a good hunter in the day, at night it becomes unbelievable and we won't be able to beat it, so we need to settle in and protect ourselves."

"How?" Haley asked.

Dean smiled at her before he turned to Blair. She sighed and motioned Haley and her brother to help her gather firewood. Dean and Sam were walking around the edge of the campsite and writing symbols in the dirt. Anasazi symbols for protection, apparently the Wendigo couldn't cross them.

"Have you ever been camping before?" Haley asked Blair as they gathered wood.

"Yes," Blair admitted, "One year my siblings and I rented a cabin and camped out for a week."

"You ever go the full tent route?" Haley questioned.

"No," Blair replied, "I tried once, but I was paranoid that something was outside the tent."

"You don't seem the type," Haley's brother, Ben, joked.

Blair let out a small laugh at his shaky attempt. It was rather nice being around normalcy. Haley smirked at a sudden thought and she was getting a bad feeling about that smirk. She picked up a large piece of wood, a rather thick stick, and looked at the stitches still in her hands. She needed to get rid of them, and soon.

"So, which one of the brothers are you crushing on?" Haley asked.

Ben let out a groan at that and Blair turned to owlishly look at the smaller woman. Her cheeks felt uncomfortably warm. She couldn't help but remember the first normal dream that she'd have in three weeks. She coughed slightly and went back to picking up sticks.

"Neither, ones like an older brother and the other just recently lost his girlfriend," Blair stated, "I'm not getting into that mess anytime soon."

"Pity," Haley muttered.

The three returned to camp, carefully walking over the symbols etched into the dirt, and started up a fire. Blair broke off from everyone and found a lone rock to lean against. It was still in the protective area, but was far enough away that she didn't have to hear any conversations. She could still see the others, walking around camp and finishing with things. She took off her backpack and got comfortable against the rock.

She studied the others and smiled slightly at the sight of Dean talking to Haley before going to check on Sam. Whatever he said to Sam made the taller man finally give a true smile. He looked towards the camp and eventually they met eyes. She gave him a half assed salute before looking up towards the stars through the leaves. She was content to stay like that all night, until a loud snap sounded from behind her.

"You have got to be kidding," she growled.

"Help me! Please!" A screech rang out.

"No one move!" Blair yelled out, "Especially you Roy!"

There came an indignant sound from Roy as she dug out two Molotov's from her bag and hoisted it back onto her back. She rejoined the group and pressed a Molotov into each of the brothers hands. She had a terrible throw, wonderful aim but weak distance and strength. The light that Sam was shining into the woods was slower than the creature itself.

"Damn it's fast," She muttered.

"Can you accurately guess where it's gonna be?" Dean asked her.

"Almost," She admitted, "It has a bit of a pattern, but not much."

His father could do that as well. The man was a genius when it came to hunting, in Blair's opinion he was a piss poor father but would never say that in front of the two brothers, and could calculated how certain monsters behaved. He once trapped a Wendigo, something that was unheard of in most cases, and brought it down within three days.

"Help!" The screech went out again.

"Everyone just stay calm and stay put," Dean ordered.

"What? Inside the magic circle?" Roy snidely asked.

"Roy," Blair started out sweetly but quickly turned venomous, "shut yer gob."

She was tired of the man running his mouth. In Deans terminology, no one liked a skeptic. Besides, Dean had classified her as family, and she'd be damned if she lost her newfound sibling due to some aresehole. She would be lying if she said she didn't see him as the older brother she always wanted. Being the middle child of three always meant you were either overlooked or left to your own devices. That was neither here nor there at the moment.

"Help! Help me!" The Wendigo tried again.

Once it knew that they weren't going to budge it let out a deep, gravely growl in annoyance. Roy tensed at that and lifted his gun up. He had been proven wrong within seconds when that growl had sounded out.

"Okay, that's not a Grizzly," Roy stated as way of an apology.

"If you shoot it, you'll just make it mad," Blair warned him as Haley comforted Ben, "that's not an advisable move."

Haley shrieked when something rushed past her and Ben and Sam quickly found it with his flashlight. Roy squeezed the trigger of his gun and a shot rang out. Blair hated to admit that it was a damn good shot. It was when a pained and angry growl rang out that she knew he'd fucked up.

"I hit it!" He exclaimed.

A few hands reached for him when he took off after the Wendigo. They all missed. He easily stepped over the symbols and ran after the growling.

"Damn it Roy!" Dean growled before turning to Haley and Ben, "Don't move, Blair stay with them."

"Got it," Blair gave a curt nod as the two Winchester's ran off.

It was quiet, too quiet. There wasn't even the sound of branches breaking before the two men came back. Haley let out a soft sob when she realized that Roy wasn't coming back. Dean gave Blair a nod and she relaxed slightly, her hand had been drawn to the gun that was on her person, and she jammed her hands into her jacket pockets before heading back to her rock. She had, had enough of crying people back when she helped out at the family morgue, she was good with them but it wasn't the right time.

She looked up towards the night sky and let out a very soft sigh. It was going to be a cold night. She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep, at least, the idea of sleep seemed unlikely. She was glad that she could see the stars, she could even see the milky way beginning to show as it got darker. If she was surprised when Sam joined her, then she didn't show it.

"You scared?" He asked.

"Always, but who isn't?" She replied as she continued to stare up at the sky, "I never did get a view like this back home."

He spared her a confused look before following her view towards the sky. He'd never thought about how different the night sky could be for other countries. He looked back towards the camp and Dean gave him a thumbs up. His brother had essentially told him to go and make a friends, as if he was six. He didn't need help making friends, but, as much as he hated to admit it, he needed the push to even attempt with Blair.

"What was Scotland like?" He finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"There were significantly more bar fights there compared to America," she joked, "Especially during Football season, but other than money and certain laws it wasn't that different compared to here."

"Don't the police carry non lethal weapons?" He asked as he opened his father journal to learn more about Wendigos.

"No, they don't carry any kind of weapons," She admitted, "And gun control does absolute dick when it comes to violent crimes, one of my mates from primary school was killed due to an acid attack another was knifed in the middle of the street."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'd rather live here and have the chance of getting shot than being knifed," She admitted, "At least with a gun there's a chance my death'll be quick, with a knife you could bleed out for hours before someone finds ya."

He could see the logic behind that as he scoured the page again. This was harder than he thought it'd be. Then again, he had needed a third party when he was getting to know Jess. He heard a curse and saw a bright light behind him.

"It's like staring into a thousand tiny suns," She grumbled as she lowered the brightness on her phone.

"You still have that picture you took of the map?" He asked.

He was surprised when she handed her phone to him. He muttered a thanks and studied the area. There were two abandoned mine shafts close by that would make a perfect lair for the Wendigo. He fumbled with the phone before figuring out how to zoom in and figure out a route to the shafts. He heard soft breathing behind him and turned to see that Blair had closed her eyes. He tapped his fingers against the back of her phone. He was curious as to what she had on it, but knew she'd probably never trust him again if he looked through it.

"You can look through my phone if you want," Blair piped up, genuinely startling him, "I honestly couldn't care, it's not like I have much to hide."

"I thought you were sleeping," He stated.

"Give me like two more minutes and I'll probably be down for the count," She joked, "I've spent too much time around Dean."

He genuinely smiled at that before exiting out of the photo of the map. He was welcomed to a list of photos, more of a grid, and he scrolled until he found the oldest photos. The oldest photos were of a small, house cat with a kitten like face. The cat wore a gold and red bow tie and had a habit of making funny photos. He let out another smile, he may be a dog person but he was a sucker for a cute animal, and moved through the photos.

Some of them were everyday life with her or her siblings. He could tell the difference between the three. Compared to her siblings she had a quieter personality, she was more prone to being by herself and finding joy in solitude. It made him wonder how she got along with his brother so well. It was probably the fact that she could quote movies with as much as ease, and Dean called him a nerd.

He came across a picture that was newer and he blinked in surprise. She was a bit heavier set compared to what he was familiar with, and her hair was longer. She was sitting on a white, wicker swing chair reading in a white blouse and black pants. It was a nice picture and judging by the one after it, something that had been taken without her permission. She was glaring in the next picture and flipping the bird to whoever took it. He exited out of her photos and was welcomed to a slightly confusing organization system.

He quickly found out that she didn't have much besides the photos and two phone numbers. Deans and his own. He was less than thrilled with her contact name for him **Samsquatch**. He made a face at that and locked her phone. It had been easy for him to figure out. He quietly placed it in her jacket pocket, her hands had been stuffed inside them but she didn't wake up when he put the phone in there. He didn't peg her for a heavy sleeper.

Her muttering was quieter than usual. It was a Wendigo dream, and he could tell by the less than stellar mumblings about it. Apparently, Tommy was still alive and he gave a quiet sigh of relief at that before turning his attention skyward. He kept watch the entire night, eventually the sun rose and he could hear a few noises of complaint at the sudden invasion of light. He tugged on the lanyard attached to his father's journal before hearing movement behind him.

"Why is the sun such a dick?" He heard Blair grumble in discontent.

That was coming from someone he knew could sleep anywhere. She got up from the ground and he heard a loud series of pops as she stretched. She seemed content after that and ran a hand through her messy hair. How it got so messy was a mystery for the ages since she slept like a corpse, she barely moved an inch during the night.

"Sleep well?" Sam asked her.

"Considering the nightmares," She commented blinking blearily, "I did, I tend to sleep better closer to people, it's a childhood habit that never really died."

She shouldn't have told him it was because she was close to someone. It was a weird thing to say, but that was how she dealt with nightmares as a kid. She'd find a nearby family member and climb into bed with them. Her grandad referred to her as a cuddle bug. She smiled at the memory.

"Childhood habits are usually the hardest to break," He commented as she hoisted her bag into her back.

"Yeah like childhood fears," She added, "Things like clowns or animatronics."

He shot her a look as she headed towards the others. He stayed seated for a few seconds, he somehow felt personally attacked by that. Eventually he got up and joined them. Haley looked up at him.

"Hey," he greeted, and she stood up to listen to him, "We've got half a chance in the daylight and I, for one, want to kill this evil son of a bitch."

"Well, hell, you know I'm in," Dean commented as he fully woke up.

Blair snorted at that as Sam gave Haley and Ben a rundown of what a Wendigo was while using his dad's journal. She sobered up and quietly listened to him. This was information she might need in the future. She gathered that hunters didn't last a long time, and that meant that Dean and Sam might not always be around. She needed to step up.

"'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word," Sam lectured, "It means 'evil that devours'."

"They're hundreds of years old, and each one was once a man," Dean added, as he walked behind Blair and began to root through the backpack for a second Molotov, "Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter."

"You could've just asked me to take it off," Blair informed Dean as she was jostled a bit by the backpack moving.

"How does a person turn into one of those things?" Haley asked.

"Well, it's usually the same way," Dean replied, "During a harsh winter someone finds themselves starving and cut off from supplies or help, and becomes a cannibal to survive."

"Like the Donner Party," Ben stated.

"Donner what?" Blair quietly asked, not completely sure of American history.

"Donner party, they were a group of settlers that were moving out west and got stuck in the Sierra Nevada during a horrible snow storm," Ben replied in an equally quiet tone, "American history is filled with mishaps."

"Thank you," Blair softly smiled.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person abilities," Sam continued, "Speed, strength, and immortality being a select few."

"I'm gathering that if you eat enough of it you become less than human," Blair commented.

"And the side effect is that you are always hungry," Dean added.

"If that's true how could Tommy still be alive?" Haley asked.

"You'll hate this," Blair stated, "But it seems like they store food, it says here that they hibernate for years at a time, so Tommy would be in a dark hidden place."

"You got all that from a piece of paper?" Sam questioned.

"I was good at pushing the word count in my English classes," Blair stated, "But this does illustrate an idea of a Wendigo's habits."

"Then how do we stop it?" Haley asked.

"Normal weapons such as guns and knives are useless," Dean answered before holding up the two Molotov's, "We have to torch the sucker."

"You are far too happy about that," Blair informed him.

He winked at that and she rolled her eyes in slight disbelief. He began to lead the group through the forest. Sam and Blair took up the rear again, Blair had a good reason. Her left leg was stiff from hiking the day before. According to the doctor in a week or so the stitches on that leg were ready to come out. She hadn't looked at it, but the way it felt was that they could come out any day.

"That doesn't feel right," She commented upon seeing a tree with blood and claw marks.

"It's too clear, too precise," Sam agreed.

She nodded and let out a grunt as her left leg gave out on her and she toppled to the ground. She got back up with a wince and continued walking. Sam hadn't expected her to just walk it off. He stayed quiet as they headed deeper into the forest. They passed more marked trees and eventually Sam worked his way up to lead the group.

"Dean," Sam stopped his brother as the group took a small break.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Look at the trees," Sam answered, "All of them are marked in such a precise print, it was too easy to follow."

"Son of a bitch," Dean cursed.

"It's probably followed us since we left the camp," Blair quietly added from the back.

She heard a growling right behind her and quickly moved back towards the group. She had been standing further away from the others and she mentally cursed at herself as she scoured the foliage surrounding them. A twig snapped and she immediately gave her attention to the area. She could see it.

The Wendigo was ugly, it had such ghastly, long, and lanky limbs. There was still some humanesque features in its face, but other than that it was monstrous. It's eyes glared at her before it vanished from her sight.

It was fast for something with such lanky legs. A sudden thump behind her caused her to jump and turn. The mystery of what happened to Roy had been solved. Sam was helping Haley up as Blair walked towards them.

"His neck's broke," Dean announced.

"We should run," Blair quietly stated.

Growling filled the air and Haley was on her feet in a quick manner. There was a sense of urgency that filled the group.

"Okay! Everyone run! Now!" Dean ordered.

That was all it took for the group to start racing through the forest. Ben and Blair were towards the back, Ben not really good at running and Blair due to her fall earlier. Ben stumbled over a unearthed tree root and Blair skidded to a stop and helped him up. A second pair of hands joined hers and she looked at Sam in surprise.

"Keep moving," He ordered.

She gave a nod and they started moving again. A scream rang out. It belonged to Haley. Ben picked up his speed and the other two followed after him. They came across a broken Molotov.

"Dean!" Sam and Blair called out in unison.

"Damn it!" Blair let out as she threw her hands up, "That Wendigo's a right piece O' shite!"

"If it keeps its victims alive, why'd it kill Roy?" Ben asked as if he had finally thought about something.

"Well he shot it," Blair stated as she ran a hand through her hair, it had fallen from its small ponytail within a few minutes after they started running. "That made it mad, and you really don't wanna piss off something that can easily kill ya."

"And you warned him, you both did," Ben muttered as he walked around the area.

Blair could feel herself shaking and she bit her lip to gain some control over it. She didn't like the idea of Dean being in trouble. She fiddled with the cross around her neck before remembering something. She had a flare gun in the bag. She knelt down and removed the bag to root through it.

Sam watched as she searched through the bag of limited weapons before pulling something out. She held it out to him and he blinked in surprise. He'd forgotten about the flare gun during the night. He accepted it and she closed the bag up and hoisted it on her back. It was when she didn't immediately get up that he knew something was wrong. Her expression of both amusement and horror was also a key factor.

"I…I might need a hand up," She quietly admitted.

"Yeah, no problem," He told her as he put the flare gun in the same spot in the back of his jeans that his regular gun would go.

He was able to pull her up to her feet and noticed she was heavily favoring her right leg. She put pressure on her left leg and winced in slight pain before pushing through it. Dean was in trouble, she wasn't going to let a hurt leg stop her from helping save him.

"They went this way!" Ben called.

The two easily caught up to him. He was holding up an M&M. It was a good thing Dean went with the peanut variety as there was a clear trail of brightly colored candy on the wood floor. Sam laughed as Ben handed him the candy. Blair couldn't help but give an amused smile.

"Far better than bread crumbs," Sam stated a he tossed the M&M to the side.

"Let's get a move on," Blair smiled, her face then turned serious, "Before the Wendigo goes on the hunt again."

Sam took the lead and the other two were glad to follow him. The trail was a relatively short one that led to a mine entrance. It had a sign that warned them from danger to toxic material. The three shared a look and Sam shrugged before heading in. It was damp and cool.

Blair hated it. She felt trapped and uncomfortable in the dark tunnel. So, she shuffled closer to Sam. Who had gotten his flashlight out again and was holding the flare gun in the other, just in case. Getting a shot on the Wendigo was highly unlikely at the moment.

A low growling sound came from further in the tunnel and Blair quickly moved Ben towards a wall and put a finger against her lip to quietly tell him to keep quiet. Sam turned off the light and he joined them, his left arm against Blair and Ben in an attempt to make them smaller. Ben found his mouth covered by a small, dainty hand when he almost screamed at the sight of the Wendigo. The Wendigo stopped in its tracks and looked towards their spot before shaking its body and walking to a tunnel across from them. Once it was out of sight the three relaxed.

"Sorry," Blair apologized to Ben.

"Don't worry about it," Ben told her.

She gave a small nod before turning to Sam. He was the unofficial leader of their group. Sam slowly moved his arm away from the two and moved away from their hiding spot. They walked in silence until they came across some floorboards that freaked upon every step taken on the surface.

A loud creak sounded and the three fell through the floor. Their fall was broken by a pile of bones. Ben was the first to his feet as he scampered away from the bones. Sam was next and help up a hand to calm the scared smaller man.

"It's all right," Sam gently told him as he turned to find Blair.

She was slowly pulling herself to her knees. Blood was dripping down her nose from a cut on her forehead. She was glad that hadn't broken any of her bones, it should've but it didn't. Sam quickly moved forward and pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you, Sam," She quietly thanked him, "Deans right behind you."

He pivoted on his heel and saw that his brother was indeed behind him. Dean was hanging from the ceiling by his wrist. Haley was by his side. Sam hurried to his brothers side as Ben did the same for Haley. Blair headed towards the third person, she knew it was Tommy.

"Hey, Tommy?" She quietly questioned, reaching into the bag and grabbing a butterfly knife.

She gently patted his face. He jolted awake and moved away from her with a yell. She shushed him and cut the rope that kept him attached to the ceiling. It was an older rope that had certainly seen better days, gnarly and filthy. She tossed the rope to the side and helped him to his feet.

"Let's get you to your sister," She told him in a calm voice.

"Are you Scottish?" Tommy asked in confusion.

"Yeah," She answered.

"Tommy," Haley breathed out in relief.

She took over helping Tommy and she moved towards Ben. Dean was rooting around the stolen supplies when he came across his duffle bag. He picked up a flare gun and twirled it in his hand. He moved towards the group and watched as Blair slowly move as well. He inwardly cursed, she'd have to go with Haley and her brothers due to her injuries.

"You doin' okay?" He asked her anyway.

"My leg hurts, but other than that I feel great," Blair admitted, "Ah could still shoot the wee bastart."

He handed her a flare gun at those words and she gave him a smile. She seemed familiar with a gun and weighed it in her hand. She could get a good shot out of the flare gun. If she had a clear area to aim, then she could probably take down the Wendigo. She doubted that it would be that easy.

They headed down a tunnel, one that would bring them back to the main system. Sam and Dean took the front to lead and Blair was in the back. It was a triangle defense, one that gave them a good chance to protect the Collins. A growling came from in front of them and the hunters tensed and readied their guns. Dean quickly glanced at those who were injured and made a quick plan.

"All right," Dean started getting everyone's attention, "You guys stay with Sam and Blair, they'll get you out of here."

"Like he said," Sam confirmed, much to Blair's confusion.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to hate what yer about to do?" Blair asked him.

He gave her a grin before breaking off from the group. She was right, she hated it. She was also curious as to what Dean was going to say to get it to follow after him. She hoped it was good.

"Chow time you freaky bastard!" Dean yelled, a growl sounded at his words, "bring it on, Baby! I taste good!"

Sam waited until Dean was far enough away before turning towards the remaining group. He didn't like using this plan. His brother could get seriously hurt doing this, but it was their best bet to get everyone to safety. At least, get them out of the mine shaft.

"All right, lets hurry!" Sam ordered.

"I'm starting to love it when you take control, Sam," Blair quietly muttered as she moved to help Tommy.

Between two siblings and a hunter in training, Tommy was moving faster. The group hurried down the tunnel, tripping over some rocks due to the darkness. The sound of growling caught up with them and Sam pointed the gun towards the source. He then turned his head to look at Blair.

"Get them out of here," He ordered.

"Sam," She hissed, he fixed her with a look, "Fine, let's go you three."

Blair took the lead and Sam turned down the opposite end of the tunnel. His eyes strained against the dark as he searched for the Wendigo. He had one shot in a flare gun and if he wasted it, he'd have to run after the four. He didn't want that to be the case.

"Do you crack jokes when stressed?" Haley asked as the four headed down the tunnel.

"That wasn't a joke," Blair admitted, "I think that was finding something attractive in someone."

Haley let out a sound of disbelief at that. It really wasn't the time to be saying such things. Blair released Tommy and held up her flare gun. The three moved past her and she began to walk backwards upon hearing footsteps rushing towards them. She readied her gun as she stepped back and then lowered it upon seeing Sam rushing them from the dark. His actions showed an urgency.

"We need to hurry," She told the Collins as Sam caught up with them.

They all started to run and ended up at the end of the tunnel. Sam moved in front of the Collins and held his arms up as a protective barrier. He was large enough to fit all three of the Collins, and Blair if she had been hiding behind him as well. He glared at the Wendigo as it stalked towards them, taking its time. That was a sign of victory and one that Blair found obnoxious.

She readied the flare gun and calmed her nerves. She wasn't prepared to shoot something that was living, even though it was a monster, she was used to inanimate targets that could only move when placed on a machine. She quickly weighed the pros and cons before her finger squeezed the trigger. A loud whining growl rang out as the flare hit it the Wendigo in the head. Her hand trembled slightly, she couldn't even remember aiming the gun, she remembered readying it but definitely not aiming. Dean came just in time to see the Wendigo go up in flames.

"Hey, first blood," Dean stated in a grave tone.

He walked up to Blair and removed the flare gun from her shaking hand and gave her left shoulder a brief pat. The Collins let out a breath of relief and the two Winchester's shared a brief smile. Blair was a bit shell shocked that she had even pulled the trigger. She was getting worried about what was going on with her. She didn't start moving when he group began to walk out of the tunnel. Dean gave Sam a nudge to collect her, he was better at that chick flick emotional talk, before helping Haley with Tommy.

"Blair, we need to get going," Sam informed her.

"Right," she muttered, nodding her head.

She tore her sight away from the burning Wendigo and followed behind Sam. She could hear her mum's voice echoing in the back of her head. Every negative thing the woman ever said to her when she joined her schools Riffling club came back to her. Called her a murder in training. As they headed out of the tunnel, the sunlight that met them was dim compared to when they entered the tunnel. She pulled out her phone and checked the time. It was four in the afternoon, if they started walking they could make it to the ranger station by night fall.

It was a quiet trip to the ranger station near the hiking trail but it was a necessary one. Halfway through the walk Sam had commandeered the backpack from a surprised Blair. She would've argued with him if he hadn't shot her a look. She settled for frowning and walking with her arms across her chest. He may have won the non verbal argument, but she wasn't going to just take it.

She was. Her hands found themselves in her jacket pockets as she relaxed slightly. She had calmed down and shoved her mum's horrible influence back into the back of her mind. She didn't need that negativity in her life.

"What caused you to freeze up back there?" Sam asked.

"I've never killed before," She replied, "It's not an enjoyable feeling, but it was necessary…right?"

"Yeah," He replied.

He put a hand on her shoulder and he watched as she completely relaxed. When they made it to the ranger station the two of them headed towards the Impala to put the backpack away in the trunk. He gently pushed Blair towards the ambulance when it arrived and one of the paramedics pulled her to the side to administer some first aide. Sam took to helping Ben answer questions about what happened and Haley talked to Dean.

"Your boyfriend seems really concerned," The Female Paramedic stated.

"I don't have a boyfriend," Blair replied in confusion.

She got a 'sure Jan' look from the paramedic and she sat there in surprise. Her head had a small cut at the top of her forehead that was easily patched up by a butterfly bandage. Her knee was bruised, but not broken. The paramedic even took out the stitches on her leg and the few on her hands.

"You're free to go," The paramedic informed her.

Blair quickly regrouped with Dean and Sam, her limp a bit more pronounced compared to earlier. The two men were leaning against the side of the Impala. They were watching as every thing was cleaned and packed up. They both nodded at Blair as she walked up.

"Man, I hate camping," Dean commented.

"This certainly ruined Camping for me," Blair stated.

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"You do know we are gonna find Dad, right?" Dean asked.

"I know," Sam stated, a grin forming on his face, "But in the meantime, I'm driving."

"If we're shaking up the formula, can I sit shotgun?" Blair asked with her own grin.

Dean rolled his eyes and tossed Sam the keys. Blair let out a sound of victory as she climbed into the front seat. She was surprised when Dean walked up to the front as well. He ruffled her hair before moving to sit in the back. She made a sound of distress as she attempted to fix the mess that was her hair. Sam climbed into the drivers seat and soon they were heading down the highway.

Blair was surprised that he was actually driving the speed limit. Dean had found some comfort in the fact that the blanket that Blair used was still in the back seat. He grabbed that and pulled it over himself. If he was going to be stuck in the backseat he was going to catch some sleep. He started to understand why Blair slept in the backseat all the time, it was actually comfortable.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 _It's like Jaws, But Shittier_

* * *

Blair was sitting inside a restaurant with her sketchbook and laptop out. She had filled four pages in it with drawings from her last dream. A lake, the surface of the lake from under the lake, a two story house with a retro bike on the porch and a church in the distance, and something reaching out from the depths. She ran a hand down her face before turning to her laptop. She tapped on some keys to find something. She found a news article and clicked on it. She blinked when Dean gave a small chuckle next to her, she looked up to see him smiling at the waitress. She quietly chuckled and went back to her laptop.

It had been a good week since the Wendigo case and Dean was still the same as ever. Flirting with girls at any restaurant they stopped at, or bar for that matter. At least he was one of those guys who backed off after being told no. He gained a lot of respect with Blair for that. Dean cleared his throat and got her attention.

"Is this story what you were dreaming?" Dean asked Blair as he handed her the obituaries he'd been studying.

"Aye, I even found the story online," Blair confirmed as she turned the laptop to show him, "Girl goes into the lake and ends up disappearing in the water, apparently they dragged the lake."

"But didn't find anything," He added.

"That's what's weird about this," She muttered, "it's like someone doesn't want their dirty laundry aired."

"Dirty cop?" He asked.

"Possibly," She shrugged, picking up a styrofoam cup filled with coffee and taking a sip.

"Wasn't that an ice coffee?" He asked while crinkling his nose.

"It was five minutes ago, now it's just a sad imitation of what it used to be," She stated as she finished off her watered down coffee.

"That's deep for eight in the morning," He chuckled.

"I try," She grinned before waving at a familiar face, "Mornin' Sam."

Sam gave her a small smile and took the free seat to her left. He caught sight of her drawings and raised an impressed brow. She put quite a bit of detail into the water, but not the rest of the background. She noticed him staring and smiled slightly.

"I developed my style with influence from Escher," She informed him, "Saw one of his works at a local gallery during an event."

"Anything else I can get for you?" A waitress asked as she walked over, she was smiling at Dean and turned more towards him.

"Just the check, please," Sam stated, getting her attention.

"Okay," The waitress smiled, she walked off and Dean watched her go with admiration.

He loved the shorts she chose. He looked towards the other two and noted two distinct expressions. Amused and bitch face. He sent his brother a look and almost copied the bitch face. Blair seemed to grow far more amused at that.

"You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while," Dean informed him before pointing to the waitress, "That's fun."

"But you want to know our next case," Blair stated before turning her laptop to face him, "Here you go, a drowning with no body to be found."

"Why would someone bury an empty casket?" Dean asked Blair after reading to obituary a bit more.

"Mostly closure," She shrugged, "My family would always recommend a cheap casket for a drowning victim if the body couldn't be immediately found, that way they wouldn't be spending a fortune if the body was found and then cremated."

"People don't just disappear," Sam commented as he finished reading the article, "Other people just stop looking for them."

"They do if they get dragged to the bottom of a lake," She answered with a wry expression on her face, "And the bottom doesn't get dragged, pardon me for a moment and make sure my shite doesn't get swiped."

Dean and Sam watched as she stood from her chair and headed towards the bathroom. She greeted people with a smile and a wave as they did the same. It was a chipper mood due to the fact that she was finally no longer limping due to the bruised knee.

"Something you want to say to me?" Dean asked Sam, "Because the kid just gave us alone time."

"The trail for Dad," Sam stated with a slight bitch face, "It's getting colder every day."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Dean asked as he finished off his own coffee.

"I don't know," Sam admitted, "Something, anything."

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude," Dean informed Sam, surprising the younger male, "You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?"

"I know you do," Sam started, "It's just-."

"I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies," Dean cut him off with a serious expression, "We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?"

Sam sat back slightly and rolled his eyes. He wasn't five, as Blair had pointed out at one point. He closed her laptop and placed it into her bag, along with the sketchbook. He really wanted to get going. Dean shot him a look as he hoisted the bag onto his shoulder.

"You know, I can carry my things," Blair's voice sounded from Sam's left.

He stopped himself from jumping as an amused Dean accepted the check for breakfast and paid. She had a talent for sneaking up on them. That was a hard feat to do in regular shoes, he didn't want to ask how she did it in boots. He watched as Sam handed over her bag and she put it on her shoulder. Something shifted between those two, again. This time it was friendlier, very friendly, and he could get behind that. He was then distracted by the waitress in the nice shorts. He got a soft tap to the arm and he grinned at Blair.

"All right, Lake Manitoc," Sam stated, "How far is that exactly?"

"It's in Wisconsin, so a four hour drive, give or take," Dean replied as the three headed out to the Impala.

"Nice," Blair stated as she stretched.

Once they were in the car, they took off. The drive was relatively quiet, with Blair in the backseat writing a book on the first two cases she'd been a part of. It was more like information on the creature that caused the problem and an example. She even put the way to kill it down. If she was going to be a hunter, she knew that any kids she had would be one as well. She was attempting to prepare those theoretical children.

She didn't look up from the screen of her laptop, even when they stopped for fuel. Dean thought that was slightly amusing that she was that into her writing, watching her stare at a screen for a full five minutes before erasing a whole paragraph had been quite the experience. Sam on the other hand was reading in his father's journal in an attempt to figure out what could be in the lake. Blair's dream showed that it wasn't a normal monster. Something that could drag someone to the bottom of a lake? Not a monster he had heard of before.

It had been three hours when they finally passed a sign that welcomed them to Lake Manitoc. Dean stopped at a stop sign and attempted to remember where the Carlton house was. It was out near the lake, not really on a street with a name. Apparently the Carlton's used a post office box for all their mail. He brought the Impala to a wood house, a light paint job helped make it stand out from the green of the surrounding trees.

"So, what are we this time?" Blair asked as they got out of the Impala.

"US wildlife service," Dean replied.

"Got it," She replied in her American accent.

It always messed with him when she easily switched between the two. Judging by her grin he let it show on his face. The three matched up the gravel filled walkway and right up the white stairs. Dean had the pleasure of knocking on the white door. It was quiet for a few seconds until a man, who was younger than they expected, opened the door to fix them with a confused expression that was mixed with grief.

"Will Carlton?" Dean asked.

"Yes, that's right," The man nodded in confirmation.

"I'm Agent Ford, this is Agent Hamilton and Agent Fisher," Dean introduced as the three got out their fake IDs, "We're with the US Wildlife Service."

"Would you mind telling us what happened to your sister?" Blair quietly asked, "We understand this is a trying time, we just want to know what exactly happened."

"Follow me," Will stated, "I'll show you the place."

The three put away their fake ID's as the man walked out of the front door and closed it behind him. He lead them back down the stairs and walkway towards the old dock. Blair was a bit untrusting of the old wood that made up the dock, her previous drop in the mine shaft was too fresh in her mind. They came across an older man, easily in his forties, sitting on a bench over looking the lake.

"She was about a hundred yards out," Will told them as he pointed a finger at the lake, "That's where she got dragged down."

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean questioned.

Blair and Sam sent him a look at that one. He had no tact sometimes. She was tempted to hit him but refrained when Will gave him a sad nod. There was more to be told.

"She was a varsity swimmer, she few up in that lake," Will told them, "It was as safe as her own bathtub."

"So no splashing?" Sam asked in a softer tone than his brother, "No signs of distress?"

"No, that's what I'm telling you," Will stated, clearly getting more upset.

"Were there any types of shadows, or movements under the surface near the area?" Blair quietly questioned.

"No, but she was pretty far out there," Will pointed out, he'd rather answer questions posed to him by her then the two men.

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asked, pulling Will's attention away from Blair

"No, never," Will replied before frowning, "Why? What do you think is out there?"

"We don't know, but we plan to find out," Blair told him, "Did your father happen to see anything?"

"May we speak with him?" Sam added onto her question.

Will looked back at his father before sighing. He didn't want to add any more stress on his old man. The three were waiting as he turned back to face them. Shaking his head in a negative.

"He didn't see anything," Will told them, "And he's been through a lot, so please, just leave him be."

"We understand," Sam stated.

The three turned and walked back to the Impala. Blair almost stopped in her tracks when she heard a child's whisper. She looked over her shoulder towards the lake and frowned slightly. She wondered if she could get more information by taking a nap. She probably could. She got into the Impala's back seat and kept her eyes on the lake, there was definitely something in there. She was pulled from her thoughts when they pulled up towards the police station that was now in front of her. She blinked in confusion and looked towards the front seats, Dean and Sam were looking for a place to park. Sam pointed one out near the entrance.

"Did you space out for the whole ride?" Dean asked her as he turned to look at her.

"I…Yeah," She nodded, "Sorry, that lake was certainly interesting."

"It's what you drew," Sam pointed out.

She made a noise at that and got out of the parked Impala. She knew that she had drawn it, and she knew that she was missing details. She was worried that something would happen when she was awake, like that time in Jericho. That had freaked both her and Sam out. _You haven't unlocked this area yet _her arse.

The two Winchester's caught up with her and she held the door open for them. A man that seemed to be the same age as Bill Carlton, nearing his early to mid forties, looked up from some papers in his hands and fixed them a look. She almost got nervous but quickly squashed the feeling. It would be like talking to Sister Maria, the nun in charge of the girls punishment at her Primary School and the main reason why her sister knew that she liked women, taking the piss out of him. She decided against that, Maria was easier to mess with, this man didn't seem like he could take a joke if it was right in his face.

"I'm Agent Ford, this is Agent Hamilton and Agent Fisher," Dean introduced once again as the three got out their fake IDs, "We're with the US Wildlife Service."

"We were sent out here to investigate the accident that happen down at the lake," Blair informed the man.

"I'm Sheriff Jake Devins," The man introduced himself, "Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?"

"You sure it's accidental?" Sam asked, "Will Carlton saw something grab his sister."

"Like what?" Jake asked as he motioned with his for them to follow him.

"We don't know, but at this point we were starting to theorize that there might be a indigenous carnivore inside the lake," Blair stated as they followed the Sheriff into his office.

"Yes, the way she disappeared followed the pattern of one," Dean added with ease.

"Here, sit, please," Jake motioned towards the chairs in front of his desk, "There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake."

The three took a seat. Blair sat all prim like, the way her mother had told her to sit when there were guests at the house. At least she wasn't wearing a dress against her will, or had her hair done up in an extravagant way that just didn't suit her. She quickly focused on the task at hand.

"You are quite sure?" She asked in a polite tone.

"Yes, there's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster," Jake stated.

"Right," Dean agreed, laughing a little.

"I'm just double checking this fact," Blair stated as the two Winchester's shared a look due to the Loch Ness being brought up, "But you did drag the lake bottom, yes?"

"We did, we even ran a sonar sweep just to be sure, we found nothing down there," Jake replied, "Will Carlton was traumatized and the mind can play tricks on one."

"That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year," Dean pointed out.

"Don't I know it," Jake nodded, "These are people from my town, people that I care about."

"I know," Dean nodded.

"It won't be a problem for much longer, will it?" Blair asked, she had read up a little more about the area a dam was falling apart, "With the Dam falling apart there won't really be a lake anymore."

"Or a town," Jake nodded, "The feds continue to refuse us the grant to repair it."

"It'll screw up the ecosystem that's for sure," Blair added.

The sound of tapping on the door caused the three hunters to quickly look behind them. A young woman stood at the door with her hand still held up in the air. Shoulder length dark brown hair and wide brown eyes stood out against her pale skin. She blinked in surprise before a pleasant smile appeared on her face.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked, "I can come back later."

The three hunters got up from the chairs and Jake moved towards the woman. The woman observed the three hunters. The two males were standing close to the female in a slightly protective stance, and the female was looking at her in a polite way. She had a small smile on her face that lit up her eyes. Several of her friends would kill for a smile like that.

"Agents this is my daughter," Jake introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Dean introduced holding out a hand, "I'm Dean."

"Andrea Barr," The woman stated, shaking his hand quickly, "Hi."

"Hi," Dean greeted back.

"They're from the Wildlife Service," Jake informed her, "it's about the lake."

"Oh," Andrea quietly said.

A little boy with long hair walked into the office from behind her and looked up at the three hunters. Blair met his eyes and she was met with brief flashes of images. She blinked and attempted to ground herself by holding onto the sleeve of Sam's jacket. He was smart enough not to bring attention to her. The boy tilted his head slightly.

"Oh, hey there," Dean greeted the kid, gaining the boy's attention, "What's your name?"

The boy looked away and walked towards the main room to take a seat at a table. Andrea followed after him and Jake looked after them with a soft expression on his face. He crossed his arms across his chest before speaking.

"His name is Lucas," Jake informed them.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked as Andrea gave Lucas some crayons to draw with.

"My grandson's been through a lot," Jake stated, "We all have."

"It shows," Blair stated, still a bit shaken up from what just happened.

"Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know," Jake told them as they headed out of his office.

"Thanks, you know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?" Dean asked with a charming smile.

"Lakefront Motel," Andrea told him, "Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south."

"Two—would you mind showing us?" Dean asked.

Blair and Sam shared a look at that. He was flirting with the Sheriff's daughter. Dean would be lucky if he didn't get shot by the man before they finished with the case. Andrea and Dean talked a little more and Blair caught Lucas's eye again. She was welcomed to more images, this time a bit more clearer. A red bike, a familiar two story yellow house, and something drifting in the lake.

"Blair?" Sam quietly called her name as he gently pushed on her shoulder.

"I'm good," She stated, making sure her accent didn't fall.

They headed out of the station and walked towards the motel. Sam and Blair stayed a little further behind to let Dean make an ass of himself, and so that Sam could ask Blair what was wrong. She was shaken by something. Whatever it was happened whenever she met eyes with Lucas.

"What happened in there?" Sam asked her.

"I don't know exactly," Blair admitted, "But whatever is in the lake is attached to Lucas, I got images when I met his eyes. A red bike, a yellow two story house, and something drifting in the lake."

"Think the kid might be a psychic?" Sam asked her.

"Anything is possible, Sam," She shrugged, "I think she's going to insult Dean."

"He doesn't even know any kids," He pointed out, having kept an ear on the conversation.

"There it is," Andrea stated as they came to a stop outside of the motel, "Like I said, two blocks."

"Thank you," Blair stated with a smile.

"Yes, thanks," Sam nodded.

"Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line," Andrea told Dean before walking off, she did call over her shoulder, "Enjoy your stay!"

"'Kids are the best'?" Sam mimicked as Blair laughed in the background, "You don't even like kids."

"I love kids," Dean defended.

"Name three children that you even know," Sam stated.

"Blair," Dean immediately stated before falling silent as he tried to think of two more.

"I'm twenty-one," Blair defended, still laughing slightly.

Sam held up a hand as she proved his point. He started to the motel, a still chuckling Blair following him. Dean sent the two a look before following after them. He was the one that was going to pay for the room after all.

"Will that be three rooms?" The man behind the counter asked as they walked into the lobby.

"Just one please," Sam smiled pleasantly, "Family trip."

"Your sibling and your partner?" The man commented as he got a key, "here you go, room one sixteen."

Sam accepted the key and they headed out towards the room. Blair was wondering what the man had thought of the three. Which one was sibling and which one was partner. She waited while Sam unlocked the door to the room and Dean grabbed the bags.

Eventually they settled into the room. Sam and Blair were at a table with their laptops open. Blair was quietly sketching what she had seen after meeting Lucas. She scratched at her neck before turning towards the laptop.

"Well, there are several two story yellow houses in the area," She stated, closing her laptop and running a hand through her hair, "I also looked at any lake monster sightings and there was nothing. Whatever is dragging these people down there isn't really leaving anyone to tell the tale."

"There has been a total of nine drownings that have happened in this lake," Sam stated as he found a news article that Blair had yet to find, "One of which was Christopher Barr, the husband of Andrea, and his son was on a floating wooden platform. It was two hours before he was rescued."

"No wonder the kids spooked," Dean stated as he looked up from where he was looking through his clothes, "watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over."

Blair rubbed at her temples as a headache started to form. It was probably something that was catching up with her from earlier. She must've spaced out because the next thing she knew Dean was clapping a hand on her shoulder. She looked back towards him and noticed Sam waiting at the door.

"You sit this one out," Dean told her, "You seem out of it today."

"Okay, I'll send a message if I find anything else," She nodded.

The two Winchester's left the room and she headed to the couch with her laptop. She was trying to find out what could've been the first drowning or even disappearance. She wasn't going to completely rule out monster, but she was starting to suspect that it was spiritual. Within minutes she found an old article about a boy named Peter Sweeney. No one had any idea of what had happened to him. He just disappeared. That just caught her eyes and for some reason she couldn't let it go.

"Huh," She muttered before sending a message to Dean.

It mainly informed him of the missing boy and to maybe check with the boys mother. She looked towards her sketchbook, Peter had a red bicycle just like the one from her nightmare. Would vision be a better name for what she was having? Her text tone went off, after years of it being _Fantastic _from _Doctor Who_ it was now the _Law & Order _dun-duns. She picked up her phone and gave a smile at the positive from Dean that he and Sam would check it out after talking to Lucas and the Carlton's again.

She locked her phone and went back to reading the article. Eventually, she fell asleep. That's when her nightmare began. This time, it was graphic.

She was being held under the water by arms stronger than her own until she just stopped struggling. It was like she was aware of what was happening, but unable to stop it or move from the fixed position. She watched as the surface of the lake got further and further away until it was nothing but darkness. Then, others joined her. The others were looking right at her, dull eyes looking into her own.

She jolted awake when something touched her shoulder. She reached for the gun in the back of her pants before relaxing at the sight of Sam. Dean wasn't in the room, but she could hear the sounds of the Impala. Her heart was racing a mile a minute as she closed her laptop.

"What exactly did you see?" Sam quietly asked her.

"They're all at the bottom of that lake," She answered, "All the victims are still down there."

He gave her a look as she got up from the couch and pulled on her jacket and grabbed her bag, after putting her sketchbook and laptop inside it. She stuffed her hands into the pockets and headed out the door. He stayed in the door way of the motel room and looked at her, she was shaken up from whatever she had dreamed. She was in the Impala answering Dean as he asked her questions. She was truthful and didn't hide anything from him as she leaned forward to rest her arms against the rim of the front seats. Sam got into the car after locking up the door to the motel.

"So, Wills dead?" Blair asked as she started to get a grasp on what she was being told by Dean, "He drowned in a sink?"

"Yeah, we also think you might be onto something with Peter Sweeney," Dean nodded, "We were going to talk to his mother when we got the news."

"Why'd you pick me up?" She asked in confusion.

"You might be able to talk to an elderly lady in a nicer tone than us, might also soften the lady up," He responded with a shrug.

"I'm just a polite person, it isn't that hard," She informed him with a sly grin.

He rolled his eyes at that and she looked out of the windshield and at the road. She then looked towards the picture that was in Sam's hands. She paled slightly. A two story yellow house that shared a street with a church, that was definitely the Sweeney house.

"Where did you get that?" She asked Sam.

"From Andrea's kid, Lucas," Sam replied and he turned when he heard rustling behind him.

Blair had out her sketchbook and opened it to one of the newer pages. She held it out to show Sam and his eyebrows furrowed. He then turned to Dean and they shared a look. He looked back at the sketch.

"Did you dream about this?" He asked.

"Yeah, this time it was really broken up into pieces," She nodded as he closed the sketchbook, "After meeting Lucas I was able to get more information with my power nap."

"What'd you find?" Dean asked.

"The victims are all at the bottom of the lake and are dragged down by a first victim," She answered, "I think it's Peter Sweeney."

"You think," Sam muttered as he brought a hand up to his chin and rubbed his chin in thought.

"We'll know more after talking to Mrs. Sweeney," Dean stated in a final tone.

Blair sat back at that and looked out the window. A sudden thought hit her. If the Sheriff had actually dragged the lake like he said he did, then why were the victims still down there? She tapped a finger against her knee as she pondered it a bit more.

They pulled up on a street that held the two story yellow house. It was an older street. Some of the houses looked like they never left the seventies and the church was the same way. It seemed to be the older side of the county. The Impala came to a stop and Blair was the first one out.

"It's still weird seeing it in person," She muttered, "Its like getting confirmation that I'm not crazy but at the same time freaking out that there's something wired in my head to show me things I shouldn't know."

"That made some sense," Sam informed her.

"Parts of it did," Dean added in a joking tone.

Blair gave the two a look at that before heading towards the house. They quickly headed after her. One psychic was easy to deal with, especially when they were on your side, but two? With Lucas seemingly having visions of the same thing Blair was, they were beginning to worry about the kid. Both of them.

Dean attempted to put a polite expression on his face as Blair gently knocked on the white door to the house. A muffled, quiet _coming_ sounded from the other side. The three shared a collective look before turning to the door as it opened.

"Please come in," An elderly woman quietly told them.

"We're sorry to bother you, ma'am," Blair quietly stated as they walked in as the older woman lead them inside, "But does a little boy with a retro red bike live here?"

"Not for a very long time dear," the woman sadly responded, "Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now."

"Can you tell us more?" Sam asked, Blair sent him a look behind the woman's back.

That was his empathy voice. She then stopped when she saw that he was genuine about it. He felt bad for the old woman and she couldn't help but feel bad as well. She lost her child and never knew what happened to him.

"The police never—I never had any idea what happened," The woman replied, "He just disappeared."

"I'm sorry to hear that Mrs. Sweeney," Blair stated, the old woman gave a small sniff at that.

"Losing him—you know, it's...it's worse than dying," Mrs. Sweeney told them.

Dean watched as Blair looked around the room before stopping. There were pictures upon pictures that stood on the wood table in front of a mirror. She silently walked over and knelt down to look at all of them. She took out her phone and sent Sam a look that clearly told him to keep the woman busy.

"Did he disappear from here?" Dean asked, picking up on Blair's look, "I mean, from this house?"

"He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up," Mrs. Sweeney responded as Blair took a picture of one of the pictures.

She was tempted to put it in her pocket but thought against it. These pictures were all she had left of her son, it would be a horrible thing to swipe one. Mrs. Sweeney burst into tears and was surprised when the young woman placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. It was actually comforting having someone just give their silent support, she never believed in having someone say that they were sorry for your loss. Sometimes words never did feelings justice.

"Thank you, dear," Mrs. Sweeney stated as she calmed down, "Sometimes just talking about it is enough to cause pain."

"It's understandable," Blair smiled softly, "Its better to get it off your chest."

"Was that all you needed?" Mrs. Sweeney asked them.

"Yes, ma'am," Dean nodded.

They were shown out the door and they headed back to the Impala in a somber manner. Learning about a child's death was never an easy thing. The two males sneaked a peek at how Blair was holding up. She was staring ahead with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"So Peter and Bill Carlton knew each other," She stated as they waited outside the Impala.

"It's all connected to Bill Carlton?" Sam thought out loud, "He might've killed Peter."

"Possibly," She shrugged, "It makes sense why the recent deaths were his children, the lake is draining and any revenge would have to be taken now."

"Making Bill feel like his mother did," Dean commented, "Definitely a reason for a vengeful spirit."

They got into the Impala and Dean started to drive them back to the Carlton house. There was a sense of urgency. If the spirit of Peter was dragging people down then it was a matter of time before Bill was dragged into the lake. It was a quick drive, Dean taking back roads so that he could speed and they pulled up to the house they'd been at earlier that morning. They exited the Impala and headed towards the door of the house.

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam asked as he knocked on the door.

The answer was the roar of an engine. They moved from the porch of the house and towards the dock. Bill Carlton was in a boat moving towards the deeper water. That caused them to start running.

"Mr. Carlton! You need to come back!" Dean yelled at the man, "Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!"

"Seriously! Turn the boat around!" Blair yelled.

"Mr. Carlton!" Sam yelled.

Bill ignored them and kept going. Blair ran a hand through her hair and made a face as the water raised up to flip the boat. The three had to step back as some debris from the boat flew towards the dock. When they looked towards the water there was no sign of Bill. Not even a ripple in the water or bubbles.

"Ah, shite," Blair muttered as she ran a hand down her face.

"Yeah," Sam huffed in agreement.

It was when the sound of a police siren hit their ears did they know they were in trouble. They seemed to sigh in unison before turning to face the sheriff, who was glaring at them with such ferocity that it caused the two men to lightly step in front of Blair. She gently grasped onto the sleeve of Dean and Sam's jackets. They relaxed slightly at that, less confrontational. They needed to be calm when facing the Sheriff.

The three hunters soon found themselves back at the police station. The Sheriff kept shooting them looks and they had yet to react to them. Sam looked back down at the small hand still gripping his sleeve. It was a childish action, but if it was something that kept her calm then he was going to stay quiet about it. It was weird that she went for the sleeve and not his actual hand, usually most people went for the hand when it came to comfort in another person. He sent Dean a look, and got a shrug in response.

Dean was starting to think that Blair liked his brother. Two young adults, both attractive in their own way, spending time together was a recipe for just about anything from an eighties movie. That those mainly turned out to be romances was nothing to be commented upon. It's where he got most of his lessons on pickup lines.

"Sam, Dean," Was what greeted them as they entered the Sheriff's office.

The two hunters who names were called looked over at Andrea. She was holding a paper bag and container and looking at them in surprise. She placed the container and bag on a chair and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I didn't expect to see you here," She informed them.

"So now you're on a first-name basis?" Jake asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you dinner," She motioned towards the chair where the container sat.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time," He informed her as his expression softened.

"I heard about Bill Carlton," She informed him, "Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?"

"Right now we don't know what the truth is," He stated, "But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home."

Lucas let out a whine at that. Blair looked towards him in slight worry. The kid was terrified at something. It gave credence towards the idea that he might be seeing the same things she was. Dean was worried when Lucas ran to him and grabbed onto his arm.

"Lucas, hey, what is it?" He asked, kneeling down to be eye level.

"Lucas," Andrea quietly stated as she put a hand against her sons back.

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay," Dean informed Lucas, "Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay."

It was the sweetest thing that Blair had seen him do. It also cemented the fact that he was worried. Lucas continued to tug on Deans arm and Blair released her hold on Sam's sleeve to gently touch Lucas's shoulder. He looked up at her and she gave him a small smile as she knelt.

"You'll be okay, luv," She gently told him, her accent slipping slightly, "Go with your mum, okay?"

Lucas slowly released Dean and Andrea pulled him back. She watched as the younger woman stood up straight and gave a sheepish smile before heading back towards the taller man. Andrea gently led Lucas out of the building, her little boy keeping eye contact with Dean the whole time, and decided to head home to put him to sleep.

"You handled that well," Sam quietly informed Blair, who still had a sheepish expression on her face.

She didn't get the chance to respond as Jake turned towards them with a serious expression on his face. He was pissed, but barely keeping it below the surface. That wasn't a good sign for the three.

"Just what happened at the lake?" He asked in a gruff tone.

"Well, Bill Carlton went into the water on a boat and something attacked it," Dean explained, "He went under the water never came back up."

"It actually caused the boat to fly up into the air, a few good meters at that," Blair added.

Jake scoffed at that and started to head towards his office. The three started to follow after him. He was removing his jacket and threw it at his chair. It was a story that sounded impossible, and if Blair hadn't been there she might've had a hard time believing it herself. Also being thrown into the hunter lifestyle helped to further that belief.

"Just so we're clear on this," Jake started, "You three saw something attack Bill's boat sending him into the water, he is a very good swimmer by the way, and you never see him again?"

The three shared a look. That summed it up quite nicely. A bit too nicely. Then again, there were the other cases.

"Yeah, that about sums it up," Dean commented.

"And I'm supposed to believe this?" Jake scoffed, "I've already sonar-swept that entire lake, and what you're describing is impossible."

"Stranger things have happened before," Blair pointed out.

She almost lost her nerve when he glared at her. He was ten times worse than Roy. She could deal with Roy, but Jake was a whole new animal. She fixed a serious expression on her face and stood her ground. She wasn't going to back down in front of this man, she's been through too much to do so.

"And you guys aren't really wildlife service," Jake stated, they must've let their surprise show on their faces, "That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you three."

"See, now, we can explain that," Dean started to speak, but Jake sent him a look.

"Enough, the only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did," Jake informed them as he moved his jacket to sit in his chair, "So, we have a couple of options here, I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance."

Blair started getting nervous at that. She'd never been arrested before, and she'd rather not experience it any time soon. Bridget always said that she was too nice for jail. She never really believed that to be true, but she was hoping that it was.

"Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again," Jake offered.

"Door number two sounds good," Sam quietly stated.

"That's the one I'd pick," Jake slightly sneered.

The three quickly left the office and headed back to the Impala, they needed to make a quick stop at the motel for their bags. It was a quick stop, only a few minutes was waisted by Blair grabbing a drink from a nearby vending machine. She wasn't going to mention the hovering moose behind her, she didn't even know how she worried Sam, but she did. She was staring at her tea in thought as they drove out of town. There was one little detail that she was missing, just one.

She moved her gaze to look out the window. She couldn't help but feel as though the woods were rather threatening at night. She frowned as a slight pain went through her head. She brought a hand up and rubbed at her temples. Was she getting a vision? Or was Voldemort hanging around somewhere and she needed to put a bullet in him? She'd rather face off against Voldemort.

She closed her eyes and leaned forward to sit with her elbows on her knees. She could hide her face with her hands, easily setting her closed bottle of tea on the ground between her feet, as she attempted to ignore the headache forming. She did so and closed her eyes to focus on ignoring the pain. She only opened them when her phone vibrates against her side. She dug her phone out and looked at the screen. She had an email from God again. She looked up at Dean and Sam and noticed they were pretty immersed in their own thoughts.

She stared at the subject with a blank expression. **Congratulations, you're technically a prophet of the lord**. He better be joking, or she was going to clock him. She didn't care how good of a wingman he was, she was going to hit him.

_I can tell you're mad. This was something I did to stop that Witch from being able to hunt you down. Here's some facts you need to know about Prophets. _

_They can come in many forms, some being able to read my written word or spreading the gospel of my hero's. There is usually one Prophet, but on rare occasions I do choose two. The Prophets that see the future can usually never change it. That's where you differ from the usual Prophets._

_You can change what you see, think of it more as a psychic gift. An annoying psychic gift that gives you the chance to see things you usually don't. I might've added the ability to see demons smoky souls, or my angels wings. I haven't created things in a long time, I'm a bit rusty._

_You've done a good job at keeping me a secret, so I'll try to give you a bit more free reign in how you see the visions. That's the main reason behind your headache at the moment. The closer you are to someone the more control you'll have over a vision, not the best addition I could've made but one I know you'll end up using. You being close to someone usually stops your mumbling, still don't know why you mumble in the first place. _

_Me messing with the ability I unlocked in your head, yeah you should've been a psychic way before this happened, might cause somethings you've forgotten to come back to you. I don't know when, as much as I hate admitting that, but eventually you'll remember stuff from a long time ago. I think if you ever get my number that my contact name should be __**Ultimate Wingman**__, because no one has called me that before. Don't give Gabriel this idea to call me that, he probably would take to it way too much. _

_Keep safe._

Blair was going to hit him. A Prophet of the lord? She was supposed to be psychic? What the fuck? She was going to have a mental breakdown from all this information. That he knew some of this meant that he was God of all universes. He sees all, and yet he couldn't stop this Witch from fucking with her life? She stopped at that. That was actually a very Godlike thing for him to do, God kinda ignored everyone.

But still.

It wasn't cool. She'd have rather grown up with her "abilities" than have to figure them out now. It was nice to know that she could change what she saw, that part she was happy about…and the fact that she could tell Demons and Angels apart from normal humans and monsters. That would make things a lot easier for her. She was still angry at everything else, well highly annoyed was more like it. She deleted the email and put her phone into her pocket. She moved her head to look back out the window.

They had stopped at a traffic light. The I-43 was to their left and if they went up that they'd end up at Milwaukee. The light was still red so she decided to lean her arms on the rim of the front seats. Sam looked at her as she looked up towards the light.

He couldn't help but think she needed more sleep. Even with the nap she took she still seemed tired. There were dark circles under her eyes. She looked over at him and gave him a small smile before returning her sight to the traffic light. He felt a warmth in his cheeks from being caught staring at her, that had been embarrassing.

"Have you broken your nose before?" He quietly asked her, looking at the bump on the profile of her nose.

"I was once hit in the face with a frying pan, courtesy of…" she absentmindedly answered before she trailed off with an uncomfortable expression on her face, "Yeah, I've had my nose broken."

He didn't like the way she cut herself off like that. It seemed to be something she hadn't thought about in a long time. She leaned on her arms and he saw her absently rub her nose. She didn't seem like she'd be that self conscious about it. He felt bad for asking. He didn't know how to really apologize. The light turning green caught his attention and he looked towards Dean.

"Green," He stated in a louder voice than what he used to talk to Blair.

"What?" Dean asked.

"The light's green," He reiterated.

Blair smiled as Dean took a right turn. Sam looked at them in confusion. They were supposed to be leaving, not going back.

"The interstate is the other way," He pointed out.

"I know," Dean simply replied.

"The jobs not over," Blair replied, "Judging by the way Lucas was acting, it's pretty far from being over."

"Exactly," Dean nodded, "I won't leave town until I know that the kid is okay.

"That's sweet," Blair stated as she smiled.

"Who are you?" Sam asked in good humor, "And what have you done with my brother?"

"Hey, a lot of girls go for sweet," Blair stated with a grin, "And guys who are good with kids."

"Shut up," Dean told the two.

It was quiet for a few minutes. Both brothers could see the smile on Blair's face, she was amused and proud of Dean. He looked past the beautiful woman that was Lucas's mom and saw the kid. She was welcomed to a searing pain as an image played in her mind. She could see Andrea being pulled under the water of a bathtub. A child standing in the water on the floor around the tub, it was Peter and he was staring at her with a cold expression on his face as he held a hand out to keep her under. The image broke and she knew that time was of the essence.

"You need to hurry," Blair stated, "Andrea is in danger."

That was all it took for Dean to start speeding. The Impala let out a roar as they flew across the asphalt. Blair had to hold onto the front seats to keep from falling down. Sam noticed and pulled her into the front seat, while being careful of Dean. It was a bench seat, so there was room for three.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, as she got a bit more comfortable.

"Aye," She replied, "Peter isn't done yet, I saw him standing beside a bathtub keeping Andrea down under the water."

"Why would he go after Andrea?" He questioned.

"Why go after her husband?" She asked, "I'm trying to figure it out, and I'm betting it had something to do with Jake."

"The crooked cop," Dean muttered as he took a sharp turn.

That turn sent Sam into the door and Blair into Sam. She gave him an apology and moved away from him. He quickly moved away from the door, rubbing his side where he got an unfortunate elbow to the side. She felt really bad about that.

"I'm really sorry," Blair apologized again.

"Accidents happen," Sam grunted, "Don't worry."

Dean came to a sudden stop and the two were almost flung into the dash. He got out of the car in a hurry and rushed towards the house. Blair was distinctly reminded of a firefighter when he got to the door. Sam and Blair got out of the Impala and quickly headed after him. Sam rang the doorbell and the door was immediately opened by a hyperventilating Lucas.

"Dean, Sam, go to the bathroom!" Blair told them, "I'll watch after Lucas."

They didn't need to be told twice as they headed up the stairs. Lucas grabbed onto Blair's hand and tugged on it. She gave him a surprised look but allowed him to lead her up the stairs. She had to be careful as each step caused a splash from the water rolling down the stairs. Dean saw the two and motioned for them to stand back as Sam kicked the door open. Lucas moved from Blair to Dean and held him back.

Sam ran into the bathroom and stuck his arms into the tub and began to attempt pulling Andrea out. He was yelling with effort and each time she got close to the surface she was pulled back under. He continued pulling until she was all the way out of the water. They fell back onto the floor and Andrea began to cough up water.

Everyone relaxed slightly and Lucas ran forward to help his mom as Sam let go of her and walked out of the room to give her some privacy. He sent Dean a look and the three hunters went down stairs. Lucas would get them if anything happened. Blair watched as Sam removed his jacket and found her neck growing warm. He didn't look like he was that strong.

"Sam," She caught his attention, "You just won an arm wrestling match against a ghost."

He gave her a smile at that and Dean grinned. That had lightened the mood considerably. It wasn't his first thought, but it got his brother to lighten up. He was right in thinking that something between the two had shifted, and for the better.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 _Exit Stage Left Peter_

* * *

It was quiet in the house. Blair had fallen asleep on a loveseat, Lucas finding comfort in her presence to sleep against her side, and the boys had given Andrea time to calm down. Dawn was finally breaking as Andrea finally sat down to talk to the two. She spared her son a concerned glance. The fact that he was sleeping soundly for the first time since her husband died brought her some comfort. She looked at Sam, and noticed that he was looking at Blair with a somewhat soft expression on his face. That was an expression her husband had worn before they started dating, the expression of confused attraction. She let out a quiet sigh and his attention turned to her and his expression changed to worry.

"Is there anything you can tell me?" He asked her, moving into business mode.

"No," She answered, "I don't know why this is happening, it doesn't make any sense."

She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She was beginning to get stressed and overwhelmed by everything. Her baby could be in trouble and there was nothing she could do. She had been pulled under the water and there hadn't been a damn thing she could do to.

Blair stirred as she let out a sob. Honey eyes looked around in confusion before settling on the distraught woman. She went to get up to help comfort her, but Lucas kept a grip on her shirt. She gently removed his hand and removed her jacket. She placed it around him and he snuggled into it. She made sure he was comfortable before heading towards the others.

Dean was looking through some notebooks on a bookshelf. He looked up and smirked at a well rested Blair in a shirt that had a T-Rex with small T-Rex grabbers in its small hands. The words Now I'm Unstoppable almost got a laugh out of him. The shirt had been hidden by her jacket and he wish he'd seen that yesterday morning.

"I'm going crazy," Andrea stated.

"No you're not," Blair informed her, almost incomprehensible, "Please, just tell us what happened."

"I heard…I heard this voice," Andrea stated after a few minutes.

"What did it say," Sam gently coaxed out of her.

"It said...it said 'come play with me'," She replied.

She let out another sob and Blair leaned against the wall. She heard a quiet whisper in her ear and twitched slightly. She brought a hand up and rubbed at her now cold ear. She could've sworn she had just heard those words that Andrea had just said she'd heard. She shook her head and walked towards Dean.

"I'm going to put my phone into the Impala," She quietly informed him.

He gave her a curt nod. She gave a small smile and headed outside. She shivered as the cool morning air enveloped her. She wasn't too bothered by the fact that Lucas had commandeered her jacket as a blanket, he was a cute kid. He reminded her of when Ben was younger, they both grabbed onto her clothing. She looked towards the lake in slight amusement. She was guilty of being a koala in her sleep.

"What I wouldn't give…" She quietly thought out loud before tensing up at her thoughts.

She was crushing on a man who lost his girlfriend not even a month ago. She may not have wanted to get involved with him that way, she was happy just being his friend, but apparently she had thrown out all rational thought. She slowed down her walk and pushed her hands into the pockets of her jeans. She was an idiot. She looked down at the ground just as a rock hit her foot. She paused in her steps and looked down at it.

"Oi!" She yelped in surprise when a wet rock hit her head.

She looked towards the lake and glared at it. She was going to be glad when this case was over. She'd never wanted to hit a kid before, but Peter was slowly pushing that want. Why he was bothering her she didn't know. She didn't want to know. She wanted it to be a bit warmer. One of these days she's going to retire, and she's going to retire to Hawaii and just enjoy the beaches. She'd go to Australia, but it would be like taking a case. Everything in Australia wants to kill you.

She started walking again, rubbing the side of her head where she'd been pelted by the rock, and headed towards the Impala. She reached the door and opened it up to put her phone into her bag. A sudden thought hit her. Sam kind of looked like the guy who played Dean in _Gilmore Girls_. How had she never made the connection before? She closed the Impala door and leaned against it in amazement.

That had been a pretty profound experience for her. Well, God did say this world was a television show in hers. They got a guy from a TV drama to play a hunter? It made sense if this show was popular. She then wondered why her roommate hadn't shown her the show. They had been working their way through shows that she had missed growing up. They were just finishing _The Vampire Diaries_ which she had been glad about. It was too melodramatic for her.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the door closing and she looked up to see Lucas walking around. She stood up straight and started to head towards him. He really shouldn't be outside. If Peter went after his parents then he might go after him.

"Lucas?" She quietly asked, "What's wrong? It's a little cauld out 'ere for ya."

Lucas ignored her and she followed after him. She was joined by the others and they all had concern written on their faces. After a few minutes Lucas stopped. He turned towards Blair before looking at Dean. He then pointed at the ground. Dean turned towards Andrea and gently nudged Lucas towards her.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean asked her.

Andrea gave a curt nod and gently lead Lucas back inside. She stopped and gave Blair a small nod of thanks. Lucas was still wearing her jacket, it was several sizes too big for him and was sure to be more like a warm blanket. Blair jumped in surprise when something was placed on her shoulders.

"Here," Sam quietly stated, "We'll be back with shovels."

"Thank you," Blair smiled as she pushed her arms through the sleeves of his jacket.

He was wearing a green long-sleeved shirt, so he wasn't feeling the cold. He watched as she pushed the sleeves back from her hands with an amused expression on her face. It was a bit big on her, it ended mid-thigh for her and covered her hands. She had longer legs than a long torso.

He started walking back to the Impala with Dean. He ignored his brothers looks and headed straight to the trunk. Dean took his time to open the trunk. He wanted to talk with his brother.

"You are a giant compared to Blair," Dean pointed out.

"Really?" Sam asked giving a bit of a bitch face.

"Yeah, made her look like a kid," Dean couldn't help but smile as the trunk was opened.

It had reminded him of when Sam got his hand me downs. Back when he was a little kid. Sleeves that sometimes went over his hands, and shirts that ended at mid-thigh. It had been a welcomed trip down memory lane. He was brought out of his thoughts as Sam grabbed a second shovel and started to walk back to the spot.

Sam came back to a kneeling Blair who was staring at the spot in deep thought. She had moved to where she wasn't kneeling on his jacket. He couldn't help but find her cute. She stood up and stretched slightly before turning around and jumping when she saw him.

"Was that payback for the amount of times I snuck up on you?" She asked with a slightly amused tone to her words.

He smiled at that and held out a shovel to her. Dean came back and they got to digging. It wasn't long until they hit something. Sam was the lucky one to have hit the object. It was something metallic. The shovels were placed to the side and they began to dig with their hands.

"It's Peter's bike," Blair muttered as Sam and Dean pulled the bike out.

"Who are you?" A familiar voice stated as the click of a gun sounded out.

They stood up and turned around to face Jake. He was pointing a gun at them, his hand not even shaking. Blair shifted slightly and the gun was pointed at her. She gave him a very good impression of Sam's bitch face.

"Put the gun down, Jake," Sam ordered, holding a hand up.

"How did you know that was there?" Jake asked.

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike?" Dean asked, "You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried."

"I don't know-" Jake started but was cut off by an irate Scottish woman.

"Don' you dare try to lie about this," Blair interrupted, "You an Bill Carlton drowned Peter Sweeney thirty five years ago."

"And you have a seriously pissed of spirit after you," Dean added.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love," Sam started, "It's gonna drown them, and it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt, And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does."

"Yeah? And how do you know that?" Jake asked.

"That's what happened to Bill Carlton," Blair informed him.

"Listen to yourselves," Jake let out a laugh, "You're insane."

Blair looked past him and saw Andrea standing there with a shocked expression on her face. She hadn't known any of this about her dad or his friend. Sam looked at her as well before quickly looking back to Jake. He really didn't like the fact that Jake had signaled Blair out to be the one who had a gun pointed at her. Dean liked it far less than his brother. The expression on his face was like steel as he stared at Jake.

"I don't give a rat's ass what you think of us, but if we're gonna bring down this spirit than we need to find the remains and salt them before burning them," Dean stated.

"That's impossible to do," Blair piped up, all eyes turned to her, "you left him down there…no wonder he's angry."

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asked, finally making her presence known.

"No. Don't listen to them," Jake immediately started to defend himself, "They're liars and they're dangerous."

"Please, Blair couldn't even hurt someone without feeling bad," Dean pointed out.

He got a look from said girl. She had really got his brothers bitch face down to a fine art. She added a slight pout to hers. It worked far too well with a pout. Sam stayed quiet, as much as he agreed he'd rather not have her angry with him.

"Dad, something tried to drown me and Chris died on that lake," Andrea told Jake and he looked away, "Look at me."

He did and she took a breath to calm down. She needed to keep her temper so she wouldn't say something she'd regret. She needed to be strong for her son. She gave her father a look she used to give Lucas when he had done something wrong.

"Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone," She pleaded, he looked away, "Oh my God."

"Billy and I were at the lake, Peter was the smallest one," Jake started to inform them, "We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water, we didn't mean to, but we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank."

"Lucas!" Blair's call got everyone's attention, "Stay away from the water!"

Everyone turned to see Lucas, no longer in Blair's jacket, heading down towards the lake. Andrea gasped and started to move towards her son. Jake didn't even have to fight with himself as he put the gun down and ran after her. The three hunters quickly followed after them. Lucas was already at the dock and reaching towards the water. They picked up the speed but weren't in time to get him before he was pulled into the water.

Jake and Andrea had stopped at the edge of the lake but Blair continued towards the dock. Sam and Dean followed after her and was surprised when she dove off the end and into the water. The two quickly followed suit.

The water was clearer than they thought. Three pairs of eyes scanned the water for any sign of Lucas. Blair was a bit further down in the water, only able to be seen by her skin and hair. Sam was the first to return to the surface for air. Dean and Blair stayed down to tru and find the small child.

Blair moved towards the bottom and gave it a quick scan before heading back to the surface. She moved her hair out of her face as two more splashes followed her return. Sam and Dean had surfaced once again.

"Anything?" She asked them.

Sam and Dean shook their heads and they all went back down. Sam was searching for Lucas with as much gusto as the other two. Hunters were over protective of children on a good day, but when they were taken by the monsters and spirits. No place on Earth was safe for them until the child was safe. It was what made female hunters terrifying, especially when they were parents, and that was why he treated female hunters with respect.

Sam caught a glint of red as Blair went deeper into the water. The sunlight that was hitting the surface was hitting her hair and showing just how red it really was. He continued his search and headed back to the surface for some air. The temperature of the water was cold enough that it was making it difficult to keep diving like they were.

He looked around at the surface to see if Lucas had reemerged anywhere close to them, but saw Jake entering the water. He frowned in confusion as a splash next to him signified someone else joining him from down below. He heard some minor cursing and spared Blair a glance, she looked cold.

"Jake, stay out of the water!" Sam called to the older man.

He was ignored and Blair hugged before diving back down. She missed Peter appearing out of the water and looking towards Jake. Jake was bargaining his life for his grandsons. She was aware when Jake moved past her, being pulled down by Peter. Her hand shot out and she grabbed at Jake.

She missed and his descent sped up. She moved to go after him, but a gold bubble stopped her from going any further. It was the one from her vision back at Jericho, except it didn't have words on it. She pushed against the bubble and found that her hands started to burn slightly, as if as a warning of sorts. She brought her hands back away from the bubble and looked at them in the low light of the lake. There was small particles from the gold bubble stuck to her skin. She moved her hands and they glinted in the light, she gently brushed them together and watched as the gold dissolved in the water. All that was left were the small burn patterns on her hands, she narrowed her eyes at them.

She was very aware of her lungs beginning to hurt and quickly swam to the surface. Sam was already there as she breathed in some air. He looked towards her and she shook her head in a negative and he let out a soft curse. Andrea let out a soft sob and Blair began to swim back towards the dock to give her some comfort. She was able to pull herself back onto the dock, the burns on her hands stinging slightly. She walked over to Andrea and gently placed her hands on the older woman's shoulders.

A sudden splash caught their attention and Dean appeared with a small body. He had found Lucas, but it didn't look like the child was breathing. He swam close to the dock and held out Lucas. Blair easily grabbed hold of Lucas and brought him onto the dock. It was a few seconds before Lucas let out a loud gasping breath and the three hunters relaxed slightly.

"Mom," Lucas quietly called out.

Blair moved out of the way as Andrea went to hold her son. She moved towards the end of the dock and helped Dean out of the water, he moved to stand at a respectable distance from Andrea and Lucas. She held a hand out to Sam and he accepted the help as he climbed back onto the dock. He couldn't help but notice that her hands were soft. There was some texture to them that felt like burns, but they were still soft.

"How are your hands soft?" He quietly asked.

"I moisturize," She responded with a small smile.

She'd never been able to use that quote before and it filled her with a nerdy glee. She liked being able to quote the Doctor whenever she could, it was harder than one would think. She shrugged out of Sam's jacket, the extra material clung to her like a second skin. He was finally welcomed to the shirt that Dean had initially found hilarious.

"What?" She asked in confusion, "is my hair starting to look crazy?"

It was stuck to her face and under her jaw. The strands having grown since they were cut and now reached just above her jaw when dry. It was more of a red than brown because of the sun. He quickly chuckled at her question.

"No, it's your shirt," He pointed at it, "It's pretty funny."

She smiled at that and headed off the dock. She was going to change into some dry clothes. There was plenty of forest to change in. They'd need to stop at a laundromat to clean their clothes and get them dried. She was quick to change, a long sleeved black shirt, clean underwear, and clean black pants. She pulled on her old converse, glad that she hadn't thrown them out, and left her boots to dry as she headed inside the house and grabbed her jacket.

The two boys had been waiting next to the Impala. They were still soaking wet and looked more than ready to head back into town. Sam opened the passenger door and motioned for her to get in. She smiled and slid in and sat in the middle as the two brother got in, in unison. Dean started the Impala and immediately turned on the heating before driving off towards the town.

She was surprised when they pulled into the motel that they'd left the other day. Dean parked and headed in to get a new room. Sam ran a hand through his still wet hair and looked towards her. Her hair was in the same situation as his but was slowly drying in certain parts. It was curling, something she usually brushed out.

"Have you ever left your hair curly?" He asked.

"It's usually messy when I do," She shrugged, "It's easier to take care of when it's just wavy. Why?"

"Just wondering," he muttered.

She sent him a raised brow before watching Dean walk out of the motel. He held up a hand and motioned for them to get out of the car. Sam quickly got out and Blair followed after, grabbing her boots on the way out. She was going to leave them upside down in the bathroom to try and air them out. The motel room was identical to the one they'd been in yesterday.

It didn't take long for Blair to crash on the couch while the two Winchester's took showers to get warm. Dean was next to fall asleep, the moment his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. Sam stayed up. He sat on the edge of his bed and looked at the head of curls that was resting on the arm of the couch. He wondered how long it had been since she even slept in a bed. She never complained, so he had no idea if it bothered her or not.

He laid back in his bed and slowly fell asleep. His dreams were conflicting, the early part was great he was having what his brother referred to as "a happy dream". The second part slowly melded into the nightmare with Jessica. He bolted awake as she begun to question him. He could hear his heavy breathing above the snoring of his brother. He didn't hear any muttering. He looked around the room and found Blair in a chair staring out a window. She was curled up into a ball with her head resting against her knees.

"You okay?" She quietly asked him, turning to look at him.

"Yeah," He replied.

"Right," She muttered, turning her attention towards the window.

He frowned and got up from the bed. She was acting strange. He wanted to know why. He stopped next to her chair and she turned to look up at him.

"Was it a nightmare?" He asked her.

"I couldn't reach him in time," She admitted, "Peter dragged him down before I could even grab a hold of him."

Ah, it was guilt. A hunter's worse enemy. She ran a hand down her face and he finally caught sight of her palms. She had burns that looked as though someone had grabbed her wrist and decided to lightly burn them. He grabbed her wrist and she let out a small noise of complaint as he pulled her to her feet.

"How'd you get burned?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know," She replied.

She couldn't say that a gold bubble burned her before she could do anything stupid. He spared her a look at that before finding her first aid kit. It took him three minutes to wrap her hands up, her palms were the only part that needed medical attention. He was surprised when her forehead hit his shoulder.

She had fallen asleep on him. Literally. He closed the kit and sighed. He wasn't going anywhere, unless he wanted an irate Scot at him. She shifted in her sleep and he felt arms go around his mid drift. She was doing a wonderful impression of a limpet when he actually attempted to free himself. He gave up and looked back towards the bed. He'd rather put up with his brothers teasing than try to sleep on a couch with two people. He'd have to plan this correctly.

Dean stared at the bed he knew his brother had claimed. Blair was holding onto his brother around his stomach and was sleeping peacefully. Sam had his arm around her and was sleeping just as peacefully. He almost didn't want to wake them. Almost being a key word.

"Sammy," He stated, shaking his brother.

"Yeah?" Sam mumbled as a response.

He was blearily looking around and focused on his brother. Dean raised an amused brow and motioned towards Blair. Sam just sent him a look.

"She wouldn't let go," he mumbled.

"What happened to her hands?" Dean asked.

"She burned them somehow," Sam shrugged as he stretched.

Blair was dislodged from him when he did that and rolled on her back and blinked at the ceiling. She waved a greeting towards Dean before sitting up. It took her a few minutes before she realized what she'd done. She was both apologetic and sheepish.

"Sorry about that, Sam," she apologized as she climbed out of the bed.

"How'd you burn your hands?" Dean asked her.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I might've hit something warm and didn't feel it, anything is possible."

He couldn't really argue with that as she moved towards the bathroom and got ready. Sam relaxed for a little linger before getting out of the bed as well. He was ignoring the looks that Dean was shooting him. He just waited for his turn in the bathroom.

She came out with her boots in hand and hair somewhat controlled. He walked in and she sighed. She hadn't meant to fall asleep on him, even she knew that was a death sentence to anyone who sat near her when she was tired. She was surprised that they slept till the next day.

"He could've woken me up," She muttered as she pulled on her boots.

"Have you done that before?" Dean asked her as she laced them up.

"Yeah, my roommate found it hilarious that I'd cling to someone if I fell asleep near them," She answered, "Always happens near people I'm extremely comfortable with, I would've done the same thing if you'd been sitting near me."

He felt appeased by that and pulled on his jacket as they gathered what needed to be gathered. Sam came out of the bathroom with his shoes on and his hair fixed. The two college dropouts headed towards the Impala and Dean walked over to the main lobby. He wanted the two to talk.

"I'm not angry with you," Sam told her.

"I didn't think you were," She stated as they put their things in the trunk.

She headed towards the backseat and found her phone lodged into the middle of the seat. She pulled it out and checked her battery life. She still had an eighty percent battery level. She put it in her pocket and closed the car door.

"You are like a human space heater by the way," She informed him without any semblance of shame, "The warmest person I've ever cuddled up to before."

"How many times has this happened to you?" He asked.

"It happens with family more often than not, but I want to say fifty," She gave him a sunny smile.

"Sam, Blair," a voice cut into their conversation and they turned to see an amused Andrea and a smiling Lucas.

"Mornin'," Blair greeted, not even hiding her accent anymore, "Dean'll be out in a few."

"How are you holding up?" Sam asked her.

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" Andrea responded.

"I'm sorry," Sam quietly apologized.

"You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that," She told him as she ran a hand through Lucas's hair, "Dad loved me, he loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that."

"Hey," Dean greeted as he walked up to them.

Lucas brightened up even more at the sight of the oldest Winchester, at the present. Dean smiled back at the kid and Blair put her hands into her pockets. It was nice seeing Dean lighten up. He deserved it.

"We're glad we caught you," Andrea told him, "We just, um, we made you lunch for the road."

Blair finally took notice of the tray of sandwiches and smiled at Lucas. He seemed proud of himself. A lot like her when she made something at that age, with her Gran watching over her shoulder so she wouldn't get hurt. She saw Dean smile at the thought of homemade food. She really needed to make the boys something to eat.

"Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself," Andrea informed them.

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas quietly asked.

"Of course," Andrea confirmed and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car," Dean stated as he put a hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"I'm glad he's speaking again," Blair piped up as the two boys went and put the sandwiches away.

"I am as well," Andrea admitted, "He says his dreams stopped."

"I see," Sam muttered.

She smiled at him and walked towards Dean and her son. Blair wasn't even phased when she gave him a kiss. She smiled for him, knowing he didn't always get thanked for what he did. Even though she disliked the man, their father did good with them. They were good men, a bit codependent on each other, but good men nonetheless. She looked towards Sam and smiled slightly.

"You aren't jealous are you?" She gently teased.

"Not at all," he denied.

She chuckled slightly at that and headed towards the Impala. She got in and took her seat in the middle. Sam has watched her go with a slight blush to his face. He thought Dean was going to be bad.

"Sam, move your ass," Dean called to him, "We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road."

Sam quickly got into the Impala and they waved to Andrea and Lucas as they drove off. It was a relatively happy ending for such a sad case. Blair couldn't help but want Peter to be happy, wherever he ended up at. She didn't even want to think about heaven or hell at the moment. She was just having a good time singing along to Styx with Dean. Sam was starting to look like an embarrassed teen as they sang. She couldn't help but smile. At least she had the two Winchester's, who's opinions mattered to her, on her side.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 _Planes are Falling_

* * *

It had been two weeks since the case in Wisconsin. Dean and Blair were sleeping within a motel room that they had gotten for the night. Sam had snuck out to get them breakfast, he hadn't been able to get to sleep after his reoccurring nightmare appeared. Blair had woken up through the night with her own and had looked at him in sleepy confusion as he watched infomercials on the TV. There had been no surprise when she had fallen back asleep. Only a bit quieter than before.

Dean let out a small grunt from his spot on the bed and Blair shifted in her sleep. The couch at their current motel wasn't the best quality compared to a few of the others they'd been to. The door opened with an audible click and the two slowly woke up. It had been a defense that Dean had made sure that she'd gotten down. They both reached under their pillows towards the weapons they concealed and Blair relaxed upon seeing Sam entering the room. Dean looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes before withdrawing his hand.

"Morning," Sam greeted the two.

"Morning, Sammy," Blair greeted, testing the waters.

He gave her a dirty look at that and she gave him a small smile. He place a cup on the table next to her and placed a bag on the top of her head. She gave a quiet cheer and removed it from her head.

"What time is it?" Dean asked.

"It's about five forty-five," Sam replied.

"In the morning," Blair added as she took a sip from the cup.

She welcomed the warm coffee and the pastry. She bit into the doughnut and grabbed her sketch book. The pencil tin came next and she started to draw her nightmare. A pair of pitch black eyes took form in the left corner and a plane appeared in the background, the door to the plane was open.

"Where does the day go?" Dean joked as he sat up in the bed and ran a hand down his face, "Did you even get any sleep last night?"

"I grabbed a few hours," Sam replied.

"Liar," Dean stated as he was handed a cup of coffee, "'Cause I was up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial."

"That's who that was?" Blair asked in surprise.

Sam nudged her legs and she moved them so he could sit down on the couch. She slowly got uncomfortable and moved to where she was sitting normally. She put her pencil down and took another sip of her coffee. He looked at her picture and frowned slightly. There were very few things that had pitch black eyes.

"It's riveting TV," Sam told his brother with a slight smirk as he looked up from the drawing.

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" Dean asked him as he got out of the bed.

Sam didn't want to answer that. He didn't want to say that two weeks ago was the last time he had a good night's sleep. Back when Blair had decided that he was a human sized teddy bear. His face felt warm whenever he thought about it.

"I don't know, a little while, I guess," Sam stated, he looked towards the TV, "It's not a big deal."

"Yeah it is," Dean told him as he found a clean shirt and changed.

He really needed to write down what detergent Blair used. It smelt nice and left their clothes softer than usual. He could almost feel an argument on the rise with his brother. It was too early for an argument.

"I appreciate the concern," Sam started.

"It's not just concern, Sam," Dean cut him off, "It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp."

Sam shrugged at that and looked towards a quiet Blair. She was staring at her coffee in slight guilt. She was even worse than Sam when it came to getting a decent sleep. She could function on four hours of sleep, but she'd rather be alert so she wouldn't lose them.

"Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?" Dean questioned.

"Tact, Dean," Blair told him, making a disbelieving face at him, "Seriously."

"Yeah, but it's not just her," Sam muttered, "It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you."

"Don't let it," Dean informed him as he pulled on is jacket, "Don't bring it home like that."

"So this never keeps you up at night?" Sam asked with a raised brow as he got up from the couch.

"Never," Dean stated.

Sam reached under Deans pillow and pulled out the knife that had been hidden underneath for a quick response. His face left no room for argument and Blair moved her pillow out of the way and put her gun into the pocket of her jacket. She closed her sketchbook and got off the couch. She needed to get ready for the day.

"That's not fear," Dean defended as he took his weapons back, "That is precaution."

"Whatever," Sam rolled his eyes slightly, "I'm too tired to argue."

Blair headed into the bathroom with her bag and changed into a red long-sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. She was tempted to brush her hair out. She ran a hand through her curls and thought against it. She'd never had someone say that they looked nice, or insinuated it. She pulled on her boots and headed out of the bathroom.

"We got a case," Dean informed her.

"Does it have to do with a plane crash?" She asked.

"No clue," He answered.

"That's what you dreamed about?" Sam asked in surprise, "That explains why you seemed resigned for the most part."

"Mind explaining what you dreamed?" Dean questioned.

"Some guy with black eyes opened the emergency hatch inside the plane," She replied, "he was also covered in a black smoke."

"Sounds like the basis for a demon," Sam commented as he opened the rooms door.

She sent him a look upon noticing that he'd packed her things up, again. He'd been doing that more often since Wisconsin. She didn't know if she was angry at him for doing so or annoyed. She wasn't that helpless. Dean watched as the two headed out the door, Sam placated her by giving her, her coffee back. If he didn't know any better he'd think his brother had a crush on her. He gathered that she had one on him, but didn't want to call her out on it. Not yet anyway. His teasing was going to be glorious.

He headed after them and unlocked the doors to the Impala. He was enjoying having a full front seat. Compared to having Blair being quiet in the back, he'd rather have her up front and jamming out with him. Embarrassing Sam was just a bonus. He was surprised when she powered up her laptop.

"I'll see if I can find any sort of plane crash that's happened recently," She informed them.

"I'll see if Dad's encountered any Demon similar to the one that Blair's describing," Sam stated.

Dean raised his brows at that and continued driving. He turned up the music, he happened to be on a Metallica mood, and drummed his fingers along to _Enter Sandman_. The sound of computer keys clacking stopped after a few minutes as she read through an article. She tapped a finger against the side of her laptop in thought.

"There was a plane crash on a United Britannia flight, number 2485," She stated, "There were only seven survivors."

Sam looked over her shoulder and saw the picture of the wreckage. The plane had been shredded by its crash, large chunks were missing and some of the sides were dark from a fire that seemed to have broken out. When Dean heard the news he couldn't help but feel some justification. That's why he drove everywhere. It also explained why he was an America based hunter.

"What a nightmare," Blair muttered.

"Are you a nervous flyer?" Dean asked.

"Aye, I have been since ah was a wee lass," she replied, "Never really cared for flying, but my dislike for the ocean is greater."

He learned something new everyday. He pulled into a gas station to fill up his tank to last him till they got close to Pennsylvania. Sam looked up from his Dads journal. He wasn't really finding anything in there that could match the description of a demon opening the door of an airplane. Blair closed her laptop and pinched the bridge of her nose. Maybe it was a fluke that a plane had crashed?

That was hopeful thinking. She was really starting to crave another cup of coffee. Sam joined her in that sentimentality. Dean watched the two from the gas pump. They were rather boring to watch, they weren't the biggest talkers. He was hoping he'd get some good material to tease them with.

"There isn't any lore in America for demons to be able to perform such feats of strength," Sam muttered.

"I thought all demon lore gave them some form of inhuman strength," Blair stated, "Like the case of Anneliese Michel."

He stared at her for that one. She knew about that, but not Wendigo's? He hadn't pegged her for a horror movie fan, seeing as that case spawned a movie earlier that year. She seemed more like a comedy fan. He watched as her cheeks slowly turned pink in embarrassment.

"What?" She asked.

Dean was watching the exchange in slight surprise. Sam quickly looked away from her and towards the journal. Blair frowned in confusion and looked towards Dean for some kind of answer. He shrugged and she made a face. He didn't know, his brother changed since the last time they'd been hunting together. The way he flirted with girls had changed. He had somehow won Jess over, so he must have some moves.

The pump stopped and he put it back into the machine. He had already paid for the gas so he just jumped back into the Impala. The rest of the drive had some small conversations, and Dean teasing the two about Wisconsin. Watching Blair's cheeks turn a bright red from embarrassment was slowly becoming his favorite pastime. It was the main reason why Sam was the first one out of the Impala when they reached the hanger.

It was a normal hanger, a large building with a giant opening for the planes. They were greeted by a middle aged balding man with tired blue eyes. He paused upon seeing a third member with the two boys. He quickly went into business mode and welcomed the three in.

"Thanks for making the trip so quick," The man stated as they walked through a pretty cluttered environment ,"I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out."

"Yeah, he told me," Sam stated with a small smile, "It was a poltergeist?"

"Poltergeist?" An employee asked as he walked past them, "Man I loved that movie."

"Hey, nobody's talking to you, keep walking!" The man ordered before turning towards Sam and Dean, "Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?"

"Yeah, I was," Sam confirmed, "I'm—taking some time off."

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell," The man informed him, "He talked about you all the time."

"He did?" Sam asked quietly, surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, you bet he did," The man smiled, Blair gently placed a hand on Sam's arm as he tried to wrap his head around that, "Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?"

"He's wrapped up in a job right now," Dean answered.

"Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam and the new face," The man stated, "I'd consider that a fair trade."

Dean laughed at that. Blair felt slightly uneasy. Like she was a part of something she shouldn't be. It was a feeling she didn't like. She grabbed a hold of the back of Sam's jacket. He didn't react, but felt the slight tug on his clothing.

"No, not by a long shot," Sam stated.

"I got something I want you guys to hear," The man told them as he began to lead the way to an office.

"You all right?" Sam quietly asked Blair.

"Just a little uneasy," She truthfully replied, "I'll stop grabbing onto your jacket if it makes you uncomfortable."

"It doesn't," He quickly stated, "I'm just surprised you don't go for the hand."

"I've been smacked away too many times," She muttered, he almost stopped in his tracks at that.

He wasn't meant to hear that. He knew it just slipped out by the dawning horror on her face. She gently released his jacket and started to walk past him. Her whole body language was defensive, tense, and filled with unease. He quickened his pace and they entered the office at the same time.

"I listened to this," The man stated, "and, well, it sounded like it was up your alley."

"Is it from United Britannia flight 2485?" Blair quietly asked, the man looked at her in surprise, "The article said it was one of yours."

"Smart lady," He muttered in surprise, "It is, it's just that there's something weird that was recorded in the cockpit."

"_Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is United Britannia 2485—immediate instruction help! United Britannia 2485, I copy your message—May be experiencing some mechanical failure..." _The recording played ending with a strange whooshing sound.

Blair stood still. She could've sworn she heard the words _No Survivors_ in the background. Judging by the expressions on Dean and Sam's faces, they heard it too. She placed her hands into her pockets and played with her phone.

"It took off from here and crashed around two hundred miles south," The man explained, "They're saying its mechanical failure, that the cabin depressurized somehow."

The man ran a hand across his head and gave a deep sigh. The crash was really bothering him. Sam looked towards Dean as they waited for the man to continue. It was obvious that there was a personal attachment to the problem.

"There was over a hundred people on board and only seven were lucky enough to survive," The man informed them as placed his hands on his desk, "The Pilot was one of them, his name is Chuck Lambert and he's a good friend of mine…he's pretty broken up over the crash, he thinks it was his fault."

"You don't think it was?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't," The man replied.

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors," Sam started to think of what else they needed.

"Would we also be able to investigate the wreckage?" Blair asked.

"The other stuff is no problem, but the wreckage is under lockdown in an evidence warehouse by the NTSB," Jerry told them, "I don't have that kind of clearance."

"No problem," Dean informed him.

Jerry almost wanted to ask what he meant by that but quickly put that thought to rest as he grabbed a list of survivors. He knew better than to question a Winchester. He handed over the list and the manifest and the three hunters left. He was going to need a drink. He didn't need to know that Dean was heading to a copy shop to make some fake IDs.

"I wonder what we'll be this time," Blair muttered as she waited outside a Copy Jack next to Sam.

"You never can tell with him," Sam replied as he worked on a sound file, he was attempting to clear up the EVP.

She raised her brows at that and stretched slightly. They'd been waiting outside this place for a good ten minutes all ready. Sam was surprised when Blair walked past him and into a small book store on the other side of the Copy Jack. He stood there for a few minutes before contemplating joining her. She came out with a rather thick book in her hand. She was looking at the title with a small smile on her face. She had missed being able to read when she couldn't get back to sleep, textbooks didn't really cut it most of the time.

"That for research?" Sam asked her.

"For when I can't get to sleep," She replied, "I went for something familiar."

He looked at the title of the book and a small smile appeared on his face. _Lord of the Rings_, she was a nerd of the highest proportions. She put the book into her bag in the back seat just as Dean was exiting the store. A woman, very attractive at that, walked into the tire and Dean gave her a quick study.

"You've been in there forever," Sam informed him as Dean walked up to him.

"You can't rush perfection," Dean informed him, holding up three IDs.

"Homeland Security?" Sam asked as he took the ID with his face on it, "That's pretty illegal, even for us."

"It's something new," Dean pointed out, "People haven't seen it a thousand times."

"Well, I cleaned up the recording from the cockpit," Sam informed him.

They listened as it played. _No survivors_ was clearer than it had been when they first heard it in Jerry's office. Dean frowned at the words. It must've done a crap job, seeing as seven people survived.

"_No survivors_?" Dean questioned, "It did a shit job seeing as there were seven survivors."

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

"You think any of the survivors saw anything weird?" Blair asked as she leaned against the Impala.

"It's possible," Sam responded, "The one survivor that saw something weird would most likely be Max Jaffey."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"According to his mother, he signed himself into a psychiatric hospital," Sam replied.

"Let's get going then," Dean smirked.

The three climbed back into the Impala and headed off. Blair looked straight ahead and frowned. She bit her lip in thought. It was starting to seem like she might've been wrong about it being a demon. She wanted to hit herself, she hadn't been wrong yet.

"I think having two people crowd the man'll be enough for him," Blair stated as they pulled up to the hospital.

"I'll leave a window down," Dean teased her as he got out of the Impala.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked her.

"Very," She smiled at him.

He got out of the Impala, he actually rolled the window down a bit before following after his brother. She couldn't help but softly smile at that. Leave it Sam to remember to leave the window down, and not have it be a joke. She watched him leave.

"I love watching him leave," She muttered.

She froze as soon as she muttered that. She covered her face with her hands and let out a small sound of disbelief. She couldn't believe that she said that. That was something Bridget or Ben would've said. She was supposed to be the low hormone one that would grow up to be an old maid with an army of cats. She couldn't believe it took her being pulled from her life helped her to find out that she had a type. She couldn't believe she had a type.

She uncovered her face and waited for the two to come back. The breeze that came through the open window was cool and had a smell to it. She tried to figure out what that smell was. Flowers mixed…with cologne? Must be the smell of the seat next to her. The car was owned by Dean, it wouldn't surprise her if the smell of cologne stuck with the leather. She looked towards the window and noticed a brown hoodie. She smiled slightly.

"How'd it go?" She asked as Sam peeked inside.

"Apparently another passenger opened the emergency hatch, he had the black eyes from your dream," He informed her as he got in, "Dean'll be out in a few minutes."

"Right," She nodded in understanding.

She was avoiding his eyes. He was curious as to why she would be avoiding looking at him. He ignored that thought and frowned at a sudden idea. He grabbed his father's journal and looked at some of the information on Demons. There was a plentiful amount of information on Demons. He paused upon reaching a page upon some Japanese beliefs and their demons. There was a demon that could perform the actions that had happened on the plane.

"So, some Japanese beliefs have Demons that cause disasters both natural and man made," He stated as he closed the journal.

"The only thing left is to check the remains of the plane," She stated, she watched as Dean walked towards the driver side of the Impala "To do that we'd need access to the NTSB warehouse."

Dean had caught that as he climbed inside. Sam slowly smiled as a thought suddenly hit him. This was going to mess with his brother. It was going to be good.

"If we go that route," He started as Dean started the engine, "we'd better look the part."

Dean made a sound at that and began to drive back towards the Main Street where the Copy Jack had been. Sam had him stop outside a store called _Mort's for Style_. Blair made a face at the store. A suit rental shop, she hadn't been in one of these since she was seven. She could still remember the frustration of the employee that had to help her. It was one of the few times she had thrown a tantrum, and the last time. She wanted to see the wreckage, so, she had to get dressed up.

Dean parked and they headed into the store. Sam was busy looking at a clearance area as Dean saddled up to him. He was worried about something. Sam pulled a crisp white dress shirt from a rack and inspected it.

"Does Blair seem more tired than usual?" Dean asked him.

"A bit," Sam answered as he found a spot on the shirt and returned it to the rack, "She doesn't sleep well."

"Dude, I know that," Dean stated as he easily found a clean dress shirt, "that's where the more than usual comes in."

He hadn't seen her well rested since Wisconsin. He knew that she slept better when close to someone. Sometimes he wanted to offer to bunk with her just so she'd actually sleep well, but felt as though that'd be weird. He spared the brunette, though her hair seemed to slowly be shifting towards being a dark red compared to when he first met her, a glance. She was looking at two piece suits for women and made a face before grabbing a black suit and a red tie.

"She seemed fine this morning," Sam muttered as he finally found a shirt that would fit him, and was clean.

Was he worried about Blair? As he moved towards the actual suits he contemplated that. Dean sent him a look and headed towards a different section of suits. Sam looked at the first one and decided that it was perfect. He headed towards the changing rooms and headed in.

"You look nice," He heard Dean compliment.

"Thank you," Blair chuckled, "I wish the skirts were a bit longer, but this was the longest one I could find."

He heard the door next to him close and he finished changing. He walked out, dress shoes already on, and his mouth went dry. He didn't realize that Blair had such long legs. She was pulling on a pair of dress shoes, she had the unfortunate luck to have to wear a pair of black nylon stockings so she wouldn't end up with blisters, and not really paying attention to her surroundings. She finished with the last shoe and smiled as she looked around for her suit jacket. The only skirt she could find came with suspenders to keep it from falling off of her.

"You look nice," Blair informed him as she turned to face him, "Very handsome."

"So do you," Sam quickly complimented, "You look lovely."

She smiled at him and fixed her tie. Dean came out with some minor grumbling and they paid for the suits, their clothes in bags for safe keeping, before walking out of the store. Sam gave his collar an adjustment.

"Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers," Dean commented.

"No, you don't," Sam informed him with humor lacing his voice, "You look more like a...seventh-grader at his first dance."

"If it makes you feel any better, I look like my mother," Blair informed him.

Dean couldn't argue with that. He could only guess how many problems were in that sentence. They walked towards the Impala and Sam held the passenger door open for Blair as she got in. Dean got in as well and started the Impala after Sam was in.

The warehouse was out of the way and behind gates with barbed wires curled around the tops. Dean parked a block away and they got out of the car. They started walking towards it. There was a guard standing outside and he tended as they walked up. It was easy to get past the guard with their badges. They got a nod and headed towards the warehouse.

The guard couldn't help but watch them walk away. It was hard to find women with legs like that. One of the men next to her said something and she brightened up and responded with a crooked smile. The guard got the distinct feeling he was out of her league.

"I was a distraction, wasn't I?" Blair asked as they entered the warehouse.

"It wasn't what was originally planned," Dean stated.

He got an amused smile in response as she began to move around the wreckage. He pulled out a device from his dress pants and put a pair of earbuds in his ears. His creation of a Walkman EMF meter had gotten a chuckle out of Blair when she had first seen it. Sam looked at it in disbelief.

"Is that a Walkman?" He questioned.

"It's a homemade EMF meter," Dean answered.

"I can see that," Sam muttered.

Dean gave a grin and walked around the wreckage. Blair was standing on a piece of metal next to the emergency hatch and was looking at some yellow dust. She knew what that dust was. She just couldn't put the name to it. It was something that she had to study in chemistry, one of the classes that her primary school actually had to most of her mates surprises. It was on the top of her tongue.

"Sulfur," She stated as she snapped her fingers.

"Sulfur?" Sam asked as he looked over her shoulder.

"It still has a distinct smell to it and it's one of the few chemicals that look like that when at room temperature," she responded looking up at him.

"Definitely a demon," Dean stated.

They heard a crash. Dean began to run towards the exit. Sam grabbed a hold of Blair's hand and helped her down from the metal before running after his brother. They quickly exited the warehouse and looked around a corner. It was clear and they began to walk towards the gated exit.

"Ah fuck," Blair stated as alarms started to blare.

Dean pulled off his jacket and tossed it over the barbed wire when they approached the gate. Sam released his hold on Blair's hand and went over the gate with ease. Dean picked Blair up and she went over. He quickly followed and grabbed his jacket.

"Well, these monkey suits do come in handy," Dean stated as they ran off towards the Impala.

Blair laughed at that. They continued running until they finally reached the Impala. Sam was smiling slightly, this was one of the few things he had actually missed about hunting the adrenaline was a bit addicting. Dean was removing his tie and opening the first two buttons of his shirt. Blair was bent over with her hands on her knees in an attempt to get her breath back. It was wheezy sounding. She stood up straight and loosened the red tie around her neck and removed her suit jacket.

They climbed into the Impala and headed towards a motel that was close to the airport, but far enough away that the planes taking off and landing wouldn't be too loud. Blair smiled as they headed inside their room, it was decorated in a fashion that she could only describe as Scooby-Doo. Dean was the first to change and headed off to grab lunch. She was left inside a room alone with Sam, she could think of worse things to happen. She didn't know if she could call this a bad thing to happen. She thought back to earlier and smiled as she removed her shoes, he had reminded her of the Doctor when he took her hand and started running. That was probably one of her favorite things about the Doctor. Her vision went black and she tensed in surprise.

She didn't want this shite happening during the day now. She could faintly hear someone calling her name and a pair of hands on her shoulders. Images flashed across her vision and she watched as a man got into a small twin plane with a friend and crashed within forty minutes, if the small wristwatch on the other man's wrist was anything to go by. Her vision cleared and she found herself on the ground with a worried Sam hovering over her. If it wasn't for him being worried, she wouldn't be too upset at this turn of events.

"I think another plane crash is going to happen," She stated as he easily picked her up and placed her own the couch, "it was a small twin plane, I think it was Chuck Lambert."

"No survivors," Sam muttered.

"Yeah, it seems like this demon is going after the survivors," She quietly added as she pushed her hair back from her face.

She paused as a red strand passed her line of sight.

She wasn't aware that her hair was slowly turning red. She thought of her family and pinpointed who was at fault for this. Her Gran on her Father's side had similar hair to her, and had slowly become a redhead in her early twenties. Her family was strange now that she thought about it.

Sam stood up, he had finished changing into a simple graphic tee and a pair of pants, and walked towards the bathroom. She felt bad for worrying him, but what had happened was out of her control. It kind of pissed her off that she had been forced to see that during her waking hours. That was the only time she could get some peace. She climbed back onto the couch, she didn't even feel it when she had fallen to the floor, and leaned back. She stared at the ceiling with a small frown.

Sam came back into the main room to see Blair glaring at the ceiling. He decided to leave her be and just sit on the bed to wait for Dean to return. He grabbed his father's journal and went back to the pages on Demons. He was double checking the exorcism when the door opened. His hand went to the back of his jeans and gripped his gun. He relaxed when Dean walked in carrying a tray of drinks in one hand and two bags of fast food. He closed the door behind him and placed lunch on the small dining table, that could fit the three if two of them squeezed together.

"How come you haven't changed?" Dean asked Blair as she walked towards the table and took a seat.

"I'm comfortable," She shrugged, "Quite a few primary schools in Scotland and the United Kingdom require uniforms."

He raised his brows at that. Her home country was a strange place. He handed her, her drink and bag of food. He went safe and got her a fruit salad, she didn't handle greasy food very well. Well, for the most part. He grabbed his burger and Sam was handed his own. Blair was slowly finding the need to cook for the two, fast food wasn't a good way to live.

"So, anything new on the demon?" Dean asked.

"It's going after the survivors," Blair quietly stated.

He knew that meant she had another vision. He nodded in understanding as he bit into his burger. She was quietly eating, and finished before the two boys. He frowned, this wasn't their normal gig with a demon. He found himself wishing that his Dad was there to help them. He didn't want his Dad around Blair, the man would instantly force her back into her shell by his mere presence.

"This is just not our normal gig with a demon," Dean pointed out to Sam, who looked up form his burger with raised brows, "I wish Dad was here."

"Yeah," Sam answered as Blair finally went to change, "Me too."

They finished their lunch as Blair came out in her Metallica shirt and a pair of black jeans. Dean's phone began to ring and he patted his jean pockets to find it. He ended up pulling it out of a pocket on his jacket. He read the caller number.

"Hello?" He answered, "Oh, hey, Jerry."

Dean listened as Jerry informed him of what happened to Chuck Lambert. He watched as Sam cleaned up the trash from their lunch. Blair ended up helping his brother and he saw the two quietly work together in slight synchronization. The conversation with Jerry ended and he hung up the phone.

"Where'd he crash?" Blair asked.

"Nazareth," Dean replied.

They gathered all of their things and headed back into the Impala. Dean was glad that he'd booked the room for two days. He felt as though the case was going to end before midnight. They headed towards Nazareth, which was three miles away from them, and all they could see was black smoke rising into the air. It was easy for them to park near the crash and they could smell it. The stench of rotten eggs filled the air. It was the obvious stench of sulfur.

"Both flights went down after forty minutes, right?" Sam asked as they drove back towards Kittanning.

"Yeah, gotta love biblical numerology," Dean commented, "Are any of the other survivors going to be flying any time soon."

"I'm on it," Sam muttered.

Blair watched the sky turn to a deep red as the sun started to go down. Sam was on the phone with the survivors. The only one that hadn't answered them, was Amanda Walker. The flight attendant. Sam was annoyed at that, it created a wildcard, and they didn't need a wildcard in a case like this.

"All right, Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway, they are not flying anytime soon," Sam informed Dean.

"So our wildcard is the flight attendant, Amanda Walker," Dean pointed out.

"Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight tonight," Sam informed him, "It's her first night back on the job."

"That sounds like just our luck," Dean muttered.

"Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel," Sam pointed out.

"Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't hear her off at the pass," Dean instructed.

"I've left her three voice messages," Sam responded with a bitch face.

"She must've turned her cellphone off," Blair commented.

"God, we're never gonna make it," Sam muttered.

"We'll make it," Dean informed him as he sped up a bit.

They made it to the Indianapolis airport and headed inside. It was full of people walking around, different languages could be heard as they headed towards a lit up Departure board. Sam's eyes scanned the board before he came upon the right flight. They had just made it.

"Right there," Sam pointed it out to the two, "They're boarding in thirty minutes."

"Okay," Dean nodded, "We need to find a phone."

Blair sighed as he headed over towards a courtesy phone. She couldn't help but look around the airport like a lost child. Everything was different compared to the last airport she'd been in. People read books instead of playing on tablets, and there was no charging station for phones. She went to put her hands into the pockets of her jacket but realized she wasn't wearing it. It was actually a bit warm for her Metallica shirt. So, she removed it to show a black v-neck shirt. She tied the sleeves of her shirt around her waist and looked back towards Sam. He shook his head and she gave a slight nod of understanding.

"It's time for plan B," Sam stated as she walked over, "We're getting on that plane."

"Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second," Dean stated with wide eyes as Blair tensed.

"Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash," Sam informed him.

"I know," Dean muttered in discomfort.

"I understand, Dean," Blair quietly informed him, they had the same tense posture.

"Okay, so, we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it," Sam informed them and he turned towards Blair, "We'll get the tickets."

"You want me to get whatever will make it through security," Dean gathered and Sam gave him a nod.

"Meet us back here in five minutes," Sam ordered.

"I owe you a drink after this," Blair informed an anxious Dean.

"You've got to be kidding," Sam stated as he figured it out.

"Why do you think I drive everywhere?" Dean slightly snapped at him, "It's never been a problem before now."

"Blair and I could always do this one," Sam offered.

"She doesn't like flying either," Dean bristled slightly, She didn't look too thrilled at the idea of flying.

"Oh shit," Sam cursed.

"I can handle it, I've done it for years now," Blair piped up with a slight frown on her face, "And there really isn't a third option."

"Man…" Dean stated as he ran a hand down his face, "Fine, five minutes."

Dean headed out of the airport. Sam and Blair headed over towards a main desk. Sam paused for a few seconds before pulling off his outer jacket and placing it on her shoulders. She was able to guess what was going on and put her arms through the sleeves. He really was a human space heater. The damn thing was warm.

"Hi, do you still have tickets available for flight four two four?" Sam asked with a charming smile.

"We have five seats still available," The female desk attendant replied with a flirtatious smile.

"We'll need three tickets, me and my girlfriend decided to take a family trip with my brother and he lost our tickets," Sam explained.

"Oh no," The woman replied before biting her lip slightly, "This should only take a minute."

"That was easy," Blair commented as she looked at her ticket.

Sam smirked in amusement at that. He had used his brothers fraudulent credit card to buy the tickets. He looked down at Blair and contemplated asking for his jacket back, it was going to be the second one she commandeered. He found that he didn't mind. He couldn't help but think back to when he and Jess met. They'd started dating within two weeks after a night together.

He felt sad at that memory, but she wouldn't have wanted him to be alone for the rest of his life. Right? He thought back to a conversation they had when her Grandmother had passed away. She hadn't wanted anyone she dated to be stuck on her for the rest of their life. It was something that he loved about her.

"He's in deep thought," Blair stated as she talked to Dean, "Such deep thought he didn't realize that we got on the place."

Sam looked around with raised brows. He was in the middle seat between Blair and Dean. Dean was reading a safety card and Blair was closing the blinds to the window. They both had an anxious energy about them. His hand twitched slightly and he sighed.

"Just try to relax," Sam informed them.

"Just try to shut up," They told him in unison.

The plane took off, Dean jumping at every single sound and rumble. Sam smirked at that and looked to his left. Blair was white knuckling the arm rest with such a calm face that he would've missed it. Eventually the plane evened out and she released the arm rests. He visibly reacted to the sound her hands made. It almost covered up the humming coming from Dean.

"You're humming Metallica?" He asked.

"Calms me down," Dean replied.

"Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right?" He stated, "But you got to stay focused."

"Okay," Dean nodded.

"Well, we've got thirty-two minutes to track this thing down and perform an exorcism," Blair quietly stated as she leaned forward, "no pressure or anything."

"On a crowded plane no less," Dean grumbled.

"Just take it one step at a time, all right?" Sam asked them, "Now, who is it possessing?"

"It would go with someone with a weakness," Dean replied, "I'm going to go with Amanda."

"Right, it's her first flight after the crash," Sam muttered.

Dean nodded at that. A flight attendant was making her way down the aisles. Blair didn't get anything from her and turned her attention towards the cockpit. Something up there was bugging her. It was like a nagging feeling at the back of her mind. The plane gave a jolt and she heard a thump sound out in response.

"He really hates flying," Blair commented.

"He wanted to use holy water on her," Sam replied, "He's going to say Christo instead."

"Good ol Latin," She muttered as she looked back towards the cockpit.

"Sorry about earlier," He apologized, "I should've given you a heads up about the story I was going to use."

"I'm not even upset about it," She informed him with a small frown, "I was actually flattered."

He felt his neck heat up at that. It then hit him. He inwardly cursed. He was still mourning Jess, but there he was. Starting to like a girl not even a month after his girlfriend died. He knew grief was different for everyone, and this was to be expected due to how he was raised. Every time he found a girl he liked he was ripped away from them when they headed out of the town. The Co-pilot made an announcement and he saw Blair jolt at it.

"Does he sound off to you?" She asked him.

"No," he answered, "What'd you hear?"

"A bit of static with a slight whisper behind it," She quietly muttered, "I might be hearing things."

He noted how anxious she was. He could actually see it growing ever so slightly. He needed her to calm down. He'd rather not perform an exorcism on her. The thought of that left him feeling a cold numbness.

"You need to calm down," He quietly informed her.

"That's easier said than done," She informed him.

"Listen," He told her in a low voice, moving so that he was close enough to get her attention, "When you are panicking like this you leave yourself open to demonic possession, you need to calm down. Right now."

"A-aye," She nodded and attempted to calm down.

If he could move back it would be perfect. She was getting nervous for a completely different reason now. She felt uncomfortably warm and relaxed when he sat back. Dean came back and sat down.

"All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet," Dean informed them.

"Let me guess, no demon getting anywhere near her?" She asked.

"Yeah, it'd give her a moles berth if it could," Dean joked with her.

She was attempting to calm him down through a little bit of turbulence and it worked for the most part. Sam sighed in relief at that. He'd rather not treat his older brother like he was four. He pulled out his father's journal and opened it to the exorcism he had found.

"I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work," He informed them, "The Rituale Romanum."

"What do we have to do?" Dean asked.

"It's two parts," Sam replied, "The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful."

"More powerful?" Dean asked him in disbelief.

"Why would we want it more powerful?" Blair asked.

"Well, it wouldn't need to possess someone anymore, it can just wreak havoc on its own," Sam replied, "The second part plays on that to send the bastard back to hell once and for all."

"We still need to find this thing," Dean stated as the two men got up from their seats.

Sam sent Blair a look and she huffed quietly before leaning back in her seat. After a few minutes she got up to use the restroom. Amanda was in the back and putting items on a trolley. She got a smile from the blonde and she headed inside the tiny bathroom. It was a few minutes before she came out, drying her hands. Sam and Dean were standing there and Amanda was gone. Sam looked towards her and relaxed slightly. Dean was getting new material to tease the two with them.

"Did you two strong arm Amanda?" She asked in disbelief as she looked towards the closed curtain.

"That's a word for it," Dean joked with a smirk.

She scoffed at that before smiling at him in amusement. Sam motioned for her to move towards him and she quickly walked over. She got a look and she kept walking until she was behind the two. The two armed themselves. Sam with the holy water and journal and Dean preparing to fight the demon with his fists.

It seemed to work when the a man walked in. He was wearing a co-pilot uniform and he went down fast when Dean punched him. He pinned the man down and duct taped his mouth.

"Wait. What are you doing?" Amanda asked, "You said you were just gonna talk to him."

"We are," Dean replied as he pulled out another flask of holy water and splashed it on the man.

Blair was frozen in her spot. Now that she was looking at the man she could see the black smoke floating around him and could see a grinning skull within the smoke. The smoke twisted around the man and it looked at each of them. It paused on her and the mouth on the skull opened. More black smoke came out and poured onto the man's body.

"Oh, my god," Amanda stated pulling Blaor back into the task at hand, "What's wrong with him?"

Sam gently pushed her towards the curtain and softly spoke to her. Blair moved forward and helped Dean pin the man down. The man started to laugh when she joined in. She was inwardly shuddering when the black smoke curled around her hands and caressed the scars from the burns that had healed. They ended up being symbols that she could barely read.

"Hurry up Sam!" Dean growled, "I don't think we can hold him down much longer."

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino—" Sam began before being cut off by the Demon breaking free.

It pushed Dean and Blair away and tackled Sam down. Blair recovered quickly and helped Dean up. They went after the demon and quickly got him down again. Sam picked up from where he had left off and the Demon head-butted Blair to free his arm. It his Dean away and pulled off the tape before grabbing Sam by the front of his hoodie.

"Shame about your girlfriend! She died screaming and is still burning hope this one lasts longer!" The Demon stated.

Sam was stunned by that and Blair elbowed the demon in the face. Dean was able to force it down again. She quickly joined and made sure to keep a better hold on the demon. She looked back and noticed that Sam was still staring at the demon in shock.

"Sam!" She and Dean called together.

Sam finished the first part of the exorcism just as the demon kicked the journal out of his hands. He helped to pin down the demon as the co-pilots body convulsed and twisted at odd angles. Blair got an elbow to the face and she gave a grunt as her nose began to bleed. Black smoke billowed out of the man's mouth and headed towards a vent.

"Oh no," Sam stated as Blair made a face at the blood going down her face.

"It had to go into the plane," Dean stated, "Didn't it?"

"Like it would make this easy," Blair informed him, vaguely amused, "I think your Da's journal went into the aisle."

Sam stood up and went to get the journal. Blair had gotten to her feet to help just as the plane dipped. Dean let out a scream and splayed himself against the exit door as she grabbed onto the nearest trolley to stay standing. It lasted a few minutes but eventually an electrical charge went through the plane and everything leveled out.

"Dean," Blair called from her spot on the ground.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"You scream like a girl," She informed him, "never change."

"Sure," He stated with a slight chuckle as he went towards the curtain.

Blair sighed in relief and rested her head against the cabin wall. She was very glad that the plane hadn't fucking crashed. That was something she doubted she could survive. The curtain opened and she looked up to see Sam. She gave him a wave. Her heart was racing far too much for her to be of use to anyone for a while. He looked relieved and he walked over to hold a hand out to her. She accepted it and he walked her back to their seats.

When the plane touched back down on the ground people were rushing towards the exit. No one wanted to stay on a plane that had almost crashed. The three hunters looked around the area, it was a while away from the airport they had taken off from, and found the exit. Blair gently brushed her thumb against the lower half of her face and got rid of the dried blood. Amanda caught their eye as they were heading out and she mouthed her thanks to them and getting a nod in response.

"You okay?" Dean asked Sam as they exited the area.

"It knew about Jess," Sam stated, he wasn't going to comment on the fact that it knew what he had only just figured out.

"Sam, these things, they, they read minds," Dean told him putting a hand on his shoulder, "They lie. All right? That's all it was."

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

They walked all the way to the airport. They were exhausted and bruised from the case, and the walk hadn't helped. A two hour walk in the middle of the night with no weapons was not the idea of fun for hunters. Dean unlocked the Impala doors and climbed in to start the engine. Blair was next and Sam closed the door behind him as he followed after. It didn't take long to get back to the motel.

There was no conversation as they all headed to bed. Dean watched with half lidded eyes as Sam walked over to the couch and picked Blair up. She was completely knocked out and didn't even react when he put her in the bed before moving towards the couch himself. He felt as though she had a right to the bed for once. He could take the couch. He was making it easy for Dean to get more teasing material.

The next day they stood outside the airport talking to Jerry. He was looking at the three and noted the lingering exhaustion. The only female had a bruise forming on the side of her nose and the two boys had bruises on their cheeks. They took a beating to make sure no one was harmed.

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do,"Jerry told them in a proud voice, "A lot of people could have been killed."

He shook their hands. It was the least he could do. He knew that people who hunted never got the recognition they deserved. He also used it as an apology towards the young woman for how he first received her. She did a good job.

"Your Dad's gonna be real proud," He told them.

"We'll see you around, Jerry," Sam told him.

"How did you get my cellphone number?" Dean finally asked, "I've only had it for like six months."

"Your dad gave it to me," He replied.

"What?" Sam asked in shock.

"When did you talk to him?" Dean asked.

"Sorry," He corrected himself, "His voice message said to give you a call, thanks again."

He left them standing there. They slowly walked towards the Impala and they stayed outside of it. The boys were going to be furious if it turned out their dad was purposely dodging them. Blair would love to give the man a piece of her mind.

"I've called Dad's number like fifty times, it's been out of service," Sam finally stated.

Dean pulled out his cell and dialed a number. He moved it for them to hear and Blair felt her blood boil. She couldn't imagine doing something like this to her family, besides her mother. Dodging them like this and making it so they couldn't look for him.

"_This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help_," the recording stated.

Sam made an angry face as he opened the passenger door and made sure Blair was inside before angrily joining her. She found that the man sounded like an bastart. She thought about putting a hand on Sam's shoulder but thought against it. The Winchester's seemed to fare better by thinking out their anger. Dean finally got into the Impala and soon they were off.


	11. Chapter 11

_I just want to thank all of you for the reviews! Every time I see a new one I get super pumped to write the next chapter! All the support is appreciated and I just wanted you all to know that._

* * *

Chapter 11 _Bloody Mary_

* * *

"Dean," Blair started as she pulled up a story about a man's obituary that Dean had found in the paper and she had dreamed about, "There's no way that Darth Vader could win against Yoda."

"Why are you so sure about that?" Dean countered as he stopped at a red light.

"Because he was the grandmaster of the Jedi order," She answered with an amused grin, "You have to have some moves in the force to get that title."

"He's like three feet tall," He countered.

"And Vader's tall and slow," She pointed out.

If someone had informed Dean a few months that he would be having an argument about _Star Wars_ with his adoptive little sister, he would've laughed before putting a bullet in them. She noted that Sam was having another nightmare, after the plane case from not even two days ago she wasn't surprised. What that demon said had to have done a number on him. She gently shook his shoulder as Dean pulled up to a large building. She hadn't missed the fact that most mortuaries were ridiculous, though this one served as a hospital as well. She was a bit amused by the columns that attempted to give the building a Romanized look. Sam jumped a bit and looked at Blair in confusion, she was dressed in the white dress shirt black skirt combo from two days ago her flannel jacket stood out a bit against the formal attire, and turned to look out the window. They were outside a large ostentatious building.

"I was having a nightmare, wasn't I?" He muttered.

"Yeah, another one," Dean commented.

"Hey, at least I got some sleep this time," Sam attempted to be optimistic.

His nightmare had begun to change. One moment it was Jess up on the ceiling asking him why and the next…he didn't want to think about it. He brought a hand up and gently removed Blair's from his shoulder. She gave him an apologetic smile and turned back to her laptop.

"You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this," Dean informed him, he was starting to question when another shift had happened.

"Are we here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and here's the obituary," Blair informed him as she handed over her laptop.

Sam quickly read about the story of a Steven Shoemaker. There weren't any details as to how he died, just that he had a stroke. He closed the lip upon finishing the article and she put it into the back with her backpack. He made sure his eyes didn't stay downward.

"Welcome to Toledo, Ohio," Dean stated, it was an obvious reference to _Jurassic Park_.

"So, what do you think really happened to this guy?" Sam asked.

"That's what we are going to find out," Dean replied, "Let's go."

They headed out of the Impala. Blair was surprised when Sam held out a hand to her. He'd been doing things like this more often, and she was getting confused. Bridget would've lost her mind at the scene and would've told her sister to stop being an oblivious virgin. Ben on the other hand would've been photographing the two, his sister had never been interested in someone, and he wanted to document such a rare occurrence.

Blair accepted his hand and he helped pull her out of the Impala. She closed the passenger door and they headed up towards the glass doors that led inside the building. They were walking close together; Sam was still reeling from his nightmare. Blair was attempting to ignore how close he was, her neck was burning and she felt tense.

"It's room one forty-four," Blair quietly stated as they entered the building.

It was easy to find, seeing it had a plaque that named it as the morgue. They headed inside and were met with two desks. One for a Dr. D. Feiklowicz and the other for the Technician. Who was actually standing at his desk and looking through some papers. He had a shaved head and dark eyes. He was currently looking at them with raised brows.

"Hello, can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're the, uh...med students," Dean stated.

"I'm sorry?" He questioned.

"Didn't Doctor Feiklowicz tell you about us?" Blair asked.

Sam narrowed his eyes just the slightest when the man's attention turned towards her. Dean joined him in that sentimentality. That was _his_ little sister the man was checking out. She had a far too good innocent expression. Dean was under the impression that was her resting face.

"We talked to him on the phone, we're from Ohio State," Dean stated getting the man's attention, "He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper, a group project."

"I am sorry," The Technician stated, "But he's at lunch."

"Oh well," Dean stated with a sigh, "You don't mind just showing us the body, do you?"

"Sorry, I can't," Came the reply, "The Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want."

"An hour?" Blair asked.

"We have to be heading back to Columbus by then," Dean stated giving Sam a look.

"Yeah," Sam nodded.

"Look man, this paper is our final paper and half our grade," Dean started, "If you don't mind helping us out."

"Look, man…no," The Technician denied them.

Dean gave a little laugh and turned towards Sam and Blair. His happy expression dropped to one of slight anger and annoyance. Blair couldn't help but agreed with him on that sentiment. The Technician was far more annoying that the pervert her mother had hired back home.

"I'm gonna hit him in his face I swear," Dean mumbled to the two.

"I'll help," Blair mumbled to him.

Sam rolled his eyes at the two and hit Deans arm. The two hunters watched as he pulled out his wallet and opened it. He pulled out some twenties and laid five of them upon the Technician's desk. The man picked it up with an appeased expression.

"Follow me," He told them.

He moved from behind his desk and began to head towards a door. Sam went to follow but was stopped by Dean. Blair moved past them with her hands firmly in her jacket pockets. Sam raised a brow at Dean.

"Dude, I earned that money," Dean stated.

"In a poker game," Sam pointed out.

"And?" Dean questioned.

Sam rolled his eyes and started to catch up with Blair. He didn't trust the Technician. The morgue was cold and had an antiseptic smell to it. Blair was looking around with very well concealed dislike. He couldn't help but agree with her. The Technician had pulled the body out of the refrigerated cabinet, and opened the plastic covering the body.

"Now the newspaper said his daughter found him," Sam stated as he finally saw the body, "She said his eyes were bleeding."

"More than that," The Technician corrected, "They practically liquified."

"A stroke can cause a few blood vessels to pop, but never like this," Blair stated, "Do you suppose that could point to a sign of struggle?"

"Unless you think his daughter did it," The Technician dryly commented.

"Not at all," She stated with a small smile, "It's just a very weird case of a massive stroke."

"Well something burst up there, that's for sure," The Technician informed her.

Dean got the distinct feeling that she was being flirted with. He turned to spare his brother a quick glance. Sam was in a protective mode. He couldn't blame him; he was really close to punching the guy.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Intense cerebral bleeding," The Technician replied, "this guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen."

"What could cause the eyes to become mush?" Sam questioned.

"Burst capillaries," Came the reply, "You see a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims."

"Never exploding eyeballs," Dean pointed out.

"It's a first for me as well, but hey, I'm not the Doctor," The Technician stated with a slight shrug.

"Do you think we could take a look at the police report for our paper?" Dean asked.

"I'm not really supposed to show you that," The Technician stated, a glint in his eyes.

Sam gained an annoyed expression as he pulled his wallet out and handed over a few more twenties. The Technician gave them a pleasant smile and zipped the plastic cover on the body close. They had to follow him back up to the main office so they could get a look at the police report. It didn't take them long to read through the papers. They left with fake smiles.

"Are you sure you dreamed of this?" Dean asked Blair as they walked through the hospital section of the building.

"Yes, he was standing in front of a mirror and his eyes and ears were bleeding," Blair stated, "And I've never seen a single stroke victim look like that before."

Sam sometimes forgot that her family ran a mortuary. She didn't really bring it up that often and he'd never seen evidence that she had worked at it as well. Until she pointed out the fact that she had seen a victim of stroke before. He knew all about trying to leave the smoky business, somehow, he always got dragged back into it.

"Let's go talk to the daughter," Sam stated, "If anyone saw something it would be her."

They exited the building, and headed towards the Impala. The Shoemakers lived in a middle-class two-story house, which was currently having a wake. Dean and Sam stood out amongst the nicely dressed attendees. Dean looked down at his clothes before gaining an amused expression.

"We're underdressed," He commented.

"There was one lad that came into a wake wearing nothing but a garbage bag," Blair informed him, "They decided to have a wake on Saints Patties."

The two had varying expressions of amusement and disgust. Blair chuckled at their expressions and walked into the sea of mourners. They needed to find Steven's kids. She paused as an older woman walked past her and looked towards the two Winchester's. They had actually stopped someone to ask where the Daughters were. She looked up towards the second story. The bathroom was where it had happened in her dream. She headed up the stairs and rounded the corner.

The door was slightly ajar, like someone had been looking into it. She pushed it out a bit more and looked inside. Some dried blood stood out against the tan tiles and she looked towards the mirrors. She sighed a bit. There was no way that a ghost could have gotten stuck in a modern mirror, it lacked the age. She then tapped a finger against her chin, it certainly didn't lack the death.

"Find anything?" Dean's voice caused her to jump a bit.

"Nothing but a bit of leftover dried blood," She replied, "Has anything like this happened before?"

"No, but the daughter Lily stated that she called on Bloody Mary," Dean replied as he checked out the bathroom.

"Good old scratch your eyes out Mary," She stated with a wince, "I doubt its Queen Mary Tudor."

"The original Mary?" Sam raised his brows, "Wouldn't the victims be religious?"

She stared at him for a few seconds before nodding in agreement. Dean almost rolled his eyes at the two nerds. As he turned a mirror he smiled in slight amusement. He was getting so much material.

"I've never heard of Dad finding any evidence that this was real," Dean pointed out.

"I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play the game, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it," Sam added.

"Maybe it's a specific Mary?" Blair quietly added, "Most tales I hear is that it's an old woman, this one was young."

"It's worth checking in to," Sam nodded.

They left the bathroom and almost ran into a blonde girl. Blair hadn't stopped in time and ran right into Sam. She gave a quiet apology and backed up a bit when he sent her a surprise look. The blonde glared at the three.

"What are you doing up here?" She asked them.

"We lost our intern," Dean explained, "Turns out she wasn't feeling too good

"Cut the crap," The girl stated, "Donna's Dad worked by himself, so who are you? Tell me what's going on, or I start screaming."

"All right, all right," Sam stated, some slight annoyance creeping into his tone at being backed into a corner, "We think something happened to Donna's dad."

"Yeah," The girl scoffed, "A stroke."

"There was no sign of a typical stroke," Blair piped up, "We think it might be something else."

"Like what?" The girl questioned.

"Honestly? We don't know yet, but we don't want it to happen to anyone else," Sam informed her, "That's the truth."

"So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead," Dean told her.

The blonde contemplated their words for a few seconds. She studied their faces. Dean seemed cocky, and more than a bit arrogant, but he was being serious and it plain as day on his face. Sam was the one she thought was cute and his eyes showed nothing but truthfulness. She studied the last one, who hadn't been outside. She was pretty, actually very pretty with those honey colored eyes, and was giving her a serious look that matched Deans.

"Who are you guys? The cops?" She finally asked.

The three shared a collective look at that. Blair shoved her hands into her pockets and decided that watching Sam's face was entertainment. She found it fun to count how many times his dimples appeared. She was at two for the day.

"Something like that," Dean admitted, as Sam starched his pockets for a pen and some paper.

He didn't find any paper so he turned to Blair. She searched hers and found a small slip in her skirt pocket. He smiled at her as he accepted it and scribbled something on it. She was up to three dimples. She couldn't help but see that as a good day.

"Here," Sam held out the paper to the girl, "If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary...just give us a call."

She accepted the paper and moved so the three could pass her. Blair gave her a small wave before hurrying to catch up with the two. She was already thinking about what books she could scour to find the information she needed. She was most likely going to be on her laptop for most of the information. Those thoughts filled her mind as they drove to the library.

They walked into the library and she split from them. She saw a small table that was out of the way and she wanted to claim it before anyone else. She placed her bag down and took a seat. It didn't take her long to start up her laptop and delve into what could be happening.

It was quite for some time and she was undisturbed for a while. Until a tall blonde man sat next to her. She looked at him in confusion before closing her laptop. She wasn't impressed by him, he looked arrogant. As her roommate would call him, a douchebag.

"Can I help you?" She asked him in a polite tone.

"I just came over to say you should smile more," He informed her, and he got a look of disbelief in return.

"What century do you live in?" She questioned without thinking, she decided to quickly apologize as the man turned a slight red, "Please excuse me, that was rude."

She was inwardly berating herself for splitting up with Dean and Sam. She searched for them through her eyelashes and felt like kicking herself when she couldn't find them. The man moved closer to her and she moved back. She really didn't like this guy, at least Tanya had charisma to pull off some of these sayings. That thought had been a trip down memory lane for her. She shook herself from those thoughts and attempted to think of a way to turn to man down.

"Listen, I'm flattered," She started as she held up her hands in a placating manner, "But I was only here waiting for my boyfriend."

"What kind of guy leaves a girl like you waiting?" The man asked her.

"My guy," She replied as she put her laptop into her bag.

"He sounds like a total dick," The man commented.

"He isn't," She was starting to get defensive.

"Then why is it he hit you?" He countered.

She was going to hit him. How dare he accuse Dean and Sam of hitting her. They would never, outside of combat training that is, hit her. She clenched her jaw as an attempt to stay calm. It wouldn't do her any good to lose her cool with him. It would almost give him some form of credence to the accusations.

"How dare you assume that he hit me," She stated in a frosty tone, "The guy I'm with is ten times the man you seem to be, when a girl seems defensive you should back the fuck off."

Sam came around a bookshelf at those words and narrowed his eyes at the blonde man who was slowly growing red. She looked towards him and her frosty expression melted. She was smiling in relief and she stood up from her chair and walked towards him. He wasn't prepared for her to grab onto his arm. She sent him an apologetic look and he suddenly understood.

"How was class, luv?" She asked him.

"It ran a little over," He explained in a sheepish tone, "Sorry for keeping you waiting, babe."

She smiled up at him as she heard the man curse and stomp away. It was a few seconds until she was sure he was gone that she released Sam's arm. Sam hadn't realized that he rather liked being called "Luv" by someone. Him and Jess had used the normal "babe", "hon", "Honey", and "sweetie" that most couples used.

"Sorry for using you like that," Blair told him as she gave him an apologetic smile.

"It's all right," He shrugged, "He seemed like a dick."

"He accused one of you guys of abusing me, so yeah, that's a very lenient way of labeling him," She stated in a dark tone.

He felt touched that she was pissed on his and Deans behalf. He felt a smile growing on his face and he grabbed her hand. She gave him a confused look. He bent over to explain it to her.

"He most likely has a few friends watching you, or he himself is watching," He quietly informed her.

She felt her neck and face grow warm at how close he was. She quickly cooled down at the dread that those words brought. She nodded her understanding, it had been her first time being hit on like that and she was going to trust Sam on this one, and moved her hand so it was more comfortable. Less parent leading child across the street.

Dean narrowed his eyes at the two as they walked up to the Impala hand in hand. A part of him wanted to say "finally", but he had a feeling that what happened wasn't what he wanted to happen. Blair looked relieved when they made it to the car, and Sam looked a little disappointed when he had to let go of her hand. She let out a small sigh.

"Some dick was flirting with her," Sam explained, "He was pretty adamant and kept pushing."

"You were the pretend boyfriend," Dean muttered with a slightly sympathetic expression on his face.

He got a bitch face at that before they headed over to a very small motel. The woman behind the counter eyed them for a few seconds before giving them their room keys. It was a pleasant surprise when they opened the door to see a clean roll-away bed sitting in a corner. Blair was relieved and immediately claimed it with the blanket from the Impala, she couldn't help but find the smell that came from it relaxing. Leather and cologne, that's what it smelt like.

"You can borrow my laptop," Blair offered to Dean as he mulled through some files that he got from the library, "I was in the databanks."

He gave her a small smile and she handed him her laptop. He moved through some local cases, one involving a guy named Dave who had a mirror fall on him, and found nothing. That had taken him an hour, and in that hour the other two fell asleep. Blair had curled up on the roll-away, quite literally her knees could probably touch her chest, and was muttering away. Sam was twitching in a way that told him it was another nightmare, which was a pity since it had started out as a happy dream from the sounds he was letting out in the beginning.

"Why'd you let me sleep?" Sam's voice asked.

"Cause I'm an awesome brother," Dean replied with a grin, "So what did you dream about?"

"Lollipops and candy canes," Sam dryly informed him.

"Yeah, sure," Dean scoffed.

Sam sat up on his bed and rolled his shoulders. He looked around and noted that Blair was asleep. He wondered if she could curl up into a ball. He got up from his bed and moved over to put her blanket on her shoulders. Dean raised his brows before writing something down on a small notepad next to the laptop. He was getting annoyed at the fact that the two were tiptoeing around each other. He looked towards the window and gave a mental note to completely close the Impala windows. Dark clouds were slowly gathering in the sky and it looked as if it was going to rain.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked.

"Besides a whole new level of frustration?" Dean sarcastically asked before turning serious, "No, I've looked at everything local, there were two women who committed suicide in front of a mirror, a Laura and Catherine, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave."

"No Mary then," Sam stated as he sat back down on the bed, "Maybe we just haven't found it yet."

"I also checked for strange deaths, but there's nothing," Dean commented, "I know that Blair hasn't been wrong yet, but maybe it's over?"

Sam went to respond when his cell phone went off. Blair stirred and sat up and Dean gave her a small wave, she returned it in a disoriented way and turned to look at Sam. Sam was searching his jacket pockets before pulling out his phone. He didn't recognize the number. He shifted on the bed and the dark grey duvet crinkled under his movement as he flipped it open and pressed the answer button,

"Hello?" He answered.

It was quiet for a few minutes and the other two could hear the distressed sounds of a girl. Blair couldn't help but notice it sounded like the girl from earlier and she gave a quiet sigh. She had already been concerned; her dream had consisted of a blonde-haired girl chanting "Bloody Mary" in front of a mirror while someone on the other end of the phone tried to stop her. Sam's look of concern deepened hers and she got up from the roll-away with stiff movements. She wasn't going to go with them, that would be a waste of her time and could halt their investigation, but she was going to grab a few drinks from a nearby vending machine so that she could stay awake as she researched.

"You two go on ahead," She told them and they turned to her in surprise, "I can look up any information that you might need, just give me a call if you need me."

"Don't run around with any scissors," Dean joked and he got a roll of the eyes and a highly amused snort.

He exited the room. Blair looked towards Sam who looked reluctant to leave her by herself. The last time that he left someone he cared about alone they ended up dead. She gave him a soft look of understanding and headed towards her bag. His shoulders relaxed as he saw her pull out a canister of salt. He hesitated for a few seconds before a loud honk rang out. He headed out the door and she smiled at the purring of the Impala as it drove away. She waited for a few minutes before putting salt in front of the door and windows, even if it was to appease Sam, she felt a bit better after doing it. She then found herself perched in the chair that Dean had previously been sitting in.

She was glad that he hadn't been eating or drinking around her laptop. He was rather careful with some of her belongings and it brought a smile to her face. She held her fingers over the keys and started to tap away as she searched for the death of any Mary. She paused for a few seconds and pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket so it was in reach just in case it ran.

She was reading an article on a Mary from the 1800s that had died in a barn from unknown causes when her phone went off. She gave a slight jump and reached for it. She smiled slightly at the caller and quickly swiped the bar to answer. She gave a quick glance at the time and her brows raised slightly; she'd been researching for well over an hour.

"Hello Sam," She greeted as she moved onto a different article, "Did you guys find anything?"

"Yeah, the name Gary Bryman," Sam replied, she could hear some movement on the other end and some quiet conversation.

She typed in the name in the data base for the local area. She pressed her ear against her phone and trapped it against her shoulder as she looked for any mention of a Gary. There was one and she quickly read it. The sound of shuffling caused a slight smile to appear on her face.

"Gary Bryman was an eight-year-old boy who was killed two years ago in a hit and run," She informed him, "The car is described as a black Toyota Camry, there were no plates or any description of the driver."

She could hear Sam telling Dean that information and she set her phone down and put him on the speaker so she could still use her hands without dropping it. She exited out of the article and went back to searching. She didn't really know how the United States took care of criminal cases or investigation besides the police and FBI. She supposed that Homeland Security could also be put into that category.

"Do you need me for anything else at the moment?" she asked, "I was thinking of getting something to drink."

"Not at the moment," Sam replied, he sounded sheepish and she smiled before hanging up.

She closed the lid to her laptop and grabbed her room key. She actually welcomed the cool air as she headed out of the room. There was a couple outside of a room and she felt her face burn as she saw how heated they were at the moment. She quickly looked away and headed towards the vending machine. It was mainly stocked with sodas something she was still growing accustomed to. She saw a thing of lemonade and decided to get that. She made a face upon hearing a woman's voice.

"So loud," She muttered as the lemonade dropped and she stooped over to pick it up.

She headed back to the room and headed inside. She would rather be in the room than out in the open when the boys were gone. She made a face as the door closed behind her. The woman's voice was echoing through the room. It almost made her want to leave the area until she was sure that they were done. She searched for her headphones in her bag and eventually found them. She put them on and plugged them into the laptop before turning on her music and blocking out the sound of the two in the other room.

Dean and Sam came back to a room where Blair was sitting at the table. Well, she had her head under a pillow and her forehead resting against the wood surface of the table. Dean closed the door behind them and stepped over the salt line before heading to the bathroom. Sam moved over to the table and tapped one of the hands holding onto the pillow. She shifted and looked at him from under the pillow. An ear bud came out of her ear and he could hear the music she was listening to. It was more Japanese.

"Oh good, they ran out of stamina," She muttered before moving the pillow off of her head and sitting up, "Did you two find anything else out?"

"Well Steven Shoemaker might've killed his wife," Sam answered as she stopped her music and put her headphones away.

"Why does it seem like there's a specific thing that Mary is going after?" She stated as she leaned back in her chair, "Is she going after people with secrets?"

"Seems like it," He agreed as he sat down in one of the chairs.

A loud sound came from behind them and he turned around in surprise. Blair made a face and put her forehead against the wood again. Dean let out a sound from the bathroom. He had been washing his hands when the sound had began. He had to ask, he needed to know if it was safe to exit the bahtroom.

"Is it safe to come out?" He asked.

"Of course, it is," Blair informed him, "It's not us."

Sam looked at her in surprise as Dean headed out of the bathroom. He took one look at her face and knew that she hadn't meant anything by that. He joined them at the table and motioned towards the laptop. She handed it over to him and he began to tap on the keys with ease. The keys were loose compared to the ones at a public computer, he was going to have to borrow her laptop more often.

"You're doing a nationwide search?" Sam asked him as he looked at the screen.

"At this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me," Dean stated.

"That makes sense since there's nothing local," Blair commented, "There might be something that follows the pattern as well."

"Someone who died with a secret," Sam muttered as he thought about it.

"I was thinking the same thing," Dean told them as he stared at the laptop screen.

"There's a lot of folklore about mirrors-that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them," Sam stated.

"Maybe if you have a really nasty one where someone died, and Mary sees it she punishes you for it," Dean added.

"Whether you're the one that summoned her or not," Sam stated in a dark tone.

Blair felt a shiver go down her spine at that. The was a twisted sense of justice, in a way she could understand why Mary was going after these people. That scared her that she could understand where a spirit was coming from. She ran a hand down her face. It was a bad day when you found yourself agreeing with a malevolent spirit.

"Take a look at this," Dean told them as he turned the laptop to face them.

There was a picture of a woman lying in a puddle of blood in front of a mirror. Underneath it was a picture of a handprint with letters next to it. It seemed to spark something in Sam as Blair stared at it in slight confusion. She didn't really know what the pictures could pertain to, but she had a feeling it was something the two had found out about Mary.

"It looks like the same handprint," Sam stated.

"This was Mary Worthington, an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne Indiana," Dean stated.

Blair gained an exhausted expression. As much as she loved riding in the Impala, she didn't want to go for a ride. She knew better than to say anything and kept her mouth shut. That was the life of a hunter, and, unfortunately, that was her life now. Sure, it had actually been exciting at first, but the constant nightmares and traveling was enough to bother even her. She could probably get away with sleeping on the way to Indiana. She knew that Dean wasn't going to let her stay behind, his father did give him orders to watch her after all.

The drive to Indiana was five hours to and would be five hours back. Dean wasn't even surprised when his two passengers fell asleep in the second hour. He did, however, take a photo of the two with his phone when they ended up leaning against each other. He blared the music when they arrived and Sam jumped. Blair on the other hand stayed asleep. She was out of commission and would most likely stay that way while they talked to the Detective that had been in charge of the case. Sam had gently moved her away before he got out of the Impala and they headed towards the detective agency.

Blair woke up a few minutes after that when she sneezed. She looked around before tilting her head back to look up at the ceiling of the Impala. It was a lighter color than the leather of the seats. The doors opened and she looked at the two boys as they got in. They looked thoughtful. Dean started the Impala and they began to drive.

"Well someone just said Mary around...Charlie?" Blair didn't really know the blonde's name from earlier, but was sure that it was Charlie, "Mary is going after Charlie and not the girl who said it."

"Shit," Dean cursed.

"So, you guys are going to talk to her, right?" Blair asked.

"You don't want to join us?" Sam asked in surprise.

"She doesn't really know me and she likes you guys," She replied in grim amusement, "It'd probably go better if you guys talked to her."

It made sense to them. Sam pulled out his phone and punched in a number as Dean quickly explained what they had learned. She couldn't help but think it made sense that Mary was going after people with a secret. Mary had one as well and it died with her. She had secrets of her own, things that she never even told her own family. If one of the two were to chant the name in front of mirror Mary would probably go after her. Sam's secret was something that she had figured out in Jericho having somehow weeded it out of him due to her having a vision. He had dreamed about Jess dying weeks before it happened. She kept his secret since she knew that things like visions did worry Dean. He didn't like the idea of having to hurt people he cared about.

"Mary's brother sold the mirror to a store called Estate Antiques," Sam told them as he got off the phone, "The store's in Toledo."

"The old superstition of mirrors capturing spirits seems to finally have some truth to it," Dean commented.

"Yeah but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it," Dean stated.

He was ready to put Mary to a forcible rest. She was going after Charlie, and that meant that the spirit was seeing things in black and white. Charlie had seemed like a good kid, she reminded him of Blair. Sam's phone rang and he picked it up. As soon as Charlie spoke, he knew that she was in deep trouble. They made it to Toledo in record time of four and a half hours. Dean was able to speed the entire way.

Charlie had been waiting outside the motel for them and the three hunters were surprised. Dean and Sam went in with her to talk with her and make sure she was safe. Blair stayed in the Impala. She watched as the couple from the other day, she knew for a fact that a whole day had passed while they drove that and the fact that the sky was dark was a very pivotal factor, walked out of their room hand in hand. They were talking happily together. It was the first time she had been jealous of a couple. She felt stupid for getting jealous over a couple, she didn't need someone.

Her thoughts were disrupted by a drop of water hitting the windshield. She looked up towards the sky and gave a small smile. She actually missed the rain. She couldn't believe that she had missed the _rain of_ all things. The one thing she had hated growing up was something she was happy about. How the times change. Sam came out of the motel room with a scowl on his face. He hurried towards the Impala and got into the front seat with Blair.

"So, her boyfriend pulled the 'if you leave me, I'll kill myself' stunt on her," He informed her, "And he actually went through with it."

"But it's not her fault that he killed himself," She stated with a frown.

"I know," He stated, "But Spirits don't see shades of grey, she had a secret that involved someone dying and that was good enough for Mary."

"I see," She muttered.

She was quiet after that and he sent a look towards her. He had to wonder if she had a secret like that. He and Dean didn't know everything about her. Quite a few people had secrets like that, or things that had happened that could count as a secret. She was staring out at the rain with a strange expression on her face. It was bemused nostalgia. It turned into amusement as Dean walked into the rain and quickened his pace to get out of it. He got in as well and they were off once again.

"I've been thinking it might not be enough to just smash the mirror," Sam stated.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"She can move through other mirrors," Sam stated, "Who's to say that she's not going to keep hiding in them forever, so maybe we should try to pin her down and summon her to her mirror and then smash it."

"Well how do you know that's going to work?" Dean questioned.

"I don't, not for sure," Sam confirmed.

"And who's going to summon her?" Blair questioned sending him a look.

"I will," Sam admitted, he almost didn't want to admit that he had that planned, "She'll come after me."

"That's it," Dean stated as he pulled the car over with a sharp turn of the steering wheel, "This is about Jessica, isn't it?"

Blair sat back at that and almost wished she was in the back seat. She really didn't want to be in the middle of an argument with the two. They could be loud when they wanted to. Also, the subject of the argument was a family affair and she wasn't really family. She moved to the point to where she was slumped in her seat.

"You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow?" Dean continued his rant, "Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night—it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me—It wasn't your fault. If you want to blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place."

"I don't blame you," Sam informed him.

"Then don't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done," Dean stated.

"I could've warned her," Sam countered.

"So could I," Blair stated, actually adding herself into the argument which surprised Dean.

"You two didn't know it was going to happen," Dean commented as Sam turned to Blair with a frown on his face, "And besides, all of this isn't a secret, the two of us know all about it, it wouldn't work with Mary."

"Then why don't I do it?" Blair offered before Sam could argue that Dean knew everything about his secret, "I have things I haven't told either of you."

"You couldn't hurt a fly," Dean informed her, she gave him a look at that and turned her attention towards the road.

She couldn't, but that didn't mean she didn't have a secret that involved a death. Sam and Dean looked at her in surprise when she didn't say anything else. It gave their father some credibility that she could be dangerous. They could get the secrets after the spirit was taken care of. Dean started to drive again, this time the drive was tense. The shop was small and the rain had stopped by the time they parked. Sam had some difficulty picking the lock and when the door opened, they were welcomed to the sight of a roomful of mirrors.

"Well, that's just great," Dean stated as he pulled out a picture of the mirror, "Let's start looking."

Blair walked around the shop with the flashlight of her phone out. She passed a tall standing mirror and noted that her leg looked pretty normal compared to how she thought it would look after the stitches. It had three vertical scars going down her leg that made it look like she had gotten attacked by a dog more than hit by a car. She almost jumped when Sam moved behind her. He wouldn't meet her eyes and she felt a pit in her stomach. She put her free hand into her skirt pocket and continued on.

"Maybe they've already sold it," Dean stated.

"I don't think so," Sam commented as he stopped in front of a mirror.

Blair joined them and the mirror from the picture stood in front of them. It was old, and had rather nice engraving on the wood. It was a beautiful mirror so it was unfortunate that a spirit was attached to it and killing people. Dean gave a soft sigh.

"Which one of you is doing this?" He asked.

"I will," Blair stated as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Sam wanted to argue but she sent him a look. He made a face as she stepped up to the mirror. Dean had remembered to bring the crowbars and pressed one into her hand. She accepted it and found it to be lighter than the rifle she used back in her club. She just hoped she could give it one good swing for the son of a bitch hurting people.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary," She stated.

It was a normal tone and the only thing that caused some sort of pause was light coming through the windows of the store. Dean knew he was going to deal with it, Sam wasn't going to let Blair out of his sight. At least one of them was following their father's orders. He placed his crowbar near the mirror in case he needed it.

"I'll go check that out, you two stay here and smash anything that moves," Dean told them.

He walked off. Blair heard a breath and turned to look at a mirror to her left. She had underestimated just how hard this was going to be with how she could change mirrors. Sam moved to where they were standing back to back and they eyed the mirrors in distrust. Sam saw something out of the corner of his eye and he smashed the mirror. Blair smashed one to her left and she turned towards Marys' mirror.

"Come on, you bleedin' coward," She hissed.

She frowned when her reflection moved. She hadn't moved. She felt a pain go through her chest and she dropped to her knees as she clutched at her chest. Sam quickly moved towards the mirror but the words the reflection was saying caused him to pause in shock.

"You killed him wee one," Her reflection stated, "Good old da wouldn't be dead if you'd never been born, of course you blocked that memory, but that didn't stop the nightmares. Mum might've actually been happy if you hadn't come along, she might've loved you if you weren't such a fucking freak."

Blair let out a pained sound that tore Sam from his shock. He brought the crowbar into the mirror and it smashed with ease. He watched as the shards of glass rained down on the ground. He moved towards Blair and knelt down.

"Blair," He quietly called as he placed a hand on her back.

"Nice plan, Fred," She informed him as she looked up at him.

She had tear trails of blood going down her face and she looked tired. Dean had returned and was looking at the two in worry. He got a small wave from Blair and he was relieved that she seemed all right. He wondered what her secret was that it brought her to her knees. He moved towards them and knelt as well, they needed to get her up and walking. He may have knocked some police officer's unconscious.

"Oh, what is this the fucking Ring?" Blair asked as Mary made another appearance by crawling out of the smashed mirror frame.

Two men fell to the ground when pain started in their chests. Blood was going down their face as the two attempted to squirm away. Blair had stopped moving and Dean felt around for some kind of weapon. His hand hit a mirror and he held it up so that Mary was forced to see her own reflection.

"You killed them!" Her reflection accused, "All those people, you killed them!"

She started choking as her reflection continued to accuse her, growing louder and louder until she melted into a puddle of blood. Dean let out a grunt and tossed the mirror. It shattered upon impact with the ground.

"Hey Sam?" Dean called as the two relaxed slightly.

"Yeah?" Sam questioned.

"This has got to be like what? Six hundred years of bad luck?" Dean asked.

Sam gave a weak chuckle at that. He gave a groan as he pushed himself to his feet. Dean slowly followed suit. His brother shuffled towards Blair and held his hand under her nose. She was taking very small breaths. There was a sigh of relief as he moved his hand and gently pushed her hair back from her face.

"She make it?" Dean asked as he lumbered towards them.

"Yeah," Sam confirmed, "Dude, she didn't kill someone."

Dean nodded at that and Sam had him help put Blair on his back. It was easier for him to carry her on his back. They cleaned up their blood before heading out of the store. The two officers were still on the ground as they headed towards the Impala. The drive back to the motel was far less tense. Blair woke up with a start and looked as if she immediately regretted her decision to open her eyes.

"Did we win?" Blair asked.

"Yeah," Dean confirmed for her.

"Nice," she stated with a slight smile.

She didn't say anything when they picked up Charlie and drove her home. Charlie was relieved that it was over, and she could stop looking over her shoulder. She looked towards the front seat at the three who had taken care of the spirit before it could kill her. The only female had her head on Sam's shoulder and was sleeping quietly.

"Is this really over?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, it's over," Dean nodded as they pulled up to her home.

"Thank you," She smiled as she shook his hand before getting out of the back seat.

"Charlie?" Sam called and got her to stop as she headed towards her home, "Your boyfriend's death...you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen."

Charlie gave him a faint smile before continuing on her way to her home. Dean was fixing Sam a look at his words. That was very sound advice. Dean gave Sam a gentle hit outside of the head. He got a bitchface in response.

"That's good advice," Dean commented.

He drove off and everything was quiet, save for the sound of the Impala and the quiet rock station playing over the radio. He looked towards the kid and noticed that her breathing was off. She had been under Mary's influence longer than they had. It was bound to have some effect of her. He wanted to comment on the fact that Sam had wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hey Sam?" Dean called.

"Yeah?" Sam quietly replied.

"Now that this is all over, what is her secret?" Dean questioned.  
"I'm pretty sure she was blamed for her father's death," Sam quietly replied after a few seconds.

"She was three," Dean pointed out.

"I don't think that mattered to her mother," Sam muttered.

Dean frowned at that. He didn't like the idea of a parent blaming a child for something they couldn't even do. He suddenly found himself feeling lucky that his father didn't blame Sam for what happened. he wondered how she had carried that with her for so long. He just thought she was naturally quiet.


End file.
